Perfect
by AnotherStar
Summary: Yamato's the furthest thing from perfect out there. He dropped out of school, he's an alcoholic and slowly becoming a drug addict. He's been in over 20 foster homes. Then he meets his real family. And a brunette that won't leave him alone. Future Taito.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's just me again. -sigh- I know Fallout's not very good, and I got so frustrated trying to fix it that this came out instead! I personally feel that this is a lot better then Fallout, story line wise, and writing wise, so, tell me what you think! Once I fix Fallout, I'll keep writing. Reviews would be lovely!**

**Warning: This story contains severe child abuse, sexual abuse, rape, drug and alcohol abuse and swearing.**

**I don't own Digimon, I wish I did. If I did, I'd be famous :D Enjoy!**

**Edit: 2013, this story is being re-vamped. I'm going to fix it all.**

_Yamato_

My name is Matt Ranger. Yamato, actually.. Not Matthew, Matteo, Matteus, or Matthias. Or, any other name you can come up with that can be shortened to Matt, Yamato. In English, yama means mountain. It is December 23. Today, is my eighteenth birthday. Want to know what I'm doing? Meeting my biological family, that wants to readopt me. I am eighteen, and for the first time, learning I have a brother. When Vincent told me he had found them, I laughed. Vincent's my social worker, by the way. Or, rather, parole officer, which ever you want. I'm being driven to the house now. My last name may become Ishida. When the news that I might actually have a real family, I laughed hysterically. For hours. Not that I'm a very happy person. Vincent is unsure about my silence for the last three hours. Normally, I talk to him. He keeps glancing at me, and trying to get me to talk.

"Are you angry, Matt?" He asks me. I shake my head.

"Hmm," He says, and he then is silent. He can see that I'm thinking. My thoughts are on my first father. I never understood why I was adopted in the first place. It's one of the first thoughts I ever remember having.

"Vincent?" I ask after twenty minutes. He glances at me to let me know he's listening.

"Why did he adopt me?" Vincent is the only person who knows some of my story.

"I don't know, Matt."

"He told me once, that he had actually taken me himself, from the hospital, and left me at an orphanage with a note, then came in three days later to adopt me...So it would be official, you know?" Vincent doesn't say anything, and I stare at the window, watching things fly past me. I sigh. I hope they aren't like everyone else I've been tossed around to.

"Vincent..?" My voice is almost unheard. I am unsure. Feelings don't express themselves from me well. And the fact that I am honestly scared that my biological brother might hate me upsets me.

"Yes, Yamato?"

"What if they don't want me either?" I voice, Vincent stays silent for a few minutes.

"Then I guess I have to adopt you myself." He says. My head whips around to look at him. He's not smiling, which means he is completely serious.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. Matt, I've known you for what, four years now? A whole one dedicated to trying to find you a decent home."

"What if my brother doesn't like me?"

"Takeru will like you. I promise, Matt. This is your biological parents."

"But everything I do, all my pro-"

"Shush. They know you have issues, Matt. They believe you're coming from a home where the parents suffered drug problems." I sigh. Vincent always makes things bad for me like that. Trying to cover up my OWN addiction. I know I need help, but...I can't bring myself to stop just yet. I started drinking in my first home, at 10. By 12 I was drinking daily. On my 13th birthday, I had a run in with speed, and now? I do cocaine, speed, acid, and heroin. At least one a day. And I'm not addicted to drugs, I start drinking first thing in the morning, and don't stop until late, normally 11, or 12 at night. That's if I don't pass out first. I quit school at fourteen, which is why Vincent showed up at our door. One look inside my closet room was all he needed to get me out. I was grateful, but it was only until the last six months that I had been telling Vincent the truth about my past. The car stopped, and I looked up, coming out of my thoughts about the first house I had lived in. I've never had a home.

"Ready?" Vincent asked me. I shook my head, but undid my seat belt and got out of the car. I looked at the house in front of me. Two stories. Just for a second a boy appeared in one of the lower windows, then disappeared.

"They're here!" He shouted. Vincent was already up in front of the door, knocking. I stayed against his car. I took a deep breath when the door opened. It never got easier, it was never harder while sober, which I was. It was the boy in the window that opened the door. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, like me, only my eyes were colder then his. He seemed so..._happy_. It was disgusting. Behind him I could see what must be my parents. I ignored the greetings passed between everyone.

"Yamato." Vincent said. I looked at him from my previous study of the sky. He motioned for me to come, so I did.

"This is your father, Hiroaki, your mother, Natsuko, and your little brother, Takeru." Takeru beamed at me.

"You can call me T.K. Everyone does." He said. I nodded. His smile faded just a touch, and he looked up at Vincent. I don't know what he saw, but his smile grew, and he retreated back inside.

"Well, come in." My mother said. They were all happy. You could feel it floating around them. It made me sick. They thought I was this victim. And I guess I was, but, I was also violent, mean and walled up. My mother shut the door softly behind us, and we followed my father to a sitting area. Takeru was already sitting. My parents sat with him. Vincent sat opposite them, and I stood. All eyes stayed on me.

"What? I've been sitting in a car for almost four hours..." Takeru giggled. My mother nodded like it made perfect sense. Perfect. I wish something about my life could be seen as perfect. There was more small talk between my parents and Vincent. Takeru stared at me, like he thought I'd disappear if he looked away. I gazed right back at him, eventually, something sparked, and he looked away, eyes wide. I was pleased with myself. Then it got down to business. All the adults in the room notice how my back stiffened as they discus where I'd be staying. My father seemed slightly against the idea of me staying with them, but my mother thought it was for the better, and Takeru agreed.

Vincent took me out to get what little I had. My guitar, a small bag of clothes, and my iPod that Vincent had given me a year ago for my birthday. My cell phone, couldn't forget that. I also had 280$ in my pocket to spend on something that would keep me going, but not even Vincent needed to know that. I am lead to my room. Takeru's is the room to my immediate right. My parents is a door down, across from mine. The bathroom is at the end of the hall. My room is bigger then my last one, but there's less in it. I have a dresser, a desk, and a bed. There are no pictures, and I am thankful. I have a closet, which is where I put my guitar, and throw my bag of clothes. I set my iPod on the desk. The bed is a queen, there's a pillow and a sheet. No blanket. The way the room is arranged, the light from the curtain less window won't shine straight on my eyes. There's a gentle knock on my door, and Takeru pops his head in.

"Uh, Hey. Mom wanted me to see if you were okay.." He seems hesitant to come near me, and that's the way I like things. I shake my head, knowing I'll be left with three strangers soon. The thought does not appeal to me. Takeru leaves, to let me drift. I want to play my guitar, but that's for me only. Not even Vincent knows how well I can play. When Vincent appears, I almost panic. He's leaving soon.

"I have to go, Matt." He calls me Matt when we are alone. He's the only person allowed to call me Matt. I frown up at him. I'm not ready for him to leave yet, and he knows.

"I'll be back in three days to check on you. Be good. And be nice to Takeru." He warns me. He is the only adult figure I take seriously anymore. He's never tried to hurt me, and when he tells me things he knows I won't like, he tried to do it gently, but never hides anything from me. I think he's more like my only friend then my social worker. I nod my head once to his warning, and he leaves my room. I am alone in a strange room, strange house, with strange people, in a strange city. For the first time in over 20 houses, this is the first time it's ever bothered me, because this feels permanent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit, 2013: This chapters been updated, spelling check, and fixed a bit.**

_Yamato_

I wake up to bright sunlight. It stings my eyes even though the window is behind me. I can't quite figure out where I am, or what woke me. Then, there's another gentle knock on my door, and Natsuko opens the door. I remember where I am and I sigh. I was hoping it was just a dream.

"Oh. Where you still sleeping?" She asks me. I shake my head, although it's a lie.

"Well, Hiroaki and I are going to do some last minute Christmas shopping. Would you like to come?" I shake my head. Oh, right, today's the day of Christmas eve. I have never celebrated Christmas before, and I don't want to start. The idea of some fat guy sneaking around my house at night scares me.

"Oh..Well, do you need anything, then?" I debate on telling her a I'd like a 40 of vodka, but change my mind and settle for shaking my head again. Takeru walks by my door, still in his pajama's. I guess he's staying, too.

"Hi mom, Yamato."

"Good morning, T.K." She greets him, turning her attention to him. Natsuko closes my door behind her, and I absently here her and T.K discuss Christmas. I think about all of yesterday. I'm still not quite sure what happened. Then, I realized that Vincent said he was coming in two days. Which is tomorrow. He's going to be here for Christmas. It was enough to get me out of bed and start moving. I pulled my stiff body out of bed, and went to the closet, I unzipped my backpack, and dumped my three pairs of pants and four shirts onto the ground. I grabbed black jeans and my green shirt. I went down the hallway, and figured that because this was my house, I was allowed use to the bathroom without permission, so I showered. When I joined my dressed parents, and undressed brother, they watched me for a few minutes. It made me uneasy. Then, Takeru smiled at me, and went back to eating. Tension gone.

"Hungry?" Natsuko asked me. I peeked at what she was cooking. It made my stomach turn.

"Uh. No." Takeru looked up at me.

"But, Vincent said you didn't eat yesterday, either." He said, confusion crossing his features. I looked at the meat on his plate, and felt queasy.

"Meat makes me sick." I stated. Hiroaki looked up at me, unimpressed.

"Well, we eat a lot of meat in this house, and you wi-"

"Oh shush. How long have you not eaten meat for, Yamato?" Natsuko asked me, leaning around me to place food at Hiroaki's plate. Oh. Uh. Wow. How long as it been now? I search for when I had stopped and couldn't remember.

"Forever. I don't eat dairy, either."

"You're a vegan?" Takeru perked up, interested in me. The first person, ever, besides Vincent. Or people that wanted to r-. I force myself to stop thinking.

"Yeah."

"Have you been a vegan for forever, too?" I nodded, Natsuko puts her arms on my shoulders, making me jump and guides me to a chair. She hands me an apple. I play with it between my hands, but I'm really not hungry. Takeru keeps his eyes on me as he eats. I play with my apple.

"What's your favorite color?" He asks, suddenly.

"Blue." I say without looking up.

"Mine's green." I don't respond. He's still just...just..._happy._ I hate it. I want to be happy, too.

"How old are you?" "I turned 18 yesterday."

"I'm fourteen." Natsuko opened her mouth, but Takeru asked another question.

"Where did you live before?" I stay silent. I glance up just for a minute. Natsuko's eyes show pain, Hiroaki's are shocked. So Vincent had told them what little he knew about my past. We'd need to discuss this tomorrow, him and I. Takeru is not phased though. He goes back to none personal questions, instead, completely unhurt I ignored him.

"What's your favorite animal?" I have to think about this for awhile.

"Squirrel." Takeru and Natsuko start laughing. This annoys me.

"What's your favorite animal that can be a pet?"

"A dog, I guess."

"What kind of dog?" I sigh. I feel like I'm on trial, trying to convince the judge I am who I say.

"A husky? I don't know. Do you always ask so many questions?" Takeru smiles at me again.

"No, I'm just excited. I always knew about you, I just didn't know I'd ever meet you!" He knew about me? Why doesn't anyone tell me anything.

"Did you get anything for your birthday? I wish my birthday was so close to Christmas."

"No, I didn't." I say nothing about how Christmas means nothing to me though. Looking at this boy, he is so filled with hope it scares me, and I'm not gonna be the one that ruins that for him. Takeru stares at me. I feel awkward, so I excuse myself, and go hide back in my room. I look at the few things I own, and decide to turn my cell phone in in the first time in over a week. 184 text messages, I start deleting them. The only one I read is from a boy named Billy.

_Haven't seen you online in awhile, you alright? let me know._

I stare at it for awhile, and then text him back.

_I'm fine. I moved, sorry._

I don't answer any of the other messages, and Billy doesn't text back. My phone is abandoned on the floor an hour later when Takeru calls me through the door. I open it for him, then return to my spot in the middle of the room, on the floor.

"Mom and dad left awhile ago, but I need to go out. Do you mind?" I shake my head at the boy, and from somewhere below me I hear someone call his name.

"I'm coming Hikari! Tell Taichi and Kou to wait a little bit longer." Takeru calls back to the girl. He offers me a smile, and then he turns and is gone. I can hear him thump down the steps. I can hear Hikari laugh as there's a louder crash which means Takeru fell. I lay down on the floor, and notice the stars and moon stickers on the ceiling. This must have been Takeru's room before. At some point, I fall asleep.

_I lay in my bed. I am very still. Not allowed to move, I remind myself. I am dying to shift. To stop the pain in my body. I try, all I do is move my arm, and a fist is against my side._

_"I said don't fucking move." Another connects to my head when I whimper. I stay silent for the second blow. Tears slip down my cheeks silently. I'm glad the room is dark, so no one can see that I am weak._

_"How old?"_

_"Young."_

_"How young?"_

_"Seven." Outside the door, people's voices. I know what is coming and I am not ready. I beg for it to stop in my head, to anyone that might be able to hear me. I don't want this. The door opens, and my heart almost stops. A man is looking at my body. At me. I am an object to these people. I hear him laugh. The person that was making sure I stayed left, as the man comes. I am alone with him. I hear clothes shifting. and then..._

I wake up screaming, I'm thrown into a sitting position in my panic. My heart is pounding. I am surprised I'm still alone, it's dark outside. I wait until my heart slows before I make the slow journey downstairs. They are all here, including two new people I have never seen before. The music is loud, though, and I'm glad no one heard me scream. The new kids are siblings. They both have brown hair. The boys hair is wild, and dark, and expands in every direction. His eyes are the same color has chocolate. He looks up at me, and gives me a lopsided grin. His skin is tanned from too much time in the sun. He is an athlete. He looks about my age. The girl has lighter hair, that is tame compared to her brothers. Her eyes are soft brown. She has a calm energy. Takeru looks over at me.

"Hi, Yamato!" He says with a big smile.

"Uhm...Hi," I say, still slightly confused, due to my dream. Takeru motions to the siblings in front of me.

"This is Hikari, and her big brother Taichi Yagami." I say nothing to them, and lean against the door frame. Natsuko appears from the kitchen carrying a plate of food, follow by Hiroaki, also carrying food. Christmas. I forgot again. I look at the Christmas tree in the corner of the room. It's fairly pretty. It is filled with presents, and even from here, I can see one with my name on it. My eyes narrow. Takeru follows where my eyes are.

"Are you mad we got you a present?" He asks, his voice is flat. Natsuko and Hiroaki look at me. She is worried, he's daring me to say I am.

"I don't celebrate Christmas." My voice is emotionless. Takeru's eyes drop. Taichi's mouth pops open.

"WHAT?" He shouts. I glare at him. I don't think I will be staying very long if I have to put up with this boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I am back with chapter three. Matt has some silly moments later in this chapter, and in the next chapter he starts school again! Enjoy! Reviews would be lovely. Thank you for all that have favorite/subscribed (=**

**Edit, 2013: Re-vamped chapter.**

_Yamato_

"What nothing." I say to Taichi, before turning from them and walking away. I spent the rest of the evening in my bedroom. I didn't want to deal with loud mouth Taichi Yagami, and I most certainly did not want to explain why I had never had a Christmas before. My past was not his business, and no one in this house was going to find out what my life was really like. I had no faith in people, ever. I never have. And I most certainly didn't believe in fairy tales. They just don't work in my life. Taichi had only reminded me of how much I hated people. A gentle knock on my door made me look up. Hikari was standing there.

"Hi," She said softly. I ignored her, and looked back down.

"I'm sorry if my brother upset you, he doesn't think sometimes." I still say silent.

"Well, it was good meeting you, Yamato, I hope you stay." Then she was gone. No one else came to bug me until Takeru decided to wake me up. Takeru had awoken me sometime close to midnight in his excitement. I was angry with him, but seeing as how it was officially Christmas, I played nice. And knowing that Vincent would be here in 10 hours, I didn't want him angry at me. We had spoken for awhile. He asked me what I thought of Taichi and Hikari Yagami. I was unsure, and was silent for nearly ten minutes before I voiced anything to him.

"Hikari is alright. I'd like to strangle her brother." All through the three hours of Taichi and Hikari being with us, I had used a toneless voice, hoping it would stop Taichi from trying to become friends with me. He had neither not noticed, or chose to ignore it. He was excited when he found out that, if I did, in fact, stay, I would be starting school in January. He was going on about how we'd probably be in the same classes as him. It's shame I'd be in Takeru's school instead. Not. I'd rather spend the rest of my life with Takeru. He was calm, for the most part, and happy. It kind of spread. Not enough to make me smile, but enough to not make me hate everyone.

"Taichi's alright, he's just overly friendly." He had defended his friend. I just shrugged. It's now closer to ten. I'm sitting at the front window, waiting for Vincent's black car to come into view. When it finally does, and involuntary smile spreads across my face. I'm out the front door in socks before he even gets to the drive way. When the car finally stops, he takes along time to get out.

"Happy to see me, Matt?" He asks with a smile. I glare at him, eyeing the blue bag in his hand.

"No, I just want my stuff." He doesn't need to know I was dying to be near someone familiar.

"Have you op-"

"I don't do Christmas," I cut him off. He nodded, and as he walked past, handed me the bag. I peeked inside. My notebook, my song book, and...a bottle whiskey. God, I knew I wanted him around for a reason. Being sober was starting to make me cranky. Maybe, I'd even be able to get through Christmas, if I was drunk.

"Yamato?" Natsuko calls. Vincent and I appear in the front room. They're waiting for me. Vincent smiles at both of my parents.

"Hello, it's nice to see you again." The small start talks. I interrupt.

"I'm going to go put this in my room." I hold up the bag. My mother nods, and continues to speak to Vincent. I rushed to my room once I'm out of eye sight. The door almost slams behind me in my rush to get to the alcohol my system is so badly craving. I drink enough to give me a buzz before I saunter back down the steps, in a much better mood.

"I've returned." I announce, as I plop myself down next to my baby brother. I suppress a giggle as three eyes turn to stare at me.

"Hi," I say, shyly.

"Hello! Can we open presents now?" Takeru is almost begging. Vincent gives the best presents, ever. I watch as Takeru opens present, after present. Even Hiroaki and Natsuko got three or four, each.

"Do you want yours?" Takeru asks, looking at me from underneath a new hat. I shrug, and hold out my hand towards him. He laughs, and dives under the tree, searching for a present to give me. He resurfaces with two. A small one, and a larger one. He gives me the small one.

"This one is two parts. This parts from me."

I open it, unsure of how this is supposed to work. The only present I've ever had before was unwrapped. And it was my iPod. I feel awkward with eyes on me. A blue, studded collar. I raise my eyebrow at it. I place it on my head. Takeru laughs.

"Now, I am a king." I watch Vincent roll his eyes, and it gains more giggles from Takeru. I vowed to myself in the bedroom, that I would at least make this day good. My first Christmas with a real family.

"The other part is from mom, but you can't have it yet, so you gotta open dads first, okay?" Takeru explains to me. I nod. A bigger present is placed in my lap. I open it. A laptop. I am actually very impressed. These people don't even know me, and they've just spend at least 700$ on me. I read the box in silence. I know they're waiting for something, but they can wait a little while longer. The laptop is blue as well, so I guess when I stated my favorite color, they were listening.

"Thank you," I mumble. I am truly grateful. I glance up, and everyone is smiling that I've been pleased. Takeru tugs on my arm, and I almost dropped the laptop. My crown falls, I catch both.

"You have to see mom's now, come on!" He pulls again, and I place the laptop to the side, and let him lead me down a hallway. He opens the back door, and leads me, both of us in socks, again, to the shed. He opens the door and peeks inside. I look back, and see that the adults have followed us, but stay indoors. I whip around at clicking noises against the wood floor. There's a small yip, and I am knocked backwards in surprise. I stare up, and into the face, of a husky puppy. I blink, and the puppy yips again. I sit up, and the puppy jumps up, paws on my shoulder. I look at Takeru, completely..out of place. I look back at Vincent for help, and he laughs at me face. I am bewildered. A dog? But..Takeru picks up the collar and puts it on the little puppy. It prances around us. I pull myself up. A dog means they want me to stay. I don't know if I'm ready for that. Takeru and I head back to the house. The puppy follows behind us. As I reach Vincent, he studies me. My face is blank.

"What's the matter, Yamato?"

"A dog means a commitment." I say before slipping past them, back to my retreat, and my whiskey.

* * *

_Still Yamato_

It's the first week of January. Vincent has convinced me to stay until the end of month, just to give it a try. I agreed, for him. But now, the puppy's growing on me, too. She follows me around everywhere. I don't want to name her, though, in case I leave. I started calling her Baby, and that's what she listens to, so I guess I named her by accident. I'm sitting at the kitchen table with Takeru. He's eating a ham sandwich, I'm eating crackers. Natsuko's been trying to cook so that I can eat, too, but she's having difficulties with it. I started cooking for myself three days ago, she seems relived.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Takeru asks me. I don't even glance at him.

"Should I be?"

"You start school tomorrow..." He says. I don't say anything. I had forgotten. I would be in Takeru's class. Junior high, even though I should be in my last grade at high school. I'm not too worried, though, because I'm smart. They're only testing me to see what level I'm at. I see the way Natsuko looks at me, but she doesn't say anything. I over heard her and Vincent talking about my rocky past on Christmas. He had said 'I don't even know everything, so..he's tough to deal with. It took me almost four years to gain even some of his trust.' Something warm bounds into the room and crashes into my legs. Baby yips up at me. I look down at her, and she starts barking even more.

"Baby, shh!" Takeru says at the same time Natsuko does. Baby just barks louder. I touch her head.

"Shush, I'm eating." I inform her. She falls silent and just looks up at me. Her tail wags.

"I can't believe how well you are with animals, Yamato." Natsuko praises me. I shrug off her compliment. I finish eating my crackers and stand.

"I'm gonna take Baby for a walk.." I announce to no one. I grab her leash, and slide my shoes on. She wags her tail and jumps up on my leg to try and get the leash faster. I hook it onto her collar, and we leave the house. I walk with my head down. My thoughts are everywhere. We end up at the high school field. A ball lands at my feet.

"Hey, pass it back!" Someone shouts. They are running towards me. I look up into chocolate brown eyes. Tan skin, wild brown hair, and I groan in annoyance. Of course. Taichi Yagami. Just my luck.


	4. Chapter 4

_Yamato_

"Oh! It's you! Hi." I glare at him. He ignores my silence.

"Do you play soccer? Aren't you cold? Where's your jacket? Is this your dog?" He bends down to pet the black and white puppy, but she's in my arms before he knows what happened.

"Leave her alone. Leave me alone." I snap. I go to walk away, but he stops me with a touch of his hand on my shoulder. I knock his hand away. A spasm of fear shoots through me.

"Don't touch me." I hiss, and then I keep walking. He has to run to catch up, and he touches my shoulder, I turn so fast I startle him, and in the same second there's a cracking noise, and his nose is bleeding. In his shock, he falls backwards. I glare down at him. His mouth is still open from whatever he was going to say.

"I said don't fucking touch me." Baby yips at me, and I put her back on the ground, and we walk away. I don't look back. I rush back to the house, and hide in my room. I expect the police to knock on my door, and my heart jumps every time I hear a car. At five pm, Natsuko appears.

"It's dinner time.." She says. I glance at her, but say nothing. I'm really not that hungry.

"Please eat," She says, she's almost begging. I sigh and pull myself up. She's right, in the week I've been here, I've eaten a box of crackers and nothing else...Which, you know, is alright, because the whiskey I had only lasted until the 26th. I follow her through the house that I still barely know. I seat myself beside Takeru, away from Natsuko and Hiroaki. I eat plain salad, fresh veggies, and some bread. Natsuko is pleased that I've eaten a decent amount tonight. Takeru opens his mouth, probably to ask another question, but a loud banging on the door makes us jump. I breath out heavily. It is the knock of a police officer. Hiroaki is the first to move.

"Hello, officer." I hear him say. Takeru looks at me. Natsuko's eyes widened and she goes to see what's happening.

"What did you do?" Takeru hisses at me. I shake my head. He doesn't need to know I punched his friend in the face, I'm sure he'll hear all about it tomorrow, anyway.

"Takeru, Yamato, come here please." Hiroaki's voice is hard. Takeru and I go to the door, where the officer is standing. Before he looks at me, I take a deep breath. I am a good actor. I had to be my whole life, because everything was just _fine._ The officer looks at Takeru, then at me. He chooses that I'm the better option, me being the almost the same height as Taichi.

"Someone said today that you punched Taichi Yagami in the face. Broke his nose, too."

There's no beating around it. He wants to know what happened. My eyes go wide.

"Me?" I say, my voice cracks, proving once again that I'm in shock. What a time for my voice to screw up. The officer nods.

"You have a dog?" I nod my head, and look behind me, where Baby is patiently awaiting orders.

"The dog even matches the description." I don't know what to say to that. I didn't even think about that. I had even changed, so that no one could point out what I was wearing, just in case. Takeru rescued me.

"There were seven other huskies that went the same day she did, so it could've been anyone! Besides, who did you get this information from?"

"A witness."

"Not Taichi, himself?" I asked, real shock hit me as the officer shook his head.

"Said he'd never seen the boy before."

"Well then it couldn't have been me, I met Taichi on Christmas eve." I inform the officer. He eyes me for a minute, then nods.

"Thanks for your time." My heart is pounding in my chest as the door closes. Three pairs of eyes on me.

"I don't...feel..." I mumble, before turning and fleeing to my bedroom. I lean against the door. Takeru was hurt I had punched Yagami. I didn't particularly care, but..if he told Natsuko? Vincent would be here in under an hour. As soon as my body relaxed, my laptop was flipped open. The website I chose is one of the only ones I'd ever use. A blog, for abused kids. This is where I had met Billy. I chose to make a new entry.

_I don't know what to do. For the first time, ever, I am unsure about who I am. I find myself worrying about a dog, named Baby, and a little brother I never wanted. What's wrong with me? I'm almost excited to go to school. The one thing that hasn't changed is I broke someones nose today. I felt nothing. I even looked a cop straight in the eye and denied it, and got away._

I stare at the words on the screen, but I don't post anything, I just shut it the internet down. I decide, that tonight is the right time for me to find some trouble. I pull out clean clothes, and then climb into the shower. It takes half an hour for my body to feel clean enough to get out. I get dressed, and make me way back to my room. I walk past Takeru's open door on the way, and he looks at me, but doesn't say anything. I'm very good at the waiting game. I know I have to leave after eleven, if I don't want to get caught, so, it's into bed with my eyes closed. When Natsuko comes to check on me, she leans over me. I hear her breath out, and a few seconds later, my door closes. My eyes open. I am safe for now, as long as I am quiet. I'm very good at being quiet, as well. Having your jaw broken for speaking makes you not want to speak. Being hit every time you make a sound makes you learn to be quiet, whatever you're doing. The only issue I was going to have was Baby. After thinking about this problem for nearly an hour, the best thing that came to mind was to take her with me. So I did. Creeping around this house almost makes me feel bad, in little over a week, this family had spent almost 2,000 on me. That's the most anyone's spent on me in my entire eighteen years. As the door clicks shut behind me, my heart begins racing in excitement.

* * *

_Yamato_

I'm creeping back into my house at 2:30 in the morning. I have enough speed on me to last me a month, and enough in my system to get me through the day, at least. My heart won't relax, I don't know if it's just the speed or if I'm being paranoid. I head for my room, almost silently, and nearly have a heart attack as I bump into Takeru. The urge to bond with my little brother hits me. I push it away.

"What're you doing awake?" I ask. Even I can hear the slur in my voice. Drunk more then I thought. Oh well.

"I had to pee." He says, yawning. I nod my head.

"Well, see you in like, four hours." He says slipping back into his room. I follow suit, and strip into boxers before jumping into my bed. Thinking about what I had to do in order to get this speed makes me shake. I'm finally away from all that, and I still do it. What's wrong with me? The places, and people and sex it took to get my body what it needed was disgusting. I needed to stop, but..I had nightmares all night. I always did after sex. Sex is not something my brain finds okay. It is not natural, it is wrong. Natsuko shakes me awake too soon, and I'm fucking bitchy. In the kitchen Takeru is bouncing around like a fucking ball.

"Aren't you excited!" He asks me, grinning.

"No," I say. Toneless. My heart is still pounding, so there speed is still there.

"Nervous?" Natsuko asks, noticing how sweaty I was.

"No."

"Is 'no' the only word you're going to say today?" Hiroaki. I think about saying yes, just to see what he'd do.

"No." He glares at me. I beam at him. I glance at the clock. Almost time to go. I debate on taking more speed, but, no, that would not be a good idea.

"Okay, let's go." Natsuko spoke, Takeru leaps up and grabbed his bag. I followed, with no bag.

"You're not bringing anything?"

"No," Natsuko doesn't say a word as Takeru and I climb into her car. I'm going to Takeru's school to take a test, to prove what level my brains at. I'm smart, so I'm not worried. I taught myself more then enough. As soon as we pull up to the school, Takeru's gone. I watch as he joins up with Hikari. He's also with a boy with brown hair, and brown eyes. He kinda looks like Taichi, only smaller. Hikari notices me getting out of the car and waves. I ignore her. I follow Natsuko into the school. She's talking, but I'm not really listening. I haven't been inside a school in almost four years. It's strange to be back. Natsuko does all the talking to the principal, and I'm lead to another room. The room is empty except for a table and one chair. We're on the second floor, so the windows just show other buildings. I sit at the table. A book is put in front of me, with a pen, and a calculator.

"Any questions?" I skim through the book, and notice the math. Never do math in pen. Ever.

"Can I have a pencil?" I'm given what's been requested.

"Take as long as you want." The principal informs me.

"I'll be waiting in the office for you, okay, Yamato?" Natsuko says. She's trying to act motherly, so I ignore her. It takes me all of half an hour to finish the 50 page book. I bring it back to the principal.

"Finished already?" She's in shock. She checks my answers, then looks up at me.

"When did you stop going to school?" She's trying to hide the surprise in her voice, but is failing.

"Just before I turned fourteen."

"Can I talk to your mom alone, please?" I roll my eyes at the word 'mom', a fact both notice. I leave the room, and sit in the office, waiting. The secretary keeps smiling at me. It's driving me insane. It seems like forever, and eventually my mother emerges from the lair of -a-lot. That's not really her name, but I got bored in the ten minutes it takes for them to 'talk'. It's Natsuko who looks shocked now. She approaches me.

"What did I do?" I ask, slightly annoyed no one has told me yet.

"You're at a grade 11 level, so you'll be going to high school."

"Oh." It's really no surprise to me, but, hey. Natsuko thanks the principal, and we wander back to the car, where I'll be driven to the high school. I feel like I'm on auto. I follow, I speak when spoken to, I do as I'm told. When I realize this, my heart nearly stops. My air won't come in fast enough and I start to choke.

"Yamato?" Natsuko is thrown to mother mode at the look on my face. Then, within the next second, it's gone and I'm okay. I push Natsuko away from me.

"I'm fine." I say. This new principal is eyeing me funny, and I glare at him. He looks back to Natsuko.

"Well, anyway, I guess it's time for him to join second class." He looks at a list of the courses he's randomly thrown together for me, and then leaves the room momentarily.

"Sorry, I'm just having a student in all of his classes brought down to help him around."

"Oh, thanks a great idea!" Natsuko seems so happy. Happy people really bother me. It makes me queasy knowing that I'm the only one in everyone else's perfect life that's so fucked up. There's a knock on the door.

"Come in!" The principal calls, a boy walks in. Tan skin, brown hair, brown eyes, and a broken noise. I groan, loud enough that all eyes turn to me. What the fuck is this? Taichi Yagami is in all of my classes, and is now to show me around the school. Life really hates me.

**Chapter four done! Reviews would be beautiful! Thanks for everyone that's favorited this story, or added it to your story alerts! You guys are amazing (= ALSO, are the chapters too long? Are they too short? I'm scared that if I make them any longer you'll lose interest!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long to update, someone took my laptop on me, therefore I couldn't write anything. I still don't have my laptop, and that means this is NOT the original chapter five that I had, but it's all I could do..Sorry! And to the reader that questions Matt's being adopted..He mentions it in chapter one, very briefly, but I have intentionally left it out so far. And the reason for his adoption is the same reason Hiroaki's so cold towards him. Soon to be explained, I promise! Before I forget the way the schools work here is FOUR classes a day. Then in February you do exams and then you get another four classes, and that's your year. I'm going to work Matt and Tai's school like that, because it flows with the story. So because it is JANUARY for Yamato right now, he has a month before new classes start. I DO know that this is NOT the way the schools in Japan work. Sorry if that bothers anyone. And I'm sorry for the misspelling of any names. Anyways, enjoy!**

_Yamato_

I glare at Taichi, who shrinks back. He becomes smaller. I'm pleased with this, because that means that he's learned something. He opens his mouth to say something, then closes it as the principal begins speaking.

"This is Yamato." Taichi nods.

"I want you to show him around the school."

"I don't need a ba-"

"You have all your classes together, so off to second with you boys." The principal hands me a sheet with four classes on it. Math, Biology, Gym and Social Studies. Taichi is a step in front of me for the walk to Biology. He stays quiet until we're at the door.

"Is your last name Ishida?"

"No." Taichi looks at me. It takes me a second to realize what he wants.

"Ranger." Taichi opens the door, and bows in respect to the teacher, who was in the middle of talking.

"This is Yamato Ranger." The teacher's eyes study me. I feel like I'm the next animal he's inspecting, and I notice the way his eyes linger on the zipper of my pants for just a moment too long.

"Sit with Taichi." He says, pretending I'm nothing of interest. Taichi leads me to our seats, and I can feel the teachers eyes on me. Fear crawls along my skin, raising goosebumps. I quit school for this reason, it will not happen again. Even so, my hands shake as Taichi shows me his text book, and gives me an empty note book and pen.

"I don't ne-"

"Just take it. You can give me back a book tomorrow." He says. I nod. His voice sounds off because of the bandage on his face. I feel a brief stab of guilt, but he's no longer annoying, so it fades almost as fast as it hit. I sit for half an hour, taking notes, and shaking the whole time. Eventually I notice it's not just one set of eyes on me.

"What?" I snap at Taichi, although it's only a whisper. He looks at me for a second longer before looking down. The concern in his eyes make me angry. When the bell rings Taichi is ready almost as fast as I am. I realize that it's lunch, because everyone is gone within seconds. Just as we're about to walk out the door, the teacher says my name. It takes all of energy not to bolt. I spin on my heel and walk towards his desk. It takes thirty steps. It takes 29 for me to compose myself. He hands me a textbook, once again, his eyes trailing my body. I twirl and escape as fast as I can without running. Taichi is waiting outside the door for me. He doesn't say anything, just looks at me. I don't know what he's looking for, but I guess he sees it because he looks away.

"Want to sit with me and friends?" He offers. I raise an eyebrow.

"Why the hell would I want to do that?"

"Because you don't know anyone here. I just thought it would be nice for you to not sit alone, and that way I can find you again without much trouble."

"Pretty sure I can find the gym myself, thanks." Taichi sighs. I roll my eyes and walk away. This is the perfect time to find everything I need. Alone. I wander around the school. People are eyeing me suspiciously, and I notice how few people have blonde hair. I stick out. Something I've always hated. Having attention drawn to me has never been a good thing, and the lust in I see in the eyes scare me. I'm grateful when the bell rings, because at least no one looks at me when I'm with Taichi. I will give him that. Taichi's heading into the change room when I get to the gym. I follow him. I sit on a bench as he changes. Gross. I don't want to have to change in here, ever. I make a mental note to make sure I'm always ready for gym. Taichi turns, and jumps.

"Whoa! How long have you been there?"

"I watched your ass while you changed." I say, my voice is like acid, and he flinches. He finishes changing and we go to the gym. The teacher looks at me and smiles.

"Yamato Ranger, correct?" I dip my head once. He makes my skin crawl just by his voice. I think maybe I'm paranoid.

"Tomorrow, I expect gym strip." He informs me. I nod again. Ew.

"And everyone is required to shower after class, except on Wednesdays and every third Friday." My heart almost stops. Taichi touches my shoulder. I slap his hand away. I glare at him.

"Isn't that the same reason I broke your nose in the first place?"

"We've been playing floor hockey." He says, ignoring me. Great. Hockey. The only sport I can play without hurting someone, normally, is basketball. And the only reason is because I'm tall. We become armed with hickey sticks, and I'm slightly alarmed. Fifteen minutes in, I'm ready to fake an injury to get out. School sucks. In Biology, I took notes about worms, at lunch I was nearly gang raped by girls, and beaten by boys whose girlfriends wouldn't stop giggling at me, and so far two out of four teachers make me feel like I'm going to be attacked. Taichi and I were put on the same team, and he notices how I flinch from the little ball that keeps flying past my head. He runs past, and stops next to me, pretending to be waiting.

"If you stay close you'll get credit, I promise."I debate on it for a good five minutes, and decide that I will try it Taichi's way. He's right. the ball stays clear of my head, and he doesn't do much running. He scores most of the goals, and my team wins. We still have a half class. The teacher decides we're free to do what we want.

"Taichi, Yamato! Good job!" He calls from across the room. My eyes narrow. How do you miss that I didn't even try and get the ball? I follow Taichi into the backroom to put my hockey stick away. My minds racing. He seems so familiar, I just can't place him. Taichi grabs a soccer ball, and his off to play with his friends. I sit on a bench and pretend to watch everyone else play. The bench moves as someone sits beside me. I glance sideways. I notice immediately that he is not from Japan.

"Whatchya doing Yamato?" The teacher asks me. I debate on telling him the truth, but decide on lies. They always work better with my life.

"Learning new soccer moves." I say with a shrug.

"Ah, that's good." He gives me an innocent smile, and then gets up to stop a fight. My head turns. Faces come in and out of my head, and his is there. From along time ago. What's his name? As hard as I try, I can't remember. A hand is in front of my face.

"-Mat-" A voice?

"Mato!" My head snaps up to look at Taichi.

"Bell rang, let's go." I follow Taichi to the change rooms, where he showers and changes in five minuets. His hair is dripping as we make our way to social studies. A girl nearly crashes into me.

"Sorry Taichi! Oh, whose this?"

"Hey, Sora. This is Yamato. He's Takeru's big brother."

"Oh really? That's great! Tell him I say hi, will you?" I nod my head. Another bell rings.

"Oh no!" Sora whips around and flies down the hallway. Taichi breaks out in a run, and I follow him, not as fast. He gets to the door a good fifty steps before me. I join him, and he's bowing to the teacher, whose threatening him with detention. I breath out, and Taichi looks at me.

"This is Yamato, I've been told to show him around."

"Oh, well, if that's the case, I'm sorry Taichi." Taichi offers me a weak smile. I'd just saved him from detention. The teacher greets me, and introduces me to the class. I notice a red head whose giving Taichi an odd look. He grins at the boy. The teacher hands me a textbook.

"We're learning about Canada today, as something off of the curriculum." She informs me.

"Oh, I should be great at that.." I mumble. Taichi looks at me.

"Seats please. Yamato, because of this, you can sit with Taichi, and his partner Koushiro." As we approach the red head, he jumps up and gets a chair for me, placing it in between him and Taichi. I sit and my eyes drop immediately. The classroom is silent, except for the teachers voice. I'm only half listening, but I'm more then aware when the classroom explodes with noise.

"So, what did you mean when you said you'd be great?" Taichi asks me. I don't even look at him. My head is busy with other things. I'm aware Taichi's mouth has opened again. His breath smells sweet, and it bothers me.

"Taichi, he seems occupied. It's probably overwhelming to be in a new city, with a new family, and now a new school. Just leave him be." I glance at the short redhead.

"You don't look old enough to be 17 or 18." I say.

"I'm only 16, I'm just smart."

"He's a mad genius." Taichi says from my other side. So he jumped a grade.

"So what does that make me? I haven't been in school since I was fourteen." Taichi's mouth falls open. Koushiro smiles. I look away. I want to be locked in my bedroom. I want to drink, I want...I remember the speed in my pocket.

"I need to pee." I say. Taichi's hand shoots up. The teacher approach us.

"Yes, Taichi?" She says with a sigh.

"Yamato has to pee." She looks at me.

"Five minutes." I jump up, and try and find the nearest bathroom. I double check that no one is in there, and I have a decent amount of speed in my system within seconds. I come back to the classroom, and the buzz is already hitting me. I sit in between the two boys.

"So, what're we doing?" I ask. Taichi looks suspicious. Koushiro is just unsure. The rest of the day flies by, and before I know it, I'm at home. Cooking dinner for Takeru.

"Are you a good cook?" He asks, peering over my shoulder.

"Yeah." I say quietly

"Do they leave you to fend for yourself often?" He shrugs.

"They work." I nod absently. Another ten minutes, and I've made vegan spaghetti. Takeru is unsure at first, but after a few bites he shovels it into his mouth.

"Wow, best thing I've ever eaten." He informs me after. It's the first compliment I've ever had on my cooking, and despite the walls I've built, I give him a real smile. We sit together, and do homework. At 8:30, we decide to do the dishes. We're finishing up as Natsuko and Hiroaki come into the house. Takeru puts the last dish away, and I drain the sink.

"Hello, boys." Hiroaki says. Takeru smiles at him.

"Hi dad, mom. Yamato made dinner! It was good." They share a look, and it's asking each other whether or not to try it. Hiroaki's stomach growls, and he looks at the plate beside me. In to the microwave both plates go. I watch while they eat. They like it to. By the time they're done, it's closer to 9:30.

"I'm gonna go to bed, today was..tiring." I inform them. The last of the speed is wearing off as they say goodnight. I go to my bedroom, and am greeted to Baby's barking.

"Hi, babe." I say, as I pet her. I look through my clothes, and find something suitable for gym strip tomorrow. My uniform comes later. We supply gym stuff. I grab a pair of boxer and a t-shirt and head to the bathroom. I shower. I'm so tired, that I pass out almost as soon as I'm back into my room and in bed.

_His face is there, and his body is pushing against mine. Something hard against my belly button. I try to squirm away, and his fist connects with my head, stunning me. I let out a whimper, and he leaps up, smashing his foot into my stomach. The pain shoots through my body, and I almost break. My head becomes empty as I stare up at his naked body._

"What's the matter with you, Matt?" _I say nothing. His foot connects with my side hard enough to throw me off the bed into the wall. A soft sound, a crack from my ribs. I tremble as he jumps off the bed._

_"Answer me when I speak to you!" __He screams._

"I'm sorry.." _I whisper. His foot hits the wall beside my head, and my eyes widen. He yanks me up, and throws me onto the bed. I almost scream do to the pain in my ribs. He's on top of me, and pushes himself inside, making my body explode in pain._

I wake up screaming. Natsuko's there, trying to comfort me and Baby's by my side, yipping.

"It's okay, Yamato, I promise." Natsuko tries to soothe me. There are no tears, just pain. I'm worried about myself, because I've never had dreams about my past before. I begin to realize that I need help.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I'm back with chapter six! The end is kind of..ehh, but the next chapter we find out why Matt was adopted! Hurray! And there's going to be a fairly BIG Matt/Tai bond! Thanks for all the reviews/story favorites/alerts. It made me feel good. This chapter's up because my sister requested I hurry, so Court, this ones for you ;]. The more reviews I get, the faster I update, so keep that in mind! Sorry in advance for any spelling. All the Japanese names are on my laptop, which I am still without! I'll fix spelling/grammar when I'm back on my computer, so, enjoy!**

Yamato

I'm not sure if it was my screaming, again, or the bright sunlight that woke me up. Takeru was standing at my door, eyes wide.

"What did I say?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"Nothing. You were just..loud." I yawn. The light's too bright to be 7.

"What time is it?"

"Almost noon, why?"

"No school?"

"Mum said we didn't need to go, because of your nightmares."

"Oh." My heart was attacking my chest viciously. It felt like it was going to smash through my rib cage. I pulled myself into a sitting position. I felt..gross. Dirty. I got up and out of bed, and pushed gently past Takeru, right to the shower. The water was hot enough to burn my skin. I watched it turn bright red. I stayed in the water until it went cold. I got dressed, and went to find Takeru. He was in the kitchen, looking for food.

"Hmm. We need to go shopping.." He said.

"Really?" He jumped, and hit his head on an open cupboard door.

"Don't do that!" He snapped, rubbing his head. I couldn't help but smile.

"Not funny!" He said, pouting.

"I thought it was." I began helping him search for food. There really wasn't much.

"Well, mom left us money to go out and eat, I guess I see why." Takeru said after searching for nearly ten minutes, and only finding things I couldn't eat, or he didn't like. I looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"Why didn't you say that BEFORE we started looking?" I grumbled. He shrugged. He disappeared for a minute, and handed me money. I counted it, and knew, that I had enough to get what my body wanted, and still have enough to eat out with Takeru. I bit my lip, thinking about how much I wanted to spend on something that was slowly killing me, but I knew even before I thought it over that it would be close to everything in my hand. I watched Takeru slide his shoes on.

"You coming?"

"Uh..Yea, yea.." My shoes were on my feet and we were out the door within ten minutes. Takeru insisted we go to his favorite restaurant. Alright. Whatever makes the kid happy. It took us about fifteen minutes to walk there. We waited to be seated for about thirty seconds. As I read through the menu, all I could eat was salad. Takeru noticed, too.

"Oh.." He said, to no one.

"It's fine. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay? I need to get something else with this money."

"Uh.."

"School bag." Takeru nodded, and I was gone. I did plan on buying a school bag, I just also planned on having it filled with alcohol and whatever drug I could find that would get me high enough to ignore my dreams. Alcohol? Easy. Drugs? Not so much. It took be longer then normal, but whatever. I had enough coke on me to keep me going for two weeks. I slid back into the booth with Takeru half an hour later, and right as I sat down, food was placed in front of us. Takeru ate slowly, watching me eat. I tried not to eat too fast, knowing I'd choke. I really wanted to get home. Hide out in my room, and drink. I finished first, I had barely tasted the salad.

"Are you sure that's enough, cause I'm sure we can still go shopping.." Takeru voiced. I shrugged.

"I'm fine. I'm just not feeling good. Want to go lay down." I said. He nodded, and finished eating. We paid, and left. We ambled home, not really sure what to do with the rest of our day.

"Do you like movies?" Takeru asked me.

"Not really."

"Oh..." He was quiet for a few minutes, and then..

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"About girls?" I froze, my heart stopping.

"No. Girls are gross, boys are worse, and sex is just fucking disgusting." He kept his eyes down, and said nothing. My tone meant conversation over. Period. We walked in silence the rest of the way home. I kicked my shoes off and went straight to my room. Takeru said my name, but I ignored him. I began drinking immediately. It took me a little longer to get the coke into my system, but eventually I got that, too. I've been home for two hours, and I'm drunk. And high. Life is okay, for today. I venture out of my room to find Takeru. He's sitting on a chair in the living room, watching TV. I stretch out on the couch.

"Aren't you a little old for cartoons?" Takeru doesn't answer me. My voice isn't that slurred, so he must be mad at me.

"What's the matter?" I ask, the silence is bugging me. It always does.

"Nothing." He says. He tries to keep his voice steady, but it wavers. I stare at him, and wait for him to notice. It takes about two minutes before he glances over at me. His eyes are red and puffy. He's been crying.

"I didn't make you cry, did I?" I ask, suddenly way to sober. He shakes his head. I'd missed something this morning, but it wasn't my family, so I didn't ask about it. I let my eyes drift back to the TV.

"Taichi and Hikari should be here soon," He told me. I notice the way his voice changed when he said her name. I pretend I didn't hear him. I did not want to see Taichi today. Not at all. I became antsy. I jumped up, scaring Takeru.

"I'mma go take Baby for a walk."

"Kay.." I ran up to my room to grab her leash. The little dog was my shadow, and she followed me everywhere, so I didn't really need it. Baby and I took off down the street, running. I was in such a hurry, I had almost forgot my shoes. I took her to the park, and we played for almost two hours, me running just as much as her. By the time we left, I had to carry her she was so tired, and I knew how she felt. I got home and dropped her on the floor, gently. I was greeted by Taichi's laugh. I groaned. They hadn't heard me come in.

"He's weird." I heard Takeru say. I listened, I knew they were talking about me.

"How is he weird?" Hikari.

"He just..is. Last night he had such bad nightmares he kept everyone up with his screaming."

"That doesn't make him weird, Takeru! That just means that he's obviously had some bad experiences in his life."

"He's always drinking," Hikari and Taichi both became still. They didn't know what to say to that.

"He got..high during third yesterday, too." Taichi added after a few minutes.

"You guys are being too hard on him! We don't know what he went through." Hikari says, her voice growing. That's when Baby decided to run into the room they were in, barking. They all fell silent, and I opened the door quietly, then shut it loud enough they could hear.

"Yamato!" Three voices ring out.

"Hello." I said, toneless. Just as always around Taichi. I appear in the room, both Taichi and Takeru look away. Hikari smiles at me.

"Where'd you go?"

"Puppy had to pee." I sit next to Hikari on the floor. I like her. She's no where near as annoying as Taichi, and she really does make you feel calm. Taichi looks at me. He can tell I'm high, but he says nothing. I hold his gaze, and he looks away, blushing. We sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Can I call you Matt?" Hikari asks out of no where. Taichi turns to look at his sister.

"Only if I can call you Kari," I say, without looking at her.

"Of course you can!" I can hear the smile in her voice. Taichi looks away again, and I know I've won. He won't be telling anyone else about my drug use during school hours. Or..any time at all, for that matter. I sit and listen to Takeru and Hikari talk. Eventually Taichi joins, and I just sit and listen to them talk about..everything. Friends they miss, people they used to know. School. I sit quietly. They take for almost four hours. They only stop because Takeru's parents come home, with food. Takeru leaps up.

"Hi mom, dad!" They have take out, and from the looks of it, none I can eat. Hiroaki must have been the one to buy, because Natsuko shoots me an apologetic glance.

"Taichi and Hikari here?" Hiroaki asks.

"Hello!"They say together.

"Where's Yamato?" Hiroaki again.

"I'm right here." I say from the door way to the kitchen.

"Oh. Have a good sleep in, did you?"

"Yes."

"He slept until lunch, then we went and got him a new school bag. Then we ate out. Then watched TV, and he left to take Baby for a walk before they got here, but we've been together since he got back." My whole day covered. In three sentences. Thank you baby brother. I will never doubt having one again. Natsuko smiles. Hiroaki looks at me for a minute, then he smiles to. I offer a weak one in return, but I know there's something about me that bothers him. What it is, however, is something I'll probably never know unless I outright ask him. He hates me though, so I won't. Yet.

"Staying for dinner?" Plates are being pulled out. I begin the trek to my room, to eat the crackers I had also bought earlier.

"Yes, please." I hear, two voices, one deep and faster then the other. When I get to my room, my cell phone is ringing. I dive for it.

"Hello?" I answer, without looking at the number.

"Hey. How're you doing?" Vincent.

"Alright.." The toneless, strong facade drops.

"Matt?"

"I'm having nightmares." I admit.

"Well, that's to be expect. No other problems, though?"

"You already know what problems I have."

"Are you sober?"

"No. When am I ever?"

"Matt.."

"I know, I know.."

"How's school?"

"Yesterday was okay, I guess. The Biology teacher kept staring at my dick, and my gym teacher gives me goosebumps. I think I know him." I hear Vincent sigh, as he tries to work out what I'm saying. I realize after the words were half English, the other half Japanese. I repeat myself in English as I begin to look for my crackers.

"Really? From where?"

"I don't know, that's the problem."

"Well, if you figure it out, let me know, okay?"

"I will."

"And if you need me, j-"

"Just call, I know."

"I'll talk to you soon, Matt."

"Bye." I hang up and look at my phone for a minute. I debate on calling Billy, but change my mind. I grab my crackers, and head back to the kitchen. Taichi and Hikari are telling my parents about their last few days, and Takeru adds his opinion here or there. I stand and in the doorway, and watch. They laugh and talk. It makes me realize how much I don't belong here. I'm not normal, I'm not okay. The thought stings, but I push it away. I've never fit in, so who cares if I don't now? Hikari is the first to notice me. She looks at me, and smiles.

"Crackers for dinner?" She asks noticing the box in my hand. I shrug.

"He's a vegan." Takeru says.

"A WHAT?" Taichi asks.

"V-E-G-A-N. Vegan. I don't eat meat or dairy..or animal by products.." I say. His mouth drops.

"You don't eat ice cream?"

"Or chocolate." He looks at me like I'm stupid. I glare at him.

"Is that a problem?" He shakes his head, and looks away. I almost think about smashing him in the nose, but change my mind. The rest of dinner goes well.

* * *

Yamato

Wednesday and Thursday fly by. I'm on a mix of coke and speed through them, and before I know it, it's Friday, last class of the day. Gym. We're still playing hockey. I'm dreading it. I've done terrible so far, and the coach put Taichi on a separate team today, so I'm lost. The puck flies past my face and my eyes widen.

"Yamato!" Three people yell at me. I turn my head, and there's a body running towards me. He looks means. He looks angry. I realize he's purposely trying to run into me. I move, away from him. The only problem? He's an athlete, and I'm not, he catches up to me, and his hockey stick is at my feet, I avoid it the first time. He takes a swing at me and I duck.

"Coach!" Three or four people call for the teacher, whose watching us, _smiling_. The fucking asshole, I forget what I'm doing for a minute, and the stick hits my legs. I go towards a wall, and I'm thrown backwards inside my head before I can connect with it. A self defense my body came up with. I can see, I can hear, I can smell, I can even taste, I just can't feel. I'm more then aware of people screaming my name, and my limp body against the floor.

"Yamato?" Taichi is by my side before anyone else.

"You killed him!" My eyes are open, and I try to pull my self up, so I can speak, but the pain in my body is immense, and I sink back down. I can hear footsteps as the class gathers, and I let my eyes slip closed. I'm still breathing, so I can't be dead. Can I?


	7. Chapter 7

**So, this chapter is going to be kind of different, since Yamato's knocked himself out. The first part of this is going to be in Takeru's point of view. I was going to do the whole chapter, but I promised you guys a reason for Matt's adoption, and I will give you that. We get to find out what little brother really thinks about Yamato! So, enjoy! Sorry in advance for spelling/grammar mistakes. Reviews make me want to write! **

_Takeru_

It's been three days since my parents showed up to take me out early. Yamato was in the hospital. Kari had called that first night, asking how I was. I had been angry, so I yellled at her. She hasn't asked since. I felt bad, but ever since Yamato had moved in, I've been growing more and more depressed. I was hardly ever sad before, but just being around him brings you down. I've been trying, really I have. I want him to trust me. Maybe if he gets out his 'rough past' as Vincent had called it, he'd be better. Sitting in class, my attention is gone.

"-keru!" Something just outside..my name?

"Takeru!" My eyes snap up and I look at my teacher, mouth opening to give a lame excuse, then it closes, I'm lost.

"His brother's in the hospital, ma'am." Kari says from my side. The teacher's eyes narrow.

"I've heard. That doesn't mean he can't pay attention."

"He's been in a coma for four days. And he's not responding to anything" I say. Her eyes widened slightly. There's a slight gasp from the kids around me, and Daisuke laughs. I give him a warning glance. He grins at me. I look away. I can't wait for lunch. I'm not bugged for the rest of class, and at lunch, I go on a Daisuke hunt. He's on the soccer field.

"Hey, T.H!" He calls, waving at me. I pretty much ignore him, and that makes him grin. He's itching for the fight just as bad as I am. He approaches me.

"I heard your brother's pretty famous for being a druggie." He says. Something in my snaps, and I lunge at him. We're rolling around, attacking each other. I gain the upper hand, and he takes three punches to the face before the other soccer kids can pull me off of him. Daisuke sits up with a bleeding nose, and a split lip. He hadn't hit me back, I look to my right and see Kari. She looks pissed. At me. I don't care though. _No one_ will talk bad about my family. Even if I don't know anything about him. A teacher is on his way, yelling from across the grounds at me. I rip my arms away from the boys that were holding me away from Daisuke, and grab my stuff. I go towards the teacher. My arm is grabbed and I'm marched to the principals office. There's more yelling, no time for explaining, parents called.

"Grab your stuff and get back here, _immediately._" I head to my locker where Kari is waiting for me.

"Are you in a lot of trouble?"

"Suspended for a month." I say without looking at her.

"Why'd you attack him?"

"He said he's heard Yamato's famous for being a druggie, and I snapped." I say with a shrug. I don't look at Kari as I walk away, but I hear her hurried footsteps in the other direction. I sit at the office for nearly twenty minutes before my dad shows up to get me. He apologizes to the secretary for the wait, then motions for me to move my butt. I follow him to mom's car.

"Where you at the hospital, again?" I ask.

"Well, I wasn't." I nod.

"I'm so disappointed, Takeru. Why would you attack someone?"

"He called Yamato a druggie.." He looks at me, opens his mouth, then closes it. Something in eyes. Something about Yamato.

"Can I go to the hospital, too?"

"Sure.." I climb into the front seat and put my seat belt on. The drive to the hospital is half an hour, and spent in silence. My dad stops, and I jump out. He waves, and then drives away. I walk into the hospital.

"Can I help you?" A too cheery voice asks.

"Uh..My brother's been here for four days. He's in a coma.."

"Oh?"

"Yamato Ish-. Ranger?"

"Oh, yes, yes! Down the hall." I already know where the room is, but I don't tell the nurse that as she leads me to Yamato's room. Mom's sitting in a hard plastic chair next to his bed. I watch as he twitches. The nurse smiles and walks away. I sit next to mom. She looks at me.

"Why would you attack someone, Takeru?"

"Dad and I just had this talk. He called Yamato a druggie, and I just kind of exploded. I'm sorry." Something flashed behind her eyes, I just can't tell what. I watch Yamato for a few minutes, and his eyes seem to slip up, then fall back down.

"I think he's waking up."

"No, he's not." A male voice. I turn to look at Yamato's doctor.

"His eyes ju-"

"I know, they opened. I believe he's put himself into a 'locked-in' state."

"A what?" My mother asked.

"I don't know how to explain it. He can hear us. Smell us, I'm sure if his eyes were open, he could see us. He just can't respond."

"And he did this to himself?"

"I've seen it before. Mostly from severely abused kids." My mouth opens in an O. My mother takes a sharp breath in.

"What?"

"He's thrown himself back in attempt to not feel pain."

"Will he wake up?"

"I don't know. There's been cases, I've never seen any myself."

"And how high are the chances this is from abuse?" My mother seemed..angry. My hand was resting on the bed, and something brushed across it. Yamato's fingers. Without looking at him, I flipped my hand, palm up. His fingers connected with mine again. I knew he could hear us. He wanted me to stop the doctor. He was almost in a panic. I my brain raced to try and make him stop.

"Well, with the x-rays we had to do, I'd say high, a lot of his bones have grown crooked, probably from healing with no cast, and the bru-"

"I'm fine." Three heads whip around to see sapphire eyes staring back at us. His eyes are narrowed at the doctor. The doctor shifts uneasily.

"I'll uh..let you be." He scampers from the room. My mother throws her stuff at him. His eyes widen and he looks at me. He mouths 'help me'. Although he looks terrified, he pats her back.

"I'm alright," He says again. My mother is crying, as she lets him go.

"What did you do to yourself?" She asks him, instead of letting him answer, I move myself from my chair and hug him. His arms wrap around me and he mumbles

"Thank you." against my shoulder. An instant smile hits my face. I feel we've bonded, and I'm glad. I let him go and sink back into my chair.

"What day is it?" He asks.

"Tuesday."

"I've been out for four days?" I nodded. My mom sobs, and he looks down, in his own thoughts. I've never noticed until now how guarded his voice is. Like the world is meant to hurt him. The hospital surrounding doesn't bother him, as it would me, and I almost want to ask why, but I don't. Not with my mom here. She's upset as it is.

"Can you imagine how angry Vincent would've been?" She asks, suddenly. Yamato looks up at her.

"No one's told him yet?"

"No, we we're going to wait another day.." Yamato doesn't seem worried about this information either. He doesn't ask about our father, either. He just seemed..tired. He stays relaxed against his pillows, every once in awhile he'll voice a thought, but mostly he just listens to my mom tell him about her four days sitting by his bed. When she's done, he sits quietly. Then, she goes,

"Oh. And Takeru got suspended for punching his friend in the mouth."

"Not the mouth, the face.." I defended myself.

"Why?" Yamato asked. There was no actual question, he just knew that's what she wanted him to ask.

"Because he insulted you.." I honestly admit. Yamato's silent and I look up to seeing him watching me. He gives that half shrug.

"Probably cause he's jealous. I'm better looking." Yamato makes us both laugh, and my mom stops her crying. My mom tells Yamato more about our life. She even adds in the recent fighting between her and my dad. I look down at this part. She says the argue. I say they scream and smash things. After awhile, my mom grows tired.

"Maybe you should go home, and rest." Yamato suggests. She looks at him.

"I can't leave you alone here."

"Why not? I'm eighteen. I'm not scared of hospitals. And besides, Takeru's going to stay. Aren't you?" He adds looking at me. He can see that I have questions for him. I nod.

"Yea, of course." My mom seems hesitant.

"Well, okay..I'll be back in a few hours, okay?" Yamato gives her a smile. A forced, fake smile, but it was enough for her. We watched her leave, and I had tons of questions for Yamato. Which to ask though? He played wit his fingers, not really looking at me.

"Who was abusing you?" I asked, almost silently. I don't know if he heard or not, but he didn't answer.

"Whats your favorite thing to do?" He shrugs.

"Listen to music?"

"Whose your best friend?"

"...Baby."

"Human best friend?"

"Uh..Billy." It continues until Taichi and Hikari show up. It seems my mother called them, to let them know Yamato was awake.

"Hi, Matt!" Kari greets with a smile.

"Hello." He says, annoyed they interrupted. Kari comes in, without stopping, Tai, however stops at the door. I realized then that it was _Yamato_ that had broken his nose.

"Are you coming in?" I ask him. He shifts his wight.

"He bought Matt a present, so he's nervous." Kari said with a small giggle. Yamato seemed to assess this for a minute, staring at Tai, whose cheeks had turned pink. Then, surprising me, and obviously Tai, Yamato held out his hands. Tai turned crimson, but approached Yamato and handed him a blue bag. Yamato peeked inside, and pulled out a wolf stuffed animal. He laid it against chest. He didn't thank Tai, but he studied him. Tai sat, and began to squirm under Yamato's gaze. Kari started talking about what she'd done to Daisuke for insulting Yamato, and I noticed Yamato began stroked the wolf's ear. He was a million miles away.

* * *

_Yamato_

I'm absently aware of Kari talking about a boy name Daisuke. I'm not overly interested though. I'm worried about when Natsuko gets back. She'll probably have questions I won't want to answer. I sit, and I wait. Takeru's fingers brush my arm, and I look over at him. He's watching me with worry. Kari stops talking, as she noticed the exchange.

"I'm okay," I repeat my earlier statement. Kari smiles at me, Takeru's unsure. At that moment, though, Natsuko reappears with Hiroaki.

"Tai, Kari. How are you?" Nastusko greets.

"Good," From them both. I find it annoying they keep doing that, and I hmpf at them. They look at me, but I look away.

"We need to speak with Yamato." Hiroaki. Cold. Firm. Taichi, Kari, and Takeru give me goodbye looks, and they leave the room. I'm left with two people I don't want to be with. I'd even take Taichi, right now. My fingers stroke the wolf again. I'll have to thank him. The room is silent as the door closes behind Takeru. I wait. They wait. It's Natsuko that speaks first.

"Severe abuse? Why didn't you tell anyone." I ignore the question, and Hiroaki gets angry.

"Answer her!" He snaps. I glare at him.

"Answer me, first." I'm calm on the outside. Panicking on the inside. Hiroaki blinks.

_"What?" _He says.

"You don't think I have questions? I'd love to know why I was given up for adoption." Pain, then anger flashed through his eyes. Hers filled with tears and she looked away.

"You weren't given up for adoption." Hiroaki says through clenched teeth.

"No? Well, tell me what happened then. Maybe then I'll answer some of your questions." Hiroaki turned red in anger. It was Natsuko who spoke.

"We were very young, Yamato, and we were unsure if we wanted to keep you, so you went unnamed for almost two weeks." My eyes narrowed slightly, alright, fine. Why did _Andrew Ranger_ adopted me then? Hiroaki began then.

"I had a friend. An Andrew Ranger.." My heart stopped.

"And he was so jealous of you Yamato. He kept saying he'd adopt you, if we chose not to keep you. It took us two weeks, but we decided that we wanted you, and that we loved you." He _knew _my abuser. Is that why he was so cold towards me? Is that why he hated me?

"The night we told him, you went missing. Right from under the nurses. We suspected it was him, but by the time the police got to his house, he was gone."

"He's from Canada, though. How'd you know him?"

"He went to high school with me. Moved here when he was twelve I believe." Things became clear then. He really _had_ stolen me. I didn't hate the Ishida family so much anymore. And maybe, they really did deserve some answers.

"It's your turn now, Yamato.." Natsuko. I shrugged.

"What do you want to know?"

"Was it actually Andrew that was hurting you?"

"Yea, and his brother. His friends." Nameless other people. But they didn't need to know about that.

"When did it start?"

"I don't know. My first memory is being scared to upset him. He threw me down the stairs.."

"How come no ones ever caught him?" Hiroaki asked. It was rhetorical, but I answered anyway.

"We moved a lot. I've lived in British Columbia, Alberta, Ontario, Prince Edward Island, Alaska, Seattle, Las Vegas, California, Cairo, Venice, and some place in Germany. Plus countless other places whose names I didn't bother to learn." Natsuko began crying again, and she reattached herself to my neck. I patted her arm gently. Maybe they really did love me. Hiroaki opened his mouth.

"I have another question." I said, and his mouth closed.

"Why do you hate me?" Natsuko's body froze against me, but she didn't let me go. Hiroaki stared at me, and I looked right back into his eyes.

"I don't hate you! I could never hate you. You were my first born son. You were stolen away from me! Just, your name...I didn't know if it was the same Ranger or not, I was confused." I nodded. Suitable enough for me. Something changed, then. I knew that living here might be forever, but they actually cared about me. Something only Vincent had ever done, and I couldn't even tell if he was just doing his job, or if I really meant anything. I've never had so many answers, and been so confused at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, hello! Back with chapter eight. Hmm. I was hoping this would be under 10 chapters, but obviously that's not gonna happen! BUT, I'm hoping I can get Tai and Matt to connect fast, but in this chapter you'll see how much that wolf effected Matt's feeling towards Tai. Reviews make me update faster; Enjoy! Sorry in advance for misspellings.**

_Yamato_

Laying in the hospital is boring. The wolf Taichi gave me makes me feel not so alone though. It's probably 2 am, and I haven't slept yet. I stare at the door. There's a small window, and every so often, someone rushes by, and I make up stories about them. Which of my hospital visits they're attending to. The wolf lays against my chest and I run my fingers a long the same spot, already it's starting to lose the soft fuzz. I think about the boy that gave me the wolf stuffed animal. It actually really bothered me that I couldn't be nice to him. Maybe we just didn't have the connection Takeru and I had, but I found I could not be nice to the boy. I didn't know what it was, either. There was no reason I couldn't be nice. I was nice to Kari. I was nice to Billy. Even Koushiro. I just _couldn't_ be nice to Taichi Yagami. I didn't even know why. I sighed in frustration, and the beeping of my heart monitor picked up. A nurse was in the room within seconds.

"What's the matter, Matt?" She asked, checking the machine by my head.

"Bad dream? I don't know. I'm fine." At my words my heart slowed, and I really was okay. She eyed me suspiciously before turning and walking away. She left the door open. I rolled onto my side, and snuggled the wolf close to me, desperately wishing I had someone to talk to. The wolf smelt like Taichi. Sweet. I buried myself in the wolfs fur. I'd give anything for that stupid, always laughing, idiot to be here. Taichi made me feel _safe_, even if I couldn't be nice to him. At some point, I fall asleep thinking about Taichi.

_The body on top of me his heavy, and I'm choking underneath him. He's screaming words that don't make sense. I don't struggle, although I feel like I'm dying. Suddenly, the weight is moved, and I take a deep breath in, but a second later, the winds knocked back out of me as my body hits the wall. No sound comes from me. A fists connects repeatedly with my body, and I'm gone. I can see him. Andrew. I can see the people behind him, laughing. I hear. There's no feeling I'm gone. There's blood._

_"I think you killed him." A girl. Hayley? No, not..._

_"You're hurting him, stop!" A..Taichi and Hikari._

I jerk into a sitting position and my eyes connect with blue, and there's a small gasp.

"Are you okay Matt?" Hikari. I eye her. I look for Taichi. He's there, too. My wolf in his hands. I yank it away from him and stare him down.

"Sorry, it was on the floor."

"Hmpf!" I flop down onto my pillows, cradling my wolf. Taichi smiles, and I glare at him. His smile fades, but as soon as I look away, him and Kari share a look and the smiles back. I ignore it this time. Taichi has a pretty smile. We all sit silently, and it's kind of awkward. When the doctors show up, I glare at them. Natsuko and Hiroaki follow. They're both smiling. I watch as the doctors remove the wires and tubes in my skin.

"I get to go back to the house?" Takeru looks at me, he noticed I didn't say home.

"Yep, we just wanted to double check you were actually alright before we sent you home." I shake my arm, it feels funny now. I'm well aware of the fact that I have no clothes, and I don't actually want to say anything though, so when the doctors leave, and everyone looks at me, I pull at the end of the hospital gown. It's Taichi that saves me, producing the clothes I had been wearing the Friday I ended up in the hospital.

"They were in my locker." He said. I blinked.

"You were in gym strip," He reminded me. Kari and Natsuko disappear fairly fast, and I sigh.

"Get out." I order the three boys in the room. Taichi moves, and Takeru goes to follow. Hiroaki does not.

"I'm not changing until you're gone, so if _you_ want to stay here, by all means.." He moves. The door slams behind them, and within a minute, I'm joining them. Natsuko wraps her arms around me, and I pat her arm. We begin the walk to the entrance, Natsuko keeps her arm wrapped around my shoulders. At the door to the parking lot, I stop. I twirl and fly back to my room. My wolf is still sitting on the bed, right where I left him. I grab him, and walk back to the group of people waiting for me. It's then that I notice the rain, and the wind. I stare at the whether and breathe out. A hood is placed over my head, and I go with it. I follow Natsuko to the van. Everyone gets in, and I notice that it's Taichi's sweater I'm wearing. I sit in the back with him, letting Kari and Takeru sit together. The traffic was insane, and it took almost an hour to get home. I went straight to my room, keeping Taichi's sweater. I sat next to my door and listened.

"He's not very social, is he?" Hiroaki asked as soon as he heard my door 'shut'

"Would you be?" Takeru. He had obviously been told.

"Why, what happened?" Taichi.

"Never mind, Tai. Go get your sweater so we can go home." I listened as Taichi approached my door, and I slipped away from the floor, and flipped my laptop up and on. Internet was open and running by the time Taichi knocked on my door.

"What do you want?" I ask. I'm Yamato Ranger again. Cold and toneless. Taichi opens my door.

"Uhm, I was just wondering if I could get my sweater back. Kari wants to go home." I throw it at him. He watches me. I stare at the laptop screen.

"I'm glad you're okay." He says, then the door shuts. I turn to glare at him, but I'm too late. I sigh in frustration, and go for my cell phone. The number I dial is one I've only used twice to call. It rings. Once, twice, three times, I think it's going to go to voice mail.

"Hello?" The voice is sleepy. I realize it's 3am there. Whoops.

"People are stupid." I snap. There's a yawn from the other end, and I can hear the boy shifting.

"Matt? What's the matter?"

"I hate people."

"I know that, but, what happened?"

"A stupid boy, and his stupid caring, even though I'm an asshole."

"Are you high?"

"No, are you?"

"Uhm, I was sleeping, dude. It's late." The boy on the other side of the phone is becoming annoyed. I sigh again.

"What boy?" He asks.

"His names Tai."

"Do you like him?" What a fucking stupid question.

"Uh. I don't like anyone."

"Sure, sure. Then why're you being so mean?"

"I don't know!"

"Maybe he likes you, and that's why he's being so nice." I've never thought about this. It would explain a lot, but...how do you like someone you don't know?

"We've never met in person, even though you lived in Italy for awhile, I like you." I stay silent. It was true. I've never met Billy in person, and I could easily say I cared about him. We've spoken four times with voices. Normally through short text messages, or e-mails.

"I have to go."

"Good night," Billy hangs up. I sit on my bed. My head's spinning. So much information. What to do with it, though?

Natsuko touches my arm, and my eyes open. I had fallen asleep sitting up. Baby's in my lap, and when I shift, she jumps up and licks my face. I pet her head.

"Yamato, Hiroaki and I have to go away for the night. You have to get ready for school." I blink.

"You're leaving all night?"

"Yes, is that okay? We can ge-"

"It's fine.." She watches me for a minute, then leaves. I get ready for school, and Takeru is up and ready when I get to the kitchen.

"Did they leave already?"

"Yeah. Said something about being gone for the night, coming home late tomorrow. You're in charge." I sigh. What a bunch of idiots.

"Why didn't you sleep in? I thought you didn't have school for another three weeks."

"I don't, but I was asked to walk you to school. Just in case. Whatever that means." I shrug, and play with an apple. Takeru watches me.

"Are you ready for school?"

"I've been the hospital lots before." Takeru doesn't say anything, and I leave it at that. After rolling the apple between my hands for half an hour, we decide to start walking towards school. Takeru slide his shoes on, then looked up at me.

"Can we bring Baby?" He asked. I blink.

"That way I have someone to walk home with.." I look over my shoulder at the growing puppy.

"Wanna go for a walk with T.K?" I ask her. She yelps and her tail starts wagging. She shoots down the hall and returns with her leash in mouth. She drops it at my feet, and T.K picks it up. He grins at me, and out the door we go. We walk in silence. I watch T.K try to control Baby, but he's failing miserably. I can't help but laugh at him. I take the leash from him, and give her a gentle tug to the side. She stops zigzagging instantly. I give him back the leash. Takeru glares at me. I smile innocently. At the school, he promises to be there to pick me up. We gain attention from every one, because of Baby's barking. I pick her up, and the barking stops.

"Shhh, be good." I say, and put her back down. She sits next to T.K and watches me leave. I go to my first class way before the bell rings, but I have a lot of homework I never bothered doing. When the bell rings, I am alone. Taichi joins me as the teacher calls his name. He's out of breath, and his cheeks are pink.

"Run here?"

"Yep." The whisper is barely out of his mouth before the teacher starts lecturing him. The day is going to be long and boring. I zone out through most of my classes. Lunch is eaten alone, and by the time last class comes around, I'm debating on skipping. Taichi appears from behind me.

"What're you doing? We're gonna be late."

"I'm not going."

"What? You just got back."

"I just don't feel like it..." I shrug. Taichi says nothing, and for a minute, I think he's left.

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Suit yourself." Taichi seems shocked, but he doesn't say anything. I throw my bag over my shoulder, and Taichi follows me.

"Where are we going?"

"Park? Takeru's supposed to come pick me up, so.." We leave the school, and begin the walk down the street, when someone grabs me from behind.

"Skipping are we Yamato?" My heart stops at the same time my body begins to fight the arms around me. Oh god, no, please, don't let him be here.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, loyal readers. If you haven't noticed, my update periods are becoming longer and longer. It's not because I have writers block, oh no. I have lots of ideas. I've just lost interest in writing for the moment, I'm sorry! I hate having people watch over my shoulder when I write, and I keep rewriting. I don't know which idea to follow yet. So, yeah. Anyway, I'll do my best; Sorry in advance for misspellings. I do NOT own Digimon, however I DO own Billy Stray. ALSO Teeder? Thanks for your reviews, made me laugh for the first time in awhile. I won't think you're obnoxious if you post on every chapter, promise. :)**

_Yamato_

I struggle more, and the arms tighten.

"Let me go! Get off!" I scream. I'm hoping I can gain enough attention for him to let me go. Taichi's gone. I can't find him. Oh, please have let him run. I hope he could still hear me, and get help. I scream more, and a fist connects with my jaw. I'm silent instantly.

"Thought you could run from me, eh? Thought putting a restraining order on me could keep me away from you? You're fucking pathetic. Worthless." I'm thrown to the side, my body connects with the sidewalk. We have gained attention from some people around us. Something tells me Taichi is coming back. He wouldn't just leave me, would he? No, he wouldn't. Especially not if what Billy had said was true. I watch Andrew pace.

"What to do with you?"

"There's nothing you can do." I spit.

"And why not?"

"I'm an Ishida now." He pales at the name.

"_What?_"

"I-S-H-I-D-A." I spell out for him. Although it's a lie, he doesn't need to know that, does he? He glares at me.

"How'd you find me?"

"You're little shit friend Billy isn't as loyal as you think." It hits me as a shock. Billy? But then I realize that I've never told Billy I'm in Obedia. He doesn't even know I'm in Japan, yet.

"Liar." My tone is hard. He knows I've caught him, and he doesn't deny it. We hear the sirens at the same time, he lunges at me. I dodge. Eventually though, he grabs me. I scream on the top of my lungs. People are on him in an instant. I'm shifted from person to person. The police arrive, and Taichi leaps out of the car and rushes to me.

"Who is he! Are you okay?" I go through my bag, ignoring Taichi. The paper I need is there, just like it always should be. The police come over to me, Andrew is put in the back of a car, handcuffed. I can't help but smile at him.

"Do you know him, sir?"

"Uh, yea, I do. He was my father for 14 years." The police officers mouth drops.

"Then wh-"

"Because." I give him the restraining order, which states very clearly on it, he's not to be within 10 feet of me, due to abuse charges back in America.

"This is the guy we're supposed to be looking for?" The cop asks no one. My eyebrow shoots up.

"Oh, uh, private matters. Are you gonna press charges?"

"Uh. Lookit my jaw. What do you think?" Taichi and the cop both notice my red, puffy jaw.

"He hit you?"

"Cause I screamed." I answer Taichi without looking at him. The police have a few more questions. Where we came from, why I was here, who was I staying with and why. I answer them, getting more and more annoyed. When they finally feel they have enough information, they leave me, and begin asking some of the people who saw some of what happened. No one saw the punch, but I overheard five different people tell them about the aggression with which I was thrown to the cement. Taichi did, too.

"Come on, let's go to my place. My parent's aren't home, and Kari's in school."

"Yea, okay.." I had always had a strict 'stay away from other's places' rule, because that meant we were friends. I didn't want friends. But, as mean as I was to Taichi, I kind of realized I liked being around him. I followed a step behind him to his house. Behind seemed to be my place in life, and that's where I normally was. Taichi led me up the steps to his apartment.

"It's smaller then your house, so.."

"That's fine." He unlocked the door, and slid his shoes off right inside. I copied him, not wanting to be rude. The first place we went was the kitchen. The way to Taichi was his stomach, for sure. Taichi dug something out for him to snack on, then looked at me.

"Want something? We don't got much, but.."

"No, I'm okay. Ice would be wonderful." I saw the look on his face.

"My face hurts, and I need this gone before Natsuko and Hiroaki get home. They're gone for the night, but.." Taichi went and got a towel, and put some ice in bag, and wrapped the towel around it. He pushed it against my sore jaw gently, and oh my, did it feel good. I let Taichi hold the towel to my face, but we switched when his phone rang. He went to answer it.

"Tai!" I snapped as his hand touched it. He looked at me, eyes wide.

"We're _skipping._ It's probably the school." Taichi jumped away from the phone. Then something crossed his face that I couldn't place. Something like smug.

"You called me Tai." He sang.

"Don't sing, your voice is terrible." It was only a half lie. I didn't want him to sing, it made my jaw hurt. His voice? It was beautiful. He frowned at me, then sulked away into a mystery room. I got up, and followed him down the hall. He was right, his place is small. He's bending down in front of the T.V.

"Wanna watch a movie? We can invite Takeru over later."

"Sure.." I've never really liked movies, but I think I've been enough of an asshole for one day, considering if he hadn't run, we'd probably both be dead right now. My body still hadn't quite relaxed, but the shock of actually seeing him hadn't hit me yet. That was to come later.

"Like scary movies?" I shrug. He chooses a movie. The opening scene is a girl getting beaten and raped.

"Turn it off." I say looking away. My tone got him up and moving. He picks a different one. The Grudge. I've seen this one more then enough that it doesn't bother me.

"This one okay?" He asks.

"Yea, I've seen this one already." Taichi sits back down against the couch, I've taken up my usual spot on the floor.

"Does rape bother you?"

"A lot."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Why?" The question sits. And goes unanswered. An hour later, I get up and call Takeru, just to tell him where I am. I don't tell him what happened, just let him know we'll talk later. I go back to my spot on the floor. Kari shows up at the end of the movie.

"Skipping Taichi?" Her tone is disapproving.

"Yamato was assaulted, so yes." It takes a few minutes for what he said to kick in.

"Yama..._WHAT?" _She shouts, her eyes dart from him to me, and back. I move the ice to show her my bruising cheek. She pretty much tackles me, and touches it, and then she's up and bouncing around.

"Chill," I say. She stops dead and looks at me.

"But yo-"

"Fine. I'm fine." She's not sure, and her eyes drift to Taichi, who shrugs.

"I better go, I gotta make Takeru dinner." I get up.

"I wanna come for dinner!" Taichi says, leaping up. I frown, but don't protest, he'd come anyway, I was sure. Kari tags along as well. I don't really want to cook though, so after the twenty minute, silent walk, I spent 10 in my room to get high, and I drink the rest of the vodka sitting under my bed. I dance down the steps, and almost slip on the last one. It's right to the kitchen. Takeru might not notice, my mood swings becoming normal, I would assume, by now. Taichi, however would notice. So I cook without telling them I'm cooking. Taichi comes in when it's almost done.

"Oh my God, it smells good in here." He sits at the table and watches me. I don't look back at him, just focus. It's not much. Rice and fried vegetables. Food I can eat. As long as I don't add butter to the rice. Takeru and Kari come in as I place their plates on the table.

"It _smells_ good." Kari says. She's venturing.

"He's a great cook." Takeru tells her.

"That's good." She's still unsure, and the glance that passes between her and Taichi tells me someone that cooks for them is not a very good chef. I notice that they're waiting for me.

"I'm not hungry, yet." I tell them. Takeru starts eating right away. Kari and Taichi pick for a minute, before Taichi tries it first. I can't help but laugh at both of their faces. Takeru smiles a bit.

"Promise, it's good." He tells Kari. She takes a bite. I guess they like it, because they both eat the whole plate, as does Takeru. I pick at some of the rice, but eating will destroy my high. Baby sits at my feet. It's almost time for her walk. Actually, it's past.

"Taichi.." I whine. He looks over at me from his spot at the sink where he's cleaning his dishes.

"Come walk Baby with me."

"Uh. Okay." While I got Baby ready, he finished the dishes for Kari and Takeru. I sat outside and waited for him to come outside, it took a few minutes. I'm sweating, and bouncy, and my hearts beating a million pumps a second. I feel good. It's almost normal. I know it's cold outside, but I'm warm. Which is why I never have a jacket. I'm always warm. I'm always high. Sometimes The whole day flies by, and there's certain parts that stand out. This walk is one of them. Both Taichi and I are completely silent. Baby does her dog thing. Taichi watches her just like I do. He knows why I asked him to come. I can feel the tension from him. He has questions. He won't ask them though. We go to the doggy park down the street. We sit, and let Baby run around, and play with the three other dogs that are there. She never strays far, and eventually we're the only two left. Taichi leans against me.

"Hey, Yamato?"

"What?" It's the first thing he's said in nearly two hours. I'm curious.

"I..never mind." I shrug. Even though I'm curious, if he doesn't want to tell me, he doesn't have to. Eventually Taichi stands. I can see he wants to go. It's dark. Almost eight now. I stand too, and Baby automatically follows me. We walk back, and at the door steps, Taichi stops. He's unsure. I look at him. He leans forward ever so slightly and...I shove him away. My body tenses, but I don't hit him. I flee to the house, the door slamming behind me and Baby. I'm shaking, and I ignore Takeru's question of 'what's wrong?' Straight to my room, before the shaking really hits. I am scared, and I shiver. I hide against the corner of my bed. Asshole. I can't believe it. I don't want to. That kind of touch is _wrong._ Even from a girl. I'm not straight, but I'm not gay. Or even Bi. I am nothing. There's nothing there. Intimacy is _bad_. Even if it was only a kiss on the cheek from Taichi.


	10. Chapter 10

**So, this chapter is kind of different. It's in Taichi's point of view. It's also for my sister. She gave me the idea. So, Miss Sis, here you go. Reviews would be amazing, I only got ONE on the last chapter! What is that! -Pouts- Don't you love me anymore?**

_Taichi_

Another sigh of frustration escapes me. It's been nearly a week since I tried to kiss Yamato. He's ignoring me, 100%. I've tried to apologize, and he just runs from me. He probably thinks I'm disgusting, now. He's sitting with Koushiro. Kou looks over at me, and offers me a weak smile, then looks back at Yamato. They talk quietly, and whatever Yamato says makes Kou laugh. When the teacher looks at them, Kou looks down. I know he's blushing. He's the quiet, shy kid. I look back at my book, which does have words on it. None of them make sense. I look back at the blonde beauty, and sigh again. He shoots me a glare, then looks down again. The bell rings. Yamato is the first one out the door, I'm the last. Kou is waiting for me.

"Lunch together?" He asks. I shrug.

"Sure. I guess." I let Koushiro lead me to our group of friends. I look around for Yamato, but I'm yanked into sitting before my eyes search even half the room.

"Your boyfriend left."

"He didn't leave, he ran away."

"Yeah."

"I don't ha-"

"Taichi, be quiet, we're talking." I sigh in annoyance at Sora and her friend. This is her replacement for Mimi. I don't eat again, even with Kou's food being shoved at me. It seems like forever that I sit and listen to my friends fight over stupid nothings. Then the bell rings. Gym with Yamato. I watch for him all the way to gym class, but see nothing. I wait outside the change rooms, still nothing. I change quickly, not wanting to be late, and shoot into class right as the teacher begins calling names for attendance.

"Ranger? Oh, wait it says Is-"

"Here." I spin around to find Yamato joining us. He's smiley and sweaty. Coach opens his mouth, but Yamato cuts him off, again.

"I was getting help with my Biology homework." He hands coach a note, and he sits in his usual place beside me, but ignores me. I notice the way Yamato squirms under Coach's eyes. Yamato smiles at nothing. I can't take my eyes off Yamato, either. The shine from his sweat makes him even more gorgeous. Yamato notices me looking at him, and his eyes slowly meet mine. The blue is nearly gone. I blink in surprise, but by then Yamato's looked away, and I don't know if I really saw it. Something sits in my brain for the whole gym class. There was something wrong with his eyes. I just couldn't remember why I knew it was wrong. Yamato participated in gym today. We play soccer, and we're on the same team. I'm so shocked when he passes me the ball that I freeze.

"TAI!" Shouts from everyone as the balls stolen from my feet. Yamato's eyebrow shoots up.

"I thought you were good at soccer," He calls. I chase after the ball and get back. I also shoot the next four goals, and get them all, winning the game. When the bell goes, everyone heads for the showers. Yamato collapses against my side.

"Carry me." He says. Apparently I've been momentarily forgiven. I help the tired blonde to the change rooms. He leaves me, and showers. By the time I get out of the shower myself, he's dressed. Yamato's staring into space. The absent look is back on his face. The smile back in place. I dress and wait for him to notice that I'm ready, but he doesn't even flinch until I say his name. He jumps as if he someone shouted at him.

"What?"

"We have last class still."

"Oh, right." He gets up, and follows me. He seems gone again, though, so I don't bother trying to talk to him. I watch him during class. He sits and he draws.

"Ranger?" Yamato says nothing, so I poke his leg. He jumps and glares at me. I mouth the word 'teacher'. He looks up.

"What?"

"What's the answer?"

"Uhm..1934?"

"What? Yamato.." The class laughs at him, and he shrugs and looks back down. He is distracted again, by his drawing. I shift and peak at it. It makes no sense to me, the room there. He seems frustrated with it.

"Yagami, what about you?" I look up.

"Uhm..."

"The answers 120." Yamato whispers.

"120?"

"Glad to see one of you two is paying attention."

"If you knew the answer..."

"I didn't. Until after."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Yamato glares at me. The class is silent. I realized I was shouting.

"Sorry." I say. The teacher continues. My outbursts aren't that normal, are they? Yamato grins.

"You're stupid." He says. I notice his eyes are back to normal. He's still sweating a lot though. As the day goes on, Yamato bounces. He eyes the clock.

"Will you stop?" I snap at him. He doesn't even acknowledge me. The bell ringing sets him off, and he's up and gone within seconds. I blink. The rest of the class watches him as well.

"That kids weird." Someone says.

"He's gorgeous." A girl responds.

"He's a druggie." Silence. No one wants to deny it. No one wants to admit it. The eyes, the sweating all the time, the mood changes. She was right. He was doing drugs. But what kind? I wanted to find him and ask him. Just to prove everyone wrong, but I knew it was true. Now the hard part. Do I ask him, or ignore it? Would he be mad if I asked? I knew the answer to that, too. Yes, he would..


	11. Chapter 11

**Back again with chapter 11! Back to Matt's point of view, and touching moment with Matt and Tai. Reviews are wonderful.**

_Yamato_

I'll admit I haven't been the nicest person to Taichi Yagami, but I couldn't help myself. I'll also admit, the boy is probably the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen. Does that make me wrong? I don't know, but being right has never been very high on my to-be list. When he approaches me on Thursday morning, I am sober. I'm no longer mad at the affection. As long as it doesn't escalate into anything else. I do a lot worse with both males, and females to get what I want.

"Yamato?"

"Hi, Tai." I am toneless, but I chose to go with the name he prefers. He seems to realise he's forgiven, but he still wants to hear it.

"I'm really sorry."

"I over reacted. Bad relationship." I mutter. Not the truth, but not a lie, either.

"Oh.." Taichi studies me. I don't know what he's looking for, but his eyes tell me it's not there. Is he disappointed? No. He seems pleased. He opens his mouth, and the bell rings. He closes it. A question that's not meant for interruptions. Oh boy. The day ticks by. It seems to take forever. Tai thankfully is not given a chance to talk to me alone. And finally, gym. Last class of the day. I'm shaking uncontrollably. I need to get something into me. Soon. Tai's coming towards me, could be fatal for him.

"Hey, Yamato?"

"Leave me alone." I snap at the brunette, who flinches away. Coach splits us into teams. I am left alone. He throws the soccer ball for the two teams to play.

"Come here, Yamato." My heart nearly stops, but I follow. I do manage to catch Taichi's eyes, and he sees the fear in them. I notice how he chances his position, so he can be as close to the coach's office as he can be without anyone noticing. The door shuts behind us. My body tightens.

"You're Andrew's boy, aren't you?" I say nothing, my eyes stay down. He makes a grab at me. My body instantly reacts, and I shut down. I'm gone. My body connects with something. A chair? His hands trail my body. He seems pleased. Taichi's voice flows through the door.

"I'm open!" The ball bounces against the other side of the curtained window, and I snap out of it. I shove the man away from me and leap for the door. I get out, and hear him shout things at me in English from behind. I crash into Tai, and spin him around to protect me. I stay hidden behind him.

"Yamato?" Confusion in his voice. Confused eyes.

"He's a rapist." I spit. He glares at me from the door. Students move away from him.

"What?"

"He tried to take my clothes off." Because Tai believes me, so do the other students. I will never judge the power of the brunette soccer star again.

"Stop your lying, Yamato!" Coach moves towards us, and I back up, dragging Tai with me. I was aware of the girl that bolted out the door as soon as I had made it to Taichi. It was the red head we had bumped into that one day. Sora. She was in a different class, same time as us. Sora came back, the principal with her.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing, ma'am." Coach tried. Tai's soccer team was taking none of that, though.

"He tried to rape Yamato." The principal's eyes widened.

"Is this true, Yamato?" I bite my lip.

"Yea.." I say from around Taichi's body. This is bad. Very bad. Oh no. I'm starting to panic. My heart pounds against my chest, and it's hard to get air.

"Matt?" Tai.

"I'm fine," I choke. The principal lets us leave early, and takes the man from my nightmares away. Taichi comes home with me. I really don't want company right now, but it's safer. Natsuko and Hiroaki are home today. When I walk in the door, I'm attacked with questions and a jumping dog.

"Why're you home?"

"You're okay, right?'

"Are you skipping?"

"Arf!"

"Ahg! I'm fine, no I'm not skipping, Baby, get down!" Tai laughs from behind me. I had ignored the first question completely, no one noticed. Baby sat wagging her tail at me. I walk away from her, and she stays put. Stupid dog. Takeru leaps into the room.

"HI!"

"Hello!" Taichi returns his greeting. I don't. Takeru's so used to my ignoring him when he's overly happy, he doesn't say anything. Chooses to pounce on me instead. I'm not expecting it, and we almost go down, but I grab onto the counter and keep us supported. The rooms silent.

"Are you a ninja?" Taichi says eventually.

"Yes, Tai. I went to Ninja school." I tell him, knocking Takeru off me. I ignore Natsuko and Hiroaki. They are not my parents, legally, yet. At least, not to my knowledge. And there's no reason I should act like they are. Hiroaku ignores me, as well. Natsuko keeps her eyes on me. I venture to my room and return, leash in hand. I grab Tai and drag him out the door, Baby in tow. I don't really need the leash. There's one day until the end of the month. Vincent will be here tomorrow, and I might stay, I might move. Who knows? Who cares? I don't. It's been happening like, every other month of my whole life. We avoid the area we went last night time, neither of us wanting to relive the night I started my week silent treatment on Taichi Yagami. When we got home, Natsuko greeted us. I noticed the dejected look on Takeru's face immediately. So did Tai.

"Your mom called, Tai. She asked if you could stay the night. Apparently your sister's in the hospital with a bad fever." Tai's face fell, just for a minute. Then he lit up.

"She'll be okay." Takeru looked at him, then looked back down.

"He's sleeping in your room, Yamato." Takeru muttered. I shrugged.

"Okay." Tai looked like he was going to pounce on me. I liked Kari, but I was still not concerned about the fate of the fourteen year old. However, if Tai sleeping in my room with make the smaller blonde less miserably, so be it. Tai followed me to my room.

"Guess I'm sleeping on the floor?"

"I don't even share a bed with a girl, why would I let a _boy_ sleep in my bed?" I realise that I've just opened myself to the typical 'Why, what happened?' rant that most people go on. Taichi doesn't even seem to notice.

"Oh, okay." Tai and I search the closet directly across from my bedroom door. We take five sheets, two blankets and four pillows.

"We should make a fort with all this. And you can sleep on the floor with me." Tai says. I hear it in his voice. The need to not want to be alone all night.

"Why would I do that? I have a bed."

"Yea, right..."

"Besides, Baby's a beast and she'll roll all over you." The pain that shot across his eyes almost killed me. Stupid, stupid, beautiful boy he is. I mentally attack myself. What am I thinking? _Girls_ aren't even beautiful to me. Yet this boy, that I find annoying as hell, is beautiful? There really is something wrong with me. To make up being cranky with him while he's worried about his sister, I make him his fort. I sit with him on the floor. He's tucked under his blankets, staring at the top of our make-shift tent.

"Do you like it here?" He asks quietly. I think about the question for a long time. Maybe this boy does deserves some answers. But maybe...Tai feels different. I know he won't hurt me. I flop down beside the brunette to see what he's stareing at. I see nothing. Just sheet.

"It's okay."

"Where was your favorite."

"Italy was the prettiest."

"I didn't ask for the prettiest." Of course. Make it now that he notices my evasiveness. I tilt my head slightly to look at the brunette, who is openly starring at me. I look back up and think more. I've never thought about it. Never needed to. But I know it's here. Not only because of Baby, but because of Takeru. And of course, the stupid tanned skinned boy beside me. Not that I'd ever tell him that, but..

"Here, I guess. I've never had to think about it."

"Hmm." Tai says. I almost missed it, and then he shifts, very slowly. Hoping I won't notice. His head touches my shoulder. I don't move away, although it's my first instinct. After a minute, I almost like the feeling of him being close to me, and not wanting anything but to be close to me. He doesn't want sex, he doesn't want to hit me. In fact, it's almost comforting to know there's someone that doesn't want to use me. It takes a few more minutes, but his breathing changes as he falls asleep beside me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dundundun. BACK AGAIN. I hope I get lots of reviews this time. I really, really, really do! I'm trying. I have no motivation to write if you guys don't tell me you want more! SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OR I'LL SEND BABY AFTER YOU. Muahaha! Enjoy~**

_Yamato_

_A hand in my hair to hold my head up, my body against the wall. I am sitting, trying to pull away. My eyes are shut, because in front of me is a girl with her tits hanging out._

_"I think he's gay." She snickers._

_"Why do you think that?"_

_"Look at him. What boy closes his eyes to boobs?" There is a body shift. I don't want to open my eyes. I know what is there._

_"Open your eyes." He spits. I do so, knowing. Knowing. It's there in front of me, and all though I want to turn my head, I don't. I shut my eyes instead._

_"Told ya." The girl again. I feel it grow against my mouth. He pushes, pushes. I don't want to. My head is slammed against the wall. My mouth opens. Push, push, push. Moan, moan, moan. Deeper, deeper. I choke. My head hits the wall again, and I stop. It spills down my throat, and I choke a sputter as my head is let go._

_"Worthless little shit." He spits. A foot._

I wake with a jerk. I panic at the weight against my body. I struggle. Oh God, no..Then I breathe in, and I realise it is Taichi, not Andrew. I am safe. It takes awhile but my body relaxes. The footsteps make me get up. I open my door just as Takeru is about to come in. I walk around him and go to the bathroom. He follows me. I leave the door open.

"You gotta wake up Taichi."

"Why?" I turn the tap at the sink on. Cold water comes out and I get my face wet to help wake me up.

"Apparently we're going on a trip for a week."

"I don't think I can actually afford to miss another week of school."

"I don't either. I doubt Taichi should, either. But mum and dad are just..panicky, so I agreed to get you both up and ready. And packed in your case. Dad is gonna take Tai home, cause his parents are still in the hospital. He'll probably come." I fill the cup by the sink with ice cold water, then turn it off. I look at Takeru.

"Okay, life lesson." He tilts his head slightly.

"To wake up children, and men, like Taichi..." I hold up the cup.

"You aren't actually gonna pour that on him, are you?" I walk past him. The tone of his voice was a challenge. I always accept. I go back to my room, and look at the peaceful brunette. Then I tilt the cup. Right on his face. He screams as he wakes up.

"YOU JERK YAMATO." I shrug.

"Time to get up. Apparently Daddy's taking you home." Tai glares at me. I smile innocently, and return the cup to it's home in the bathroom. Tai leaves my bedroom with Takeru as I'm walking back to it. He glares at me again before disappearing. I go back to my room, and throw the clothes I own in a back pack, followed by my brush, and then toothbrush. Baby's leash goes in as an after thought. I have a strong feeling that this trip is not a trip, but a flee and evade tactic. I join my mother and brother in the kitchen, backpack drops to the floor.

"Baby's coming, too, right?" My mother freezes. Takeru smiles.

"I told you."

"Well I'm not going to leave her anywhere. She's a living breathing thing, too! So whatever we're running fr-"

"What the hell makes you think we're running?" Hiroaki cuts in as he comes into the room with Taichi behind him. Backpack in his hand.

"The way the air feels. Did Andrew send threatening messages?" My mother's face gives it away. I say nothing else. Takeru and Taichi share a glance. I get a drink of water, and an apple. The room is tense, and I eat in silence. When I finish, I get up.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere, so have fun on your trip." I take my bag, and go back to my room, Baby at my heels. Bag thrown in the corner, music on, Baby on my bed. I sit on the floor, and Baby licks my cheek. I can hear the fighting already. Natsuko and Hiroaki. I hear Takeru's voice, then the door beside mine shuts. There's more yelling. I sit and pet Baby. My music is loud, but I can almost make out the words my 'parents' are saying. Then every noise is cut off from below me. I turn the music off, Takeru's door opens.

"Hi, Vincent." I yank myself off the ground, and nearly crash into my wall as I race for the door. Takeru's eye are wide. I trip down the steps, and Vincent himself steady's me.

"Hello, Matt."

"Hi."

"Excited to see me?"

"I saw Andrew."

"So I heard." He holds up a file. It is thick, and my name is on it. I bite my lip. Uh-oh. Taicih and Takeru are behind me.

"What is that?" Takeru.

"Police reports, of course." Vincent. I sigh. I notice my parents faces.

"Not of stuff I've done. Stuff that's been done to me."

"He finds a lot of trouble."

"Hard not to, with Andrew around." Hiroaki defends me. I give him a private smile. It was a bond. Vincent leads the way to the living room. The rest of us follow. Vincent watches Tai, who shifts.

"That's Tai, he's staying here." I say. Vincent nods in his direction. He knows how I am about people. He also is the only person who can read me. Baby trots into the room, and sits against Vincent's leg. Vincent pets her head, then looks at me.

"So."

"So?" It is the day. It is tense. Tai and Takeru bail almost immediately. I can't help but giggle. Vincent makes a face at me, which makes me laugh.

"You are officially an Ishida." My laughing stops.

"What?"

"You heard me." My heart pounds in my chest.

"Does that mean...?"

"It means you have a home and family. So be nice to them!" It gets a laugh out of Takeru in the other room. Tai's 'whispered'

"I don't think it's possible for him to be nice." Is heard from everyone. I glare at the door.

"I have a question, for you Vincent." My mother. Vincent looks at her.

"We're receiving threatening messages from Andrew..What should we do?"

"What kind of messages?"

"I wanna hear them." I demand. My new found mother, and father, share a glances.

"Threats to Yamato and Takeru's life."My mother acts like she can't hear me. Vincent thinks.

"I don't know. Matt?"

"I say we stay here. I wanna hear them."

"I agree with Matt. He knows Andrew better then anyone, I would imagine."

"Why do you say that?" Hiroaki asks. Vincent hands over my file. Automatically I make a grab for it, but Vincent pushes my arm away. I whine.

"Don't start that." I sit quietly. Taichi and Takeru have returned, and Tai notices the way I obey to commands.

"Don't even try it." I spit at him. Vincent looks at me. He has never heard that tone before. I glare at Taichi, who giggles. I roll my eyes.

"Stupid boy." I mutter. Vincent relaxes when Tai leaves the room. I know the questions are coming, and I anwser them. School, home, parents, brother, dog, friends. There is silence at the last one.

"Billy?" I say with a fake smile. Vincent's eyebrow shoots up.

"Not friends from Italy, friends from here."

"Uhm..." I can see it in Tai's eyes, but I can't. He is sitting right here.

"Koushiro from one of my classes, I guess. And Hikari. She's alright." Vincent doesn't seem convinced though. Whatever the reason, he doesn't say anything, and I'm grateful. I can see the questions he wants to ask on his face. He won't ask them here, I hope. Vincent and my now parents talk. I space out. Vincent says my name. Once, twice, three times.

"What?"

"Where were you?"

"My head? It's pretty spacious in there. Easy to get lost."

"You can leave, you know." I shoot up. I want to be away. I take Tai with me. We go to the mall. We're in a candy store.

"I wish I had money." Tai says, looking at the chocolate. I shrug.

"Sorry, can't help you." I say. He turns with a sigh, and what he was looking for goes up my sleeve. We walk around some more, and when Tai's finally had enough of the mall, we leave. I follow Tai. He looks down.

"Hey, Tai." He turns, and I throw the chocolate at him. He catches it.

"I thought yo-" Tai realizes what I've done. He stares at me funny.

"What? Don't tell me you've never stolen before."

"Well..." I sigh. I really am an outcast here.

"I'll pay for it next time."

"Well.." Tai looks down at the chocolate bar in his hand, then looks up at me and grins. I walk past him. We start drifting back to my house. Tai is much happier, now that he has sugar in his system. We take the long way. We walk an extra three blocks. And guess what we find on the way home? A house party. I'm stoked. A simple smile and we're in. Taichi however, almost runs across the street. He stares at me. I look back at the house.

"Yamato, come on.." I walk towards the house, and I hear Taichi follow me after a few seconds. He tugs on my wrist. I pull my hand away. The girls outside look at me. I smile. The smile they return is instant.

"Hi." One coos.

"Hello," The same purr. Tai is unsure. He stands uneasily behind me. The other girl looks at me.

"You're Yamato, right? From America?"

"Just Matt."

"Nice, nice. Come on in." I grab Tai by the arm and drag him up the steps. The first girl holds onto my arm, and even though I don't want the touch, I allow it. It will get me what I want. She leads me inside. She hands me a bottle, and Tai one. He holds it. Mines gone in seconds. She hands me more, and more. I lose track of time, and Taichi. Then, he's tugging on my arm.

"Matt, please..come on.." He looks scared.

"What? Why?" Then I notice the change in his eyes.

"Are you high?" His face falls.

"I..I don't know..Maybe?" He's looking at something beside my head. I look, but there's nothing there. Tai is panicking. I ask him to show me where he was, and he takes me. The kids there offer me acid. How did Tai not know he was on acid? I readily accept.

"Sit, Taichi." He sits beside me. I don't know any of these kids, but I'm glad I found them. Drugs, drugs, drink, drink, drink. Eventually, Tai tells me it's time to go. I glare at him.

"You're going to kill yourself!" He yells at me. I am sober for a minute.

"Maybe I want to die." Tai does not know what to say to that, so he grabs my arm, and yanks me. I am fucked up enough that I almost fall. Tai yanks me again. He is pulling me, and I have no choice but to follow. Outside, the sun is coming up. I rub my eyes in annoyance at the bright light. I wake up in my bed. The room blurs a bit, then I realise the room is funny colored. I am still high. My stomach heaves. I rush to the bathroom and puke. My stomach heaves more. I don't know how much time I spend curled up against the bathroom floor, but eventually my parents come to check on me. Natsuko does, anyway.

"Drink too much?" She asks, sitting on the floor.

"No."

"Not what Taichi says."

"What does Taichi know about me?" Natsuko does not respond. She runs her fingers across my head. My puking from the drug mixture. Acid, coke and meth. I've never mixed drugs before, and I don't think I will again. Bits and pieces of last night come back to me. Sex, sex, sex. I puke again. Worse then all the times before.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital..."

"Do we have orange juice?"

"Uhm, no..but I'll send Takeru to get some." Natsuko leaves me. I will kill Taichi for telling them. I curl back up on the floor, and awake in my bed. Takeru is playing with Baby on the floor, and there is orange juice on my desk. I do not feel pukey anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

**Dundundun, back again, dear readers. I have written, and re-written this chapter, numerous times. I didn't know how to start it, or where to take it. AHH. So, here it is. Sorry for the wait ;]**

_Yamato_

_I stumble through the door, and I know he is waiting for me. Even so, I jump when he says my name. I look at him, but stay silent. I can't speak. I can't fall. I knew I had too much to drink. I wait._

_"What the fuck do you think this is?" Nothing. I don't bother trying to reply. This is the question he asks me everyday._

_"Think you can just do whatever you want? Cancel what plans I had for you?" I open my mouth. It shuts though. I'm going to puke. He stands. Rushes me. Body against the wall, brain shuts down. Hit, hit, hit, hit. It doesn't stop. Pulled to my feet and half shoved, half dragged to my room. Fabric against the floor. Pain, pain, pain. Push, push, push. There is yelling. I don't focus, and shut down even further. It is the smell that wakes me up. Sterile. Hospital. I jerk into a sitting position. I am pushed down, and I fight the hands._

My eyes open, and Baby's right in my face. I breathe out, and she turns her head to look at me. She blinks at me, once, twice. Automatically, I run my hand along her ear. I glance at the clock, and it tells me it's almost time for me to get up, anyway. I pull myself up and out of bed. I shower in water hot enough to turn my skip red. Today I feel like being me. So I brush my hair, and get dressed properly. I look good, even to myself. I make breakfast for everyone, and take Baby for her morning walk. By the time I'm done, I will almost be late for school. I don't rush there, and I make it into class just as the teacher calls my name. I take my spot next to Tai, and am aware of his eyes taking me in. I don't even glance at him.

"Now, turn to page 310." I flip my text book open to page 310. A worm sits on the page.

"A worm? Honestly?"

"GROSS." Even Tai looks kinda creeped out. A hand in front of me goes up.

"What?" Teacher is annoyed. I've lost track of names. Never even bothered to learn them, to be honest.

"Are we actually learning about worms?"

"Yes, we actually are." Tai makes a face at the page. I scan the page. Worms have 110 segments in their middle area. Ew. The teacher rambles, but I hear the word 'dissections.' My head snaps up.

"We'll be dissecting a worm, later today." My eyes widen. I don't like worms, but I mean, come on. I don't eat animals for a reason. For now, I say nothing though. I do my work, trying to figure out how to not do this, without getting in trouble. When the worm is set in front of Taichi and I, I push it away without thinking.

"Is there a problem, Yamato?"

"It's against my religion."

"I wasn't aware the Ishida family was religious."

"I'm not from the Ishida family, am I?" The teacher removes the worm, and continues. Tai looks at me.

"You're religious?"

"Not really. But there IS a reason I don't eat meat. And yes, in some places, they do, in fact, eat worms."

"GROSS." Taichi shouts. The entire class gives us dirty looks.

"Did you know that people EAT WORMS!" He says, in the same loud voice. The groans the class returns tell me they did not. Whoops.

"Did you know on average, you'll eat 8 spiders in a year?" I get squeals and puking sounds. Tai gives me a dirty look, and I smile innocently at him. The teacher returns our table. I don't like the smug look on his face. A thick book is dropped in front of us. Thick is not even the word. It's fucking gigantic.

"Since you won't dissect the worm, Yamato, here's yours and Taichi's assignment." Tai moans.

"It's a group effort, Mr. Yagami, just like dissection would be." Tai opens the book, and reads some of it out loud. The reproduction of worms? Honestly?

"Who in the fuck in their right mind would be this interested in a fucking worm?" I ask out loud, not really expecting an answer.

"I dunno, but I think I'm gonna hunt them down and attack them." Taichi flips through more pages. I smacks his hands away.

"Stop that." He glances at the clock.

"We still have an hour.."

"So get to work." I do most of the project. I write Taichi's name, and hand it in when the bell goes. My arm is cramped.

"So, now it's time fo-"

"I'm skipping."

"Bu-"

"Are you coming, or staying?" Tai looks down the hall, towards his locker. Then back at me. I give him that innocent 'please don't leave me look.' and he groans.

"How do you do that?" We sneak away from the school easily.

"Do what?"

"I hate you, you know." I look at Tai, who is following behind me, eyes down.

"No one hates me." It is cocky, but it is the truth. The truth, truth, truth. That is a bad word in my life. For the most part. Taichi seems deep in thought, so I continue to walk. We stop at an intersection to wait for the light to change. An ambulance screams by us, sirens on, lights flashing. Taichi watches, and I look away. Whoever they're going to, or have, could be dying. It could be me. It could be Takeru. The thought ruins my good mood, but I try and push it away. Tai and I walk across the street.

"So, where are we going?" Tai finally asks.

"I don't know. You got any ideas?"

"Uhm.."

"I need more clothes, we should go to the mall."

"There's lots of people at th-"

"Yea, yea. You worry too much." I lead the way. Tai seems distracted, and doesn't talk much.

"You know, if you were like this when we first met, I probably wouldn't have hated you." Taichi either doesn't hear me, or ignores me. The mall is bigger then the one I'm used to, and I get lost easily. The store's have bright signs, and I like them. I like that it makes me feel _normal_. I am _not_ a drug addict, or alcoholic, I have not been beaten my whole life, I was never raped, or used for sex. I am just a _normal_ teenage boy. It is a dream, yes. But one I desperately wish were true. The only thing in my life I've wanted more then dying. The first thing I do when we get inside the mall is by Tai ice cream. He cheers up immediately. He goes back to himself. Loud, and annoying. I almost want to break his nose again. Tai tells me I'd look good in everything we pass.

"Yea, well, you know what, Yagami?"

"What?"

"You'd look fucking amazing in that." I point at a wedding dress across from the store we're in. His mouth drops.

"_What!_"

"You heard me, mister. I'mgay." Taichi freezes. I look at him. My eyebrow shoots up. He is stumbling, and red, and at a lost.

"You...ho-..?"

"The kiss wasn't a dead give away. Fuck, you're an idiot." I roll my eyes and keep walking. I can feel him watching me. I don't stop, and eventually he catches up. He goes to grab my shoulder, but thinks better of it. I stop. Which is the effect he was trying to get by touching me."

"Don't..tell..anyone.." He mumbles.

"Why would I do that? I may be a complete asshole, but that's really none of my business." I have a strong feeling Takeru and Hikari do know about this, but I won't let him I know that, either. Taichi keeps his eyes down as we begin walking again.

"Are you ashamed? You shouldn't be." He looks up.

"Ar-"

"I'm nothing. I don't like boys, I don't like girls. Don't ask again. Ever." He blinks in shock at my acid tone. Intimacy is bad, bad, bad.

"Then why shouldn't I be.."

"Because it's who you are." I say with a shrug.

"Yea, bu-"

"Oh, come on Taichi! You can't be _that_ fucking stupid. You have noticed there's something wrong with me, haven't you? You don't see me running around keeping it from anyone. No one's ever asked, is all." I'm not expecting his response, so it takes me by surprise.

"Well, what's wrong with you?" It takes a second for me to answer. The usual debate goes through me. Do I tell him, or do I lie? I just tried to make a point about lying, though, so the truth it is.

"My dad beat me from the day I turned two, and started raping me at four." I don't look at Taichi, I keep my back turned. I don't want to see his face. I don't want him to think I'm gross. I know I need the approval of this boy. And it kills me to know I might actually want him to stick around.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's taken so long, I've been busy, busy, busy! Plus, my computer blew up! How does that even HAPPEN! Anyway! I've tried to write this so many times, then lost my written copies, so I have to keep re-writing it. Ohhh, how paper hates me. Then I realized the there is an extreme lack of Matt/Billy relationship And Billy is VERY important to getting Matt and Tai together! And to you, dear Teeder, I am a ma'am. My names Kitty. It's nice to meet you all. And I know how you feel about Baby. I was inspired to create her from my very own husky/German Shepard.**

_Yamato_

Taichi freezes. I ignore him. I walk into the store I come to first. It is loud, and I almost instantly want to turn and run. Then I hear the yipping. A pet store. Maybe I don't want to run. I want Baby. I peek at some of the animals, and through the reflection of the glass, see Taichi come up behind me. He is very pale. Almost as pale as me.

"Are you gonna be sick?" I ask without looking at him. There's just a small squeak. I walk on, and Taichi follows in a daze. There is no more speaking. I 'shop' for almost an hour in silence. I'm waiting for the explosion of questions I've come to expect from the people surrounding me. Always curious. The question that comes first is not one I'm ready for, so I ignore it.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Although I know I should answer, I don't. I don't know the answer, and I don't want to come up with some lie I'll forget in ten minutes.

"Do Mr and Mrs. Ishida know?"

"Yes." Half a lie. He won't bring up the parts they don't know if he thinks they know everything. Questions come at me so fast I don't hear any of them clearly. I stop. Taichi stops too. He continues to ask questions. I roll my eyes, and he stops talking mid-sentence.

"Done now?" His mouth shuts and he nods.

"Good. Cause I'm not answering anything you just asked." His mouth opens. My hand hits his chin so his mouth is forced closed.

"One, because I didn't hear _anything_ you just said. And two, it's none of your fucking business." Although it is snappy, and rude, my tone is light, and as desired, Taichi does not take offence.

"Okay, then. So what're we gonna do now?"

"I have homework, I guess."

"You're place, or mine?"

"Why would I go to your house? I want to see my dog." As we begin walking, Taichi begins talking about something. School. Soccer. Kari. He changes subjects so fast that I don't even think he knows what he's saying. He's trying not to talk about what I have let him in on. A block away from my house I notice his silence.

"What?" I ask him.

"I just have one question..about.."

"Okay."

"Remember that movie?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you don-"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll remember." He is determined. I roll my eyes again. He just smiles. He goes back into his silence. As we approach my driveway, my cell phone rings. I drop what I'm carrying to look at the number. My eyebrow shoots up.

"Who is it?" Taichi asks.

"I don't know. Someone from Italy. Hello?" I answer my phone.

"Hey, Matt?"

"Uh-huh."

"It's Billy."

"Oh...Oh. Hi."

"Hi.." We are speaking English. Billy is my best friend, even if I've never met him in person. I turn away from my house, and pace back the way we've come. Billy's tone is off. Far away. Something has happened. Taichi calls me, but I ignore him.

"What's the matter?" I ask. I've only ever spoken to the boy on the other end once before. And I was higher then ever.

"Uhm...nothing..."

"Why else would you be calling? I'm not stupid."

"I just...Where excatly...are you?"

"Japan."

"Oh."

"Why? Tell me what happened?" Panic shoots through me. I can feel the hysterics coming. But then again, that's never been my style.

"Do you think your parents would let me stay with you guys for awhile?" Right to the point. He had heard it, too.

"Uhm. I don't see why not..Ju-" The line clicks. My heart pounds. I turn and Taichi is there.

"Yamato?" He can tell I'm distracted.

"Yamato, who was that? Are you okay?" Takeru is there, too.

"It was my best friend.."

"Oh?" Takeru is instantly interested.

"He's in trouble, I think.." His face falls, too. Taichi just looks confused. I watch from my place three houses away as Natsuko pulls into the drive way. I walk quickly back to our house, followed by Taichi and Takeru. I greet Natsuko. I know that if I am to get Billy here, I will have to be..me.

"Hi, momma." Natsuko's eyes go wide, Takeru's mouth drops open.

"What do you want? What did you do? Is everything okay?" She worried, the same way a parent would. I decide not to beat around it.

"A very important friend just called me.."

"Oh?" She is interested in the word, too. _Friend_.

"He asked if he could stay with us for awhile. I think he's in trouble." No lies. Straight to the point. She's unsure. Another person in the house? Instantly, everything I know she wants to hear comes out.

"He's old enough to take care of himself, and no doubt, if he's coming from Italy he's going to have money. He might not speak Japanese too well, but I can teach him. And he can stay in my room. An-"

"Okay. When's he coming?"

"What?" My voice goes up a notch in surprise.

"When's he comming? Do we have to pick him up?"

"I..I'm not sure.."

"Well, let me know, okay?" I nod my head in disbelief. Takeru is just as surprised. Taichi and Takeru help me gather myself from the lawn, and we go inside. Baby leaps on me, and I kiss her nose. She follows us up to my room. I don't even care that Taichi is here. Billy is coming. I'm actually going to _meet_ him.

"So, this friend's from Italy?" Taichi asks as I start up my laptop.

"Yeh."

"How long have you known him?" Takeru.

"About 6 years."

"He's your best friend?" Taichi's voice is slightly jealous. My excitement is evident, even to him.

"Yes. I've never actually met him before, though."

"_What?" _Two voices in complete shock.

"We met online...on an abused children group." I watch Takeru's eyes shoot to Taichi, and Taichi's eyes fall. They feel awkward.

"I'm over it, you both should be to." I tell them.

"Do you even know what he looks like? How do you know he's not a rapist or something?" I move my laptop so Taichi and Takeru can both see the picture of the pale skinned boy, that will soon be with us. The camera is slightly above him, and his black hair covers most of his face. Both of his green eyes are looking at the camera, and he has a shy smile. Taichi's mouth drops, and Takeru breathes out. He is easily the most gorgeous person I've ever seen. The only person that's even ever come close would have to be..My eyes drift to Taichi. He's staring back at me.

"How do you know that's him?"

"Well, I'll show you, maybe." I put my laptop back on my desk, and log on to my e-mail. Billy is online. I message him quickly.

_**My parents said you can come. When're you going to be here? We'll pick you up. Are you sure you're okay?**_

Taichi and Takeru have moved forward, and are watching, neither of them being able to speak much English. I wait. And wait. And after a few minutes, he replies.

_**I'm alright...my dad and I got into a fight. My mom told me to get as far away as I could...I'll be there by tomorrow at like..10 my time.. I guess.**_

I do the math in my head. Dinner time.

_**That's 5 pm here. How do you know what's when you'll be here?**_

_**I'll wait for you, I guess. Don't worry about it. I'll be there. Just make sure you are..I don't speak Japanese.**_

_**I promise, I'll be there. Are you bruised up?**_

_**Not too bad, why?**_

_**My brother wants me to prove that the picture I have is actually you.**_

There's no response for over ten minutes.

"What did you say to him?" Takeru asks.

"I just asked him to go on webcam." The computer beeps, stating something's been sent. Webcam. I click accept, and both turn on. Almost instantly my hand jumps to cover it.

_**Do I get to see Takeru before, too?**_

The boy is on screen. His right eye is swollen. Everything else is covered. Taichi's mouth opens. I move my hand. I watch Billy examine each of us.

_**You look better. He looks like you.**_

_**Yea. He does, doesn't he?**_

_**I have to go, Matt..My dad's home. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?**_

The webcam's shut down and he logs off. I leave my computer running.

"Be right back, gotta go tell _momma_ when we have to pick up Billy." Takeru nods and Taichi watches me get up. My cell phone rings as I reach my door. Billy again.

"Yes, love?" I ask him.

"Where do you live?"

"Obedia."

"Okay. I'll be at the closest airport." He hangs up. I wander through my house to find my mother. She's sitting in the living room, reading.

"Hi." I say. She looks up at me. Smiles. _Smile, smile, smile._ So real. Actual happiness.

"Hello. Did you talk to your friend?"

"He wants us to pick him up at the closest airport at five, tomorrow."

"Alright, I think I can do that." I fake smile at her. I'll admit, I'm overly excited, but I can't really smile. I'm not happy. More worried, then anything. The hours tick by. The night is almost impossible. Taichi leaves around nine. All we did was sit in my room, and talk about Billy coming, and the reason why. I did my best to explain he was having family issues, without out right saying he took a beating bad enough his mother wants him gone. I shower and get into bed. Takeru comes to ask if he can lay with me. He's excited, too. I tell him he can. He lays in my bed. Contact I haven't accepted in a long time, where sex wasn't involved.

"Was Billy beat up?" Takeru asks.

"...Yea. His mom doesn't feel he's safe at home right now."

"Oh..Was it ever that bad with you?"

"Mine were even worse." Takeru says nothing else, and within 15 minutes, he's breathing becomes more shallow. He's drifted off. I watch the younger blonde from the moon light. He is peaceful. I look at Baby as I turn from my stomach to my back. Her ears perk up.

"Do I look that peaceful when I sleep?" I ask her. Her tail wags, and she puts her head down. I sigh. I think about my past. The abuse. The moving. The rape. I'm finally home, and yet..I wake up and Takeru is gone. I can hear Baby barking outside. I sit up. My phone is ringing. The number in unknown.

"Hello?" I am groggy.

"...Matt?" I am suddenly wide awake.

"Billy?"

"Yea. I'm in town now, so, if you can..you know..come get me earlier..then..I'll be here, waiting. If not, don't worry about it. I'll see you later." He hangs up. I shoot out of bed, and rush around to get dressed. I race downstairs, and almost crash into Takeru.

"Wow. Are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?"

"No, no. Billy's in Japan already. Is mom home?" Takeru's eyes widen slightly at 'mom', but I feel she's deserved the right to the name now.

"Yea, she's in the outside." The weather is very slowly starting to improve, it is almost March. I slow down slightly, but move as fast as I can to find her. Takeru follows. She sees us before I can say anything.

"You have a talent with dogs, Yamato." She's playing fetch with Baby. When the dog sees me, she stops dead, then shoots towards me. She sits at my feet, her tail wagging. I pet her head.

"Hey Bubba. Mom, Billy called."

"Oh?" Baby yips at me, and I stroke her head again.

"He's here..now." She looks shocked.

"He said if we can't get him until later, not to worry, but, he doesn't speak Japanese, so.."

"Well, let's go then." Takeru goes inside to get ready. We're in the car and pulling away within fifteen minutes. The ride takes forever, and my mom has even agreed to let Baby come with us. She sits in the back, in the middle. I sit on her left. Takeru's in front. I'm impatient, and ignore all the questions I am asked, and the attempt at small talk. I play with Baby's fur.

"Are you worried, Yamato?" We're at the airport. It's just a matter of parking, and finding Billy. We find a spot soon enough, and Takeru and I are out of the car before my mom's even turned the car off.

"Baby, stay." I order as the car door shuts behind me. Takeru and I go straight for the waiting areas. The airport's huge. I sigh.

"We'll never find him."

"Well, we can check the terminals from Italy, first. That's probably where he'll be, because some of the people there will speak Italian, or at least English." We search, and search. We spend an hour looking. Then, I notice pale, pale white compared to the tans everywhere. I raise myself up ever so slightly. His head is bowed, and I grab Takeru's arm. He's still where the clothes from when he was on webcam with us, so I know that it is him. Takeru sees him too. We approach the boy. He doesn't even look up when I stop directly in front of him.

"Billy?" His head jerks up, then drops back down. Shock hits me. He is so much worse then what he let us see last night. My heart pretty much shatters as I drop into the seat next to him.

**I'm sorry if some of it doesn't quite fit! I wrote most of it all in one day, because I felt bad for not posting! PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU"RE UNSURE OF SOMETHING OR NEED TO CORRECT SOMETHING. I'll do my best to explain/fix it. =D**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know I threw Billy in quickly, but like I said, he's very important for Yamato and Taichi to get together. And we all went Yamato and Tai to be a couple, don't we?**

_Yamato_

I breathe out. I know how he feels though, so I simply pretend I didn't see it. I jump up, and grab his wrist. I pull him to his feet, at the same time he grabs the one backpack he has with him. I hold onto him, and I lead him as Takeru leads me. We're getting funny stares, and I hear Billy's voice almost touching my ear.

"I need a bathroom." I grab Takeru's arm.

"Bathroom?" I ask him. He turns to the left, and I drag Billy with me. Billy disappears as soon as he can see it. We wait.

"He's uhm.."

"He's tall, and probably sore, so don't say anything about his face."

"I don't speak English."

"Don't say anything, to anyone."

"Okay." The door opens, and Billy reappears. He is no longer bruised. It looks more like he walked into a door and it just happened to hit him in the eye. He looks much better, and I'm glad he was smart enough to cover up before we got to my mother. She'd have a huge fit. Takeru looks more impressed then I could ever be over it. I spent too many days of my life trying to make sure no one ever found out.

"Let's go," I mumble to Takeru, who takes the lead again. Billy doesn't need me to hold onto him, due to the fact he can look up now. We make it to my mother, who has, apparently, not even gotten out of the car. Billy gets shoved into the backseat, and I crawl over him. Takeru walks around and gets back into the front passenger seat. Natsuko looks at Billy in the review mirror. He smiles a little bit, before looking down.

"Mom, Billy. Billy, Natsuko." I say first in Japanese, then English. They share another glance, then my mom starts the car, and we begin our ride home. Baby is all over Billy, and all those he doesn't look at her, he can't avoid touching her, as she's in his lap licking his face. He pushes her away absently as I watch.

"Enough, Baby." She looks at me, ears perked at her name. I point at her spot in between us, and she curls up there. Billy's fingers find her, and he strokes her fur. He is thinking about something, so I opt to stay quiet and let him think. I will have all the time I need to get to know him, and talk to him, later. Natsuko and Takeru speak quietly, and Takeru watches Billy with curious eyes.

"Is he okay?" Takeru asks me.

"He looks okay, doesn't he?" My tone catches Billy's attention. Takeru pretends the acid isn't there.

"Well, sure, but I mean, if he was actually b-" He looks at Natsuko.

"If he actually got kicked out, I'd think he'd be upset."

"Doubt it. He's almost 21."

"Oh. Well then. Is he gonna stay in Japan, or go back to Italy?" I shrug. I desperately hope he stays. Takeru turns back around, and Billy stares out the window. Billy knows everything there has ever been to know about me. Maybe not all the worst details, but.. he knows more then enough. That realization alone is enough to throw questions into my head that I must get the answers to. Why would he come here, of all places? He had real friends. I knew he did, I had spoken to most of them over the phone, or online when he had to go talk to a parent or something. Did I really mean that much to him? Or was this just a trick from Andrew, or someone like him? What if Billy was like him. My head spun, and the last thought almost makes me sick. What if, what if, what if. What if's are bad, and I shove the 'what if's' out of my head for now. As we pull into the drive way, another car gets my attention. Takeru obviously has the same train of thought, because he gets the words out before I do.

"Mom? Does dad know about Billy coming to stay?" Silence.

"Mom?" Takeru and I say at the same time. Billy has again, picked up on my tone, and looks at me. He bites his lip.

"Is something wrong?" He asks. The accent makes me smile.

"I don't think so. And even if there is, it's nothing you need to worry about, okay?" He thinks it over for a minute, then nods. The car is parked and my mom looks at me.

"I'll go first." Natsuko says. Takeru's head hits the back of the seat. Billy gets it from the look in my eyes.

"No one told dad, eh?" I sigh.

"It's alright, I don't have to stay here."

"You're staying," I snap, then open my car door, because my mom still hasn't moved. Baby jumps out first, and I follow her.

"Get out." It is an order. Billy gets out, and Takeru follows, even though he didn't hear the order in Japanese. Billy follows a step behind me, and I open the door. My dad is exactly where I'd hoped he be. The kitchen. I go to my room, with Billy.

"Stay here." I tell him, before going back to my father.

"Don't you say hello?"

"No. But, I have a friend staying for awhile, kay? Mom already said I could." Natsuko stay hidden in the doorway.

"Oh really, and what if I say no?"

"Too bad for you, I guess. He's already here." I can see him get angry, and that's my cue to leave. I make it back to my room, and 20 seconds later, Takeru closes the door behind him. The yelling starts.

"You're insane!" He spits are me.

"You're pretty good at that anger thing," I tell him. He glares at me. Billy sits still on the bed. He listens to our tones, not our words. He relaxes when he realizes I'm not mad at Takeru for yelling at me. I stick my tongue out and smile. Takeru almost instantly smiles back. He's not mad at anymore. He sits on the floor in front of where I'm standing. I sit with him, and Billy slides off my bed to join us.

"I felt left out." He mumbles. I watch him for a minute, before tackle-hugging him. He hugs me back. Takeru giggles.

"I can't believe you're here."

"Neither can I. I'm just glad you came to get me, or I'd still be at home.."

"What happened?" Takeru stands and starts looking through my room. I watch him, as I listen to Billy.

"I don't know. My dad just kinda came home drunk, and lost it. Then, when I tried to leave, he attacked me again, which, you know, is why I have more bruises today then last night." I nod slightly. He watches Takeru look through my closet. He pulls on the hoodie he always says he likes. He grins when he realizes we're both watching him.

"How do you say his name?"

"Ta-ker-oo."

"T.K!" Takeru says.

"I can say T.K." Billy says with a smile. I repeat it to Takeru, who looks smug. The knock on my door makes all three of us jump. Natsuko opens the door. She smiles directly at Billy, who returns her smile, and then looks away. The most beautiful person in the world, and he's too shy to even know it.

"Tai and Kari are here, Tai has homework for you, Yamato." Takeru and I stand. I offer my hand to Billy and pull him up.

"What did sh-"

"The boy on webcam last night is here."

"Oh."

"His name's Tai. His sister is Kari." Billy follows Takeru and I. As we pass Hiroaki, Billy automatically moves closer to me. I don't think he even noticed he did it. Taichi and Kari wait just outside the door. Tai hands me some work sheets.

"We've got a test on Monday in Biology," His eyes drift to the dark haired boy beside me. His mouth opens, then shuts. He doesn't know what to say. Billy offers a smile to the do Yagami's. Kari returns it immediately. Taichi's takes a second.

"Tai, Kari, Billy." I point at teach of them as I say their name. I hope Billy plans on learning some Japanese, because I can't always translate everything for him.

"Come hang out with us." Kari invites. Takeru and I agree. Kari doesn't look sick anymore, and as much as I hate to admit it, I missed Taichi today. Billy just follows behind. Tai keeps glancing at him.

"Stop starring, it's rude." I say eventually. Tai looks at me, but doesn't say anything. Billy is silent for the two hours we spend walking around doing nothing. Eventually though, it is Tai who finally states the words that will have us separating.

"I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Takeru and Kari say together.

"No, I'm really hungry. Like, pass out hungry" I roll my eyes.

"Whatever, come on Takeru." We leave one way, the other two go another. Everything after that is robotized. Eat, shower, brush teeth, get into bed. The only difference if there's a body I'm not scared of beside me. A comforting body. In a big brother sorta way. I turn to face Billy, but his eyes are closed, and he looks at peace, so I let him sleep. I have two full days to talk to him before school. Just as I'm about to go to sleep, Billy's voice floats to me. His voice is soft, like he doesn't want to wake me up, but he needs to make the effort.

"Yeh?"

"Does Tai like you?"

"What?"

"Everytime you look at him he blushes, and he smiles a lot, so I just thought that maybe..."

"I don't know. I think he might."

"Do you like him?"

"I don't like anybody."

"You like me." I stay silent. He is right. I do like him. I like Taichi, too, I just can't admit that. That wouldn't be me, would it? Who am I, anyway?


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated in awhile, I'm sorry! My internet was cut, so I am without Dx. I'll try and updated a lot quickly though, I've had time to write! Huzzah! Enjoy. And I haven't given up! I promise, I'm writing a ton more!**

**Oh and to Physco Weasel. I think it's funny you like BOTH of my stories. Because I've read almost all of yours about Digimon and absolutely adore them. Ehehe :). And I know there's a lot of typos! I should go back and fix them when I can ;]**

_Yamato_

_I wake up in a room that is somehow mine, but not. It is familiar It is dangerous. Somewhere to my right a boy is crying. The sound makes me panic. I want to find him. I pull myself away from the bed. I throw open the large double doors to the bedroom that is mine, but not. I search every door down the long hallway towards the right. There is no boy. The sound doesn't get any louder, either. I trail back to the double doors. The only ones that were left open. I search down the left, and there's still nothing._

_"Matt." I whirl. He's here. Why is he here? Andrew comes towards me. Arms open. Inviting me. I don't want to go, but my feet lead me into his arms. The want to feel loved by the person who 'raised' me is even in my dreams. He wraps his arms around me and holds me against him. Leads me to my room. Before I know it, the bed is beneath me. He is on top, pushing, pushing. The zip. My mouth opens and I go to scream._

I jerk awake. Billy's not in my bed, and I search for him, eyes scanning the room quickly. Then the noise from my dreams hits me. The crying. I glance at the clock. 2 pm. Really? I jump up and enter Takeru's room. Green and blue eyes glance up at me. Takeru is curled up in Billy's arms crying. Baby's head is against Billy's leg.

"What's happening?" English. Billy shrugs.

"Just woke up about ten minutes ago myself," Takeru does not seem interested in our conversation, he is scared. Of what, I don't know. Billy seems more at ease comforting my younger brother, so I let him. I sit beside them, though.

"What's the matter?"

"S-s-some g-guy was here. Dad got r-r-really a-angry and they got into a f-f-fight..a-and.." I bite my lip. Billy barely even glances at me. He rocks Takeru gently. I tug gently on Baby's collar, and she follows me. I take the steps carefully. I know who was here. I can hear Natsuko and Hiroaki arguing quietly. As I approach the living room, Baby licks my hand. I enter the room, and I wait for them to notice me. They don't.

"Mom?" It's quiet, they both turn to look at me. Hiroaki is sporting a black eye.

"Yamato! How long have you bee-"

"I just got up."

"How's Takeru?"

"Scared, I guess. Or upset." My mom goes to get up.

"He's with Billy. I just came to ask if it was Andrew." Silence from them both, and I know I'm right. As I turn to leave the phone rings, and at the steps, my father says my name.

"Yeh?" I call back.

"It's Taichi. He wants to know if you three want to go meet him at the park." I debate. Do I want to be in public knowing Andrew is around. Not really. But Takeru could use the distraction.

"Sure." I take the steps quickly. I re-enter my brothers room. He is no longer crying, but he still sits close to Billy.

"Taichi and Kari want us to go meet them at the park." I say both in English and Japanese. Takeru automatically gets up and starts looking through his clothes. Billy,Baby and I go back to my room. Billy dumps the the contents of his backpack out on my bed. two pairs of jeans, a shirt, a sweater, and an iPod charger. He grabs his shirt and sweater and a pair of dark grey jeans and disappears down the hall. I look through my things. I choose black skinny jeans, and a sky blue t-shirt. My sweater zips up the front and has a heart on the chest. I'm sliding my shoes on as Takeru and Billy enter my room together. I can tell this will be a rush to the park. Takeru wants out of here. I tie my shoes, and we leave the house together. Billy stays ever so slightly behind us. Takeru and I walk side by side.

* * *

_Taichi_

I watch T.K, Yamato and Billy approach. Yamato and Billy could easily kill someone with their looks. And I never did notice how much alike the brothers looked. T.K could almost be Yamato's twin, but not quite. T.K wore tan shorts, and a green and yellow t-shirt. Both of the older boys wore sweaters, although the whether was getting nicer. Billy's t-shirt was exposed. It was black with a red tie drawn onto it. Yamato's sweater just showed a half broken heart, due to the zipper. My eyes drifted to his, and my heart skipped. He was looking right at me. I couldn't help my giggle. Kari looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"It's a boy, Taichi." She scolded. Yamato's eyebrow shot up. They were in hearing distance. Kari turned her attention back to T.K and Yamato. She jumped up.

"T.K! What's wrong!" Leave to to Kari to notice the younger blonde had been crying right away. I wouldn't have even noticed if she didn't say anything. There's silence as T.K looks at his brother. Yamato's eyes narrow. T.K just shakes his head.

"Parents fighting again, it's nothing."

"Alright..." Kari doesn't believe him, and neither do I.

"So, what did you want Yagami?" Yamato. His tone is ice. His eyes are hard, but oh my God is he beautiful. I fell for him hard, and fast. And only Kari knew. Which was the reason we'd asked them here. Kari latched herself to T.K's arm and started leading him up the path. Yamato and I fell into step behind them, and Billy was behind us. As we walked, our hands continuously bumped. Yamato didn't pull away. Was I getting somewhere maybe? I really hope so.

* * *

_Yamato_

As I watch Taichi, something stirs in my stomach. Something I have been ignoring pretty much every time I see the brunette boy. I think I might just like him too. He walks close enough to me that our hands touch once in awhile, and I get a jolt every time our skin meets. Billy moves forward slightly and bumps me, causing me to jump out of the way and land on Taichi. He grabs me before I fall though. Billy winks at me. I growl and pull myself away from Taichi. I walk with Takeru and Kari, and Taichi and Billy walk together.

"I think maybe Billy's invincible," I hear my brother whisper to Kari. Kari looks around him to see me. I look directly into her eyes and she looks away. I feel bad for scaring her, but..Sometimes it needs to be done. Suddenly, a hand grabs my shoulder. I turn to look at Taichi, who is looking towards a bench in front of us.

"Is that..?" I look at the guy. Takeru has frozen too, and won't let Kari move any further away from him. He is shaking.

"We're fine." Billy knows Andrew from watching me on webcam. Billy doesn't look worried. He watches the man too, as he gets up and approaches us. The fake smile I know so well plasters on his face.

"Taichi, hi." He says. Taichi backs up, pulling me with him. Takeru yanks Kari back behind Billy. I hear her gasps. And I hear him whisper in her ear.

"That's Yamato's dad."

"I'm sorry you know, about last time. Both of you." He looks at me. My eyes narrow. Although Billy doesn't know what he's saying, he rolls his eyes. He's heard the fake tone too many times. He knows it's lies.

"Sure you are." I say. Taichi's eyes slip to me. I pull my arm, and walk past him. Taichi and Billy follow. I assume Takeru pushed Kari in front of him, because he yelps. I spin around Andrew is holding Takeru. It almost looks like a hug.

"Let him go." Ice. Taichi looks ready to pounce on Andrew. and my eyes slide to Billy. He looks ready to attack, too. Good. Kari slips behind us.

"Matt.." She whispers. Andrew laughs.

"Come on, Matty."

"Don't call me that."

"No? Why not."

"Let my brother go."

"And if I don't?"

"You will," Billy says.

"And who're you?" Andrew asks throwing his attention to Billy. Billy opens his mouth. I beat him to it.

"I thought he told you were I was." Billy eyes widen.

"WHAT?" He shouts. Takeru and Taichi jump.

"If I had believed him, you wouldn't be here." I say without looking at Billy. It is Takeru that notices my fingers. I keep talking. Explaining to Billy what Andrew had said. And Takeru jerks away and runs to me. He spins around me, and his one hand stays on my waist as he hides against me.

"Touch my brother again. I dare you." Andrew opens his mouth and my eyes narrow.

"I fucking dare you." I repeat. He turns and walks away. Takeru's other arm slips around my waist and he hugs me. My hand drops to his arm in comfort. He lets me go, and stays right at my side. Once again, all we did was walk around. Billy seems pretty content with it. I'm not okay with just walking. Tai and Kari keep looking back at me.

"I'm fine." I try to reassure Tai. Or maybe myself. Either way, I'm glad Taichi was by my side through it. I don't think I would've been so brave without him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I'm sorry about the confusion with the POV change! I forgot I have to add it in after I upload! SO IF THERE'S ANYMORE LET ME KNOW! I did chapter 16, and chapter 17 should be alright. And please, if you find any spelling mistakes or anything, LET ME KNOW, cause I WILL go back and fix it, if I can! So, here you go, chapter 17! Enjoy! Send me lots of reviews!**

_Yamato_

Music blares from my speakers. Billy sits in the far corner brushing Baby, and Takeru and Hikari are huddled together on my bed. Andrew has once again shown up. He's trying to convince my parents to let him take me for a day. I wouldn't come back. There was yelling, and I turned music on to save Takeru and Hikari from being as screwed up as Billy and I. Even Billy seems slightly unnerved. Him and Baby both keep looking at me. I sit at my desk watching my laptop screen, which is blank. I lean over and turn down the music.

"I don't fucking care WHO you think you are, he's my son!" Hiroaki shouts. There's silence.

"Yea? The only reason you had to raise him was because you st-" I turn the volume nob and the rest of my biological father's words are drowned out. Billy looks at me. I glace at him. The hidden words.

'They don't know?' Are in his eyes. I shake my head once. Billy goes back to brushing Baby. After a few strokes though, she gets up and comes to me. She lays her head on my knee. She wants to go out. I gently move her big head and grab her leash out of a drawer.

"Go out the back door, take Baby for a walk." The pups ears perk at the word. I give Takeru the leash. Him and Kari get up.

"You, too. Someone has to keep them safe for me." Billy pulls himself up and follows the two younger teens hesitantly down the steps. I turn my music down. And watch out my window. They make it out with no one directing attention to them, so they will be safe. And Andrew will be gone by the time they get back. Even if I have to...I look back at my closet. A deep sigh escapes me. I look through the few clothes I have. Jeans so tight they hurt, and a blue shirt that barely fits me. I change into them, and pull a sweater over my body. I find my sunglasses and throw them on. I pull out paper from my desk, and scribble two quick notes. One in English. One in Japanese. I hate myself for what I'm going to do. I don't feel I have any choice though. I make my way down the steps. Andrew and Natsuko's eyes land on me instantly. I reach for Andrews hand and pull him away.

"Come on..Let's go." He follows me. They can't do anything to stop me. I make sure Natsuko sees my hands when I point to my room. She's up the stairs faster then we can leave the house. Andrew's grip tightens on my arm as we approach his car. He shoves me into the back seat. I don't look at him. He gets in and starts the car.

* * *

My head drops down and rests against my chest. It's then yanked back up and slammed against the head board.

"Never gonna leave again, are you?" He hisses at me. My vision is red and blurry. As soon as he lets go of my hair, my head drops to the side and rests at an awkward angle. I try to move my arms to rub my eyes, but something stops them. I glance at them. Oh, right. I'm tied to the bed. I can't feel my feet. My legs are tied. My body is exposed. I haven't eaten since I left my brother and Billy behind almost a week ago. We haven't left Japan yet, as far as I know. My stomach grumbles, and there is a sharp pain that knocks the wind out of me.

"Shut your fucking stomach up." He snaps at me. I try my hardest. He moves and shifts. I hear rustling. Then the door opens, and closes. I am left alone. I struggle with my binds, but I wouldn't have the strength to get away even if I could get out. I give up after a short time and just lay still. Eventually, I black out.

* * *

_Billy_

Sitting on Matt's bed without him around still feels weird. It's been a week since has asked me to go and watch his younger brother. T.K is devastated that Matt left. So far, I've woken up in the middle of the night five times to find him snuggled up in bed with me. Baby has decided that if Matt's not here, I am her new favorite. She rarely leaves my side. I can see she wants Matt back. She lays on his clothes and growls when someone tries to take them. They smell like him I guess. Matt's school took me in and agreed to teach me some Japanese. I'm learning slowly. Tai tries to help, but I don't want him around. Thinking about Matt makes me sick.

"Billy?" T.K asks as he appears in the doorway. He speaks slowly in Japanese. I only get the words 'I'm" and 'park'. I assume he's asking if I want to go with him. Baby barks from the corner. I glance at her. I don't take her with me as much as I should, so I stand and grab the dogs leash. It's not needed any more, but I always bring it just in case. Baby leaps up. I follow T.K down stairs. His parents sit at the kitchen table. Not speaking. Natsuko's eyes are red and swollen. Hiroaki just seems angry. He gets mad a lot, for someone who pays no attention to the oldest blonde. Hiroaki looks at me. I turn away. I know Natsuko speaks some English, but she pretends she doesn't. T.K speaks to his parents. His mom dips her head.

"Is Billy..." Is all I understand, but T.K nods. I slip my shoes on and go outside. T.K follows a few seconds later, and the door shuts behind us. T.K walks slowly. I keep pace with him. The youngest Ishida looks a lot like Matt. Only T.K isn't so cold. Matt's eyes chill you to the bone. T.K's make you want to help him. The sun reflects off T.K's cheek. He's crying. I want to reach out ad comfort him, but I can't not being able to speak to him. Baby licks his fingers and he giggles.

"I'm okay," He promises her. She licks his hand again. We let Baby run in the field of the park that's only five minutes away. T.K brought her ball, and he throws it for her. She runs for about an hour. We walk home in complete silece. Just like most of the trip was in. We connect, even though we can't speak to each other. Natsuko greets us at the door. A car that wasen't there when we left is here now. T.K says

"Vincent." I shrug absently. I've heard Matt use the name, but that's all. As we come in, a black haired man and a brunette girl are sitting at the kitchen table. The man turns to look at us. He has emerald green eyes. She turns slightly. The one eye is blue. She smiles and turns completely around. Her other eye is the same shade of green.

"Hi." She says to me.

"Hello.." I answer as I take my shoes off.

"I'm Sherria." My head snaps up. She grins at me.

"Billy," I say quietly. Her eyes narrow slightly.

"Hi, Billy." Vincent says to me. I barely glace at him. Matt spoke about Sherria a lot. She was one of the few people that ignored his crankiness.

"We're staying until the police find Matt."

"They haven't left Japan." Vincent informs me in English. Then repeats himself in Japanese. Vincent asks a lot of questions. From everyone. Especially me. Why was I here? Where'd I come from? How do I know Matt? Do I know his habits? Does he have nightmares often? How has he handled moving? How does he handle knowing Andrew is around? Has he encountered Andrew? Vincent is in the middle of questioning Natsuko. Sherria said he was getting all the information the police would want before they decided to ask them. She didn't seem like she was actually the daughter of Vincent. But this isn't the Vincent I had heard about from Matt, either. Her hair was messy and her make up made her look amazing. She was wearing short shorts and a t-shirt that came down past her breasts. There was a tongue licking it's lips on it, with the words 'I dare you.' Something pops into my head.

"I think I know why he left." I say. Four pairs of eyes on me, only T.K didn't understand my words.

"Why?"

"Because the day before we went to the park with Tai and Kari. And Andrew grabbed T.K. Matt told him if he ever went near T.K again he'd kill him." Silence.

"And the in the notes he left, he said he'd be back, so.."

"Notes?" Vincent asks. Hiroaki's eyes narrow.

"He left me a note saying he's sorry he had to go, but he'd be back and I was supposed to look out for T.K, 'mom' and 'dad'." The last part is slightly a lie. But he did really ask me to watch T.K for him until he could get back. And Baby.

"May I ask why you're telling me now?"

"Sherria's shirt made me remember."

"You mean my tits?" She asks.

"No, you're shirt. The last thing Matt said to Andrew was "I fucking dare you."" I explain. Vincent thinks.

"Well, it's been a week. If I know Ma-" There's a knock on the door. We all jump and look at it. Sherria is the first to move, so she opens the door. I don't see much, but Sherria gasps, and staggers as something drops against her. She looks back at her dad with wide eyes.

"Daddy!" She yelps and he jumps up. He takes the weight from her. It's Matt's limp body.


	18. Chapter 18

**Another chapter. There may be A LOT of spelling mistakes, because I wrote the whole thing the same day I posted chapter 17. Please, let me know if you find mistakes! I like the help. I'm no good at editing my own writing. I don't own the song in the beginning, either.**

_Yamato_

_You're mad at the fact that your dad is an addict._

_Your friend takes pills, thinks it cures sadness._

Music? What for? It's distant and I don't remember anything. I know I should be dead. That's all.

_And your friend will stab you just to fuck some girl,_

_put your hands in the air and scream 'Fuck the world!'_

I groan and try to move. My eyes won't open. I'm sore. I try to place what happened, but can't. The song continues, but the words mean nothing. Distant laughter. Something warm and wet against my cheek. I move away from it. My wrists hurt. I have a dim memory of being tied to...something. My eyes snap open and I sit up with a gasp and a strong feeling of fear, although I'm not sure why. And regret it terribly. I hiss in pain as my a throb goes through my body. I look up at the ceiling, stickers of stars and moons. A dog barks right next to my ear and I jerk away from the noise. There is silence from below, then hurried steps. I stare blankly at the two boys who made it to my room first. They are familiar, but not. I try to place the blue and brown. Then emerald green joins. And that's when it hits me.

"T.K?" I manage to choke out. The blonde boy rushes to me as my memories do. I hold the boy against me. He is safe. He wraps his arms around my waist and hugs me. Not as tight as I have him, but tight enough that it causes me to gasp. He doesn't let go, just looks up at me.

"Mom said she couldn't take you to the hospital until Vincent got back.." He mumbled.

"Vincent?" I ask.

"Sherria's here, too." Billy chips in. My brother buries his face against my chest. Billy sits on the edge of my bed, and Taichi comes closer too. I'm glad he's safe. He stands by my side and gently touches my shoulder.

"How long have I been here?" I direct at Billy.

"Three days. Almost."

"Almost?"

"You didn't show up till about midnight, and it's only 11 now, but.." I roll my eyes at Billy.

"Billy's a good doctor." T.K mumbles against me. I don't know if he notices, but his grip on my tightens and I bite my lip in pain. I gently loosen his hands. He looks up at me with pain in his eyes. He's scared to let me go.

"I'm sore," I mumble. He wraps his arms back around me, but not tightly. Billy looks at me funny, and then moves my shirt sleeve to look at part of my chest. His eyes widen.

"Oh.." He mumbles.

"What?"

"I don't think we can wait for Vincent."

"What? Why?" Panic fills me. He moves T.K's head and shows me the black bruise covering the area near my heart.

"That, my dear, is the first sign of internal bleeding. And if that's the case..." I chew on my lip. I'm not stupid, I know what that means.

"I'll go get your mom." He mumbles as he gets up.

"What's the matter?" T.K and Taichi ask me at the same time.

"Nothing," I try to reassure them both, but they notice the false tone.

"Yamato..." T.K starts.

"I have to be checked by the hospital, that's all."

"Why?"

"Just..because." I say avoiding his eyes. Taichi stands quietly. Billy and my mom appear in my doorway. My mom rushes to me, and runs her fingers through my hair.

"Oh, Yamato! I was so worried. Don't ever do that again." She scolds me.

"Sorry." There's no real apology in the word.

"We called an ambulance. T.K, you need to let him go now."

"Bu-" Natsuko takes my brothers arm and leads him out of the room. I can hear him fight with her about wanting to be with me. I look at Billy, then Taichi. I offer my hands to him, which he takes.

"Matt, don't you da-" Billy starts to say. Using Taichi as help, I pull myself onto my feet. If it wasn't for Taichi, I would've fallen right back down again. Taichi watches me silently but with wide eyes.

"Why did my mom call an ambulance?" I ask Billy as I try to walk using Taichi's hand as help.

"Your dad has their car, I guess. He's at work...That's why she can't go with you, because T.K, and I can't cause I don't speak Japanese..." I panic and forget about my sore body, and if it wasn't for Taichi's arms wrapping around my waist and holding me up, I would've fallen.

"I think your foots broken," Billy informs me.

"I don't care about that. I have to go to the hospital alone!" I snap. Billy flinches away from my anger.

"Well..."

"I never even had to do that when I lived with _him_!" I spit. I push Taichi away from me, and he let's me go. Except for one hand, which he holds onto. Billy sighs and ignores me. I drag Taichi with me down the steps. Billy follows us.

"You know, once you're there you wouldn't be mad at me, because I'm right. I'd just be more trouble the necessary." I shoot him a glare over Taichi's shoulder. I can hear the sirens as I reach the last step. I limp my way to the front door. My mother appears then, and Vincent and Sherria are just getting out of Vincent's car. I ignore them both. Everything is then blurry as I'm rushed by people and put on a stretcher. The only thing I can remember is being asked if I was taking anyone in the back with me.

"I am," I heard softly from my left. And then we're off. I don't remember who sat with me, or why.

* * *

When I regain consciousness, I know I'm in the hospital. I remember that part. I can hear the beeping and I want to hit something. Both my hands are busy with someone else. My eyes open. My right side consists off Billy, Taichi and Vincent. Taichi is the one holding my had. He runs his thumb in circles over the back of my hand. At the foot of my bed is Natusko, Hiroaki and Takeru. All six of them are watching my left, with fear in their eyes. And to my left? Hikari and Sherria, the younger brunette is painting my nails.

"Why do you do this to me?" I ask. Kari freezes and her eyes lock with mine. She's terrified.

"Because I love you!" Sherria says in Japanese. I move my hand and look at my nails. They're just shiny. She has two nails left, so I place my hand back in Kari's. As soon as I spoke Taichi had dropped my hand, so I move my free hand to my stomach.

"How're you feeling?" Hiroaki asks.

"Sick," I shift and something grey falls on me. My wolf from the first time I was in the hospital. I cradle the stuffed animal against my chest. Almost instantly Sherria's trying to take him from me.

"Don't." I snap at her. She glares at me, then turns and leaves. I glare after her, allowing my hand to fall back to it's place beside Taichi, which he retakes. Then a nurse appears.

"Visiting hours are over, I'm sorry." She looks at me. Then at Tai's hand wrapped around mine. Taichi lets me go, and gets up. Kari touches my arm.

"We'll be back," She mumbles. T.K gives me a hug, as does my mother. Hiroaki barely even looks at me. And Vincent vanished at some point. As the door slips shut behind T.K, I take a deep breath. Alone again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19! I feel this story is too long, so I'm going to end it soon, I think. I fixed chapter 18, if you guys find anything else wrong, please let me know! I'm going back and fixing the other chapters soon, too. Like, chapters 16 and back. SO, if you want to point anything out from those chapters, PLEASE DO. I love the help editing. Haha. Anyway, enjoy! and send me lots of reviews! I love hearing from you guys!~**

_Yamato_

_"Maaatt." My head turns to look at the door to my hospital room. Again, the voice calls to me._

_"Maaaatt," The voice is familiar only I know it's not real. The other part that gives it away? I'm not attached to my heart monitor. I know it's a dream, and I'm not as afraid as I'm supposed to be, I'm sure. I get out of my bed, and I follow the voice. Hayley continues to call me. As I reach the corner, I turn. I knew she would be there. Covered in blood. Staring at me. Eyes open, but not moving. I breathe out, and..._My eyes open to Sherria looking at my wolf.

"Bad dream?" She asks without looking at me. I shrug.

"Not really."

"What was it about?"

"Hayley."

"Whose Hayley?"

"My sister. Well, I guess she's not really my sister, but.."

"Andrew's daughter that mysteriously vanished?"

"You mean that he killed? Yeah, her." A still silence sits after that.

"Sorry," I say to her. I forgot, death is touchy with most people.

"Don't worry about it." She says, looking up at me for the first time. She smiles. And I can't help but smile back. I've only ever met Sherria once before. We clicked instantly. Although we only spoke on the phone after that once, it was a lasting bond. She holds out my wolf.

"Taichi gave this to you?"

"Yeah."

"Kinda like your puppy?"

"I guess he is kinda like my puppy." I say, looking at the wolf in her hands. She turns to face me.

"Woof!"

"Wolf's don't bark." Billy voice floats to us from the doorway. We both look at him.

"You're coming home today." He informs me.

"Really!"

"Yeah." The tone in his voice is slightly..off.

"What's the matter?"

"They did blood tests."

"Oh." Great. I didn't even think about that.

"Apparently you had enough cocaine in your system to kill someone, twice over." I try to shrug it off, but it doesn't work. Billy still looks angry.

"Well I didn't do it," I say. Slightly offended. Billy sighs, but drops it. He doesn't move from the door, and now I don't want to talk to anyone.

"Where's my brother?" I want the little blonde now more then ever.

"At home. He's gonna be here when your parents come and pick you up." I can hardly wait, and the time takes forever to go by.

* * *

I sit in the backseat of my dad's minivan. I sit alone. My mom and dad are in the front. Not talking. T.K sits in the seat directly behind them, then there is seats between that goes empty. Then I sit alone. Vincent picked Sherria and Billy up to take them out. Them both being legal. They're getting along good, and I think Vincent likes him. I could feel the tension as soon as I was released. My mom came and got me. T.K didn't come in, neither did my father. I was handed my cellphone by T.K as I climbed past him. I text Billy almost immediately.

_What're you and Sherria doing?_

_Nothing, you?_

_Just got out of the hospital. Come pick me up?_

_Sure._

That's all there was. As we pull into our driveway, I sigh. My parents and T.K get out. No one notices that I don't follow them. Baby bounds out the door, in search of me. I whistle lowly, and she bounds into the car and into my lap. She licks my face. I kiss her nose.

"Settle down," I tell her. She lays down and licks my hand instead. I cuddle with her. I wait almost two hours staring out the window waiting for Billy. I give up. I climb out of the car, Baby right behind me. I slide the door shut. I make my way to the door. Right as I go to put my hand on the handle, it swings open and T.K comes out. Crying.

"What's the matter?" I ask, my eyes narrowing.

"Nothing, nothing. Let's go." He says. He takes my hand and pulls me down the street. Baby and I follow. We walk in silence. T.K doesn't let my hand go, and I feel awkward. He takes me to the park. The same park we always end up in. He chooses the same bench we always stop at, too. He sits and he cries. It's just getting dark out. I sit beside him. Only above him. I sit on the table of the picnic bench, he sits on the bench part. Baby leans against his legs.

"I kn-.." I start, but then stop. T.K doesn't even acknowledge that I said anything.

"T.K, I know I'm not a good big brother, I don't know how to be one, but you can talk to me.." I mutter. He shrugs and digs his shoe against the ground.

"Just mom and dad fighting. All day."

"About what?"

"You," I don't know what to say about that to make him feel better. T.K looks at me. He studies my face.

"That doesn't bother you?" He asks quietly.

"Should it? They can fight all they want, it's not gonna change anything about me." I tell him. He looks at me for awhile, then he smiles.

"Yea, I guess you're right."

"I have a question for you," I tell him. He raises one eyebrow.

"Remember when you asked me if you could ask about a girl?"

"Yea.."

"Is it Kari?" His cheeks turn a dull pink.

"I like her. She's sweet." His face falls just a bit.

"I don't like her as in I have a crush on her.. I just like her as a person." I tell him. He smiles. Apparently, I have improved his mood. We talk about his feelings for Kari until the night turns almost black. That's when we decide to head home. We walk slow, and Baby barks at us to tell us to hurry up. When we get home, our parents are silent. Our mother sleeps in her bed. Dad's in the spare room. Billy's passed out on my bed, and as T.K disappears into his room, he whispers a thank you that I'm not supposed to hear. I go into my room and grab a pillow and beat Billy over the head with it. He yelps as he wakes up.

"You're an asshole." I say as I climb over him and drop into bed.

"Sorry." He mumbles already half asleep again. I listen as T.K tosses in his bed. Eventually he's still, and that's when I allow myself to fall asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Whooooooa! It's been a really damn long time! So sorry. Feel free to yell at me, I know I deserve it, so, my dearest readers, I present to you, the much awaited chapter 20.**

_Yamato_

My eyes drifted open, then slide shut again. My head lulls gently to the side, and my blurry eyes take in a sleeping Billy. He shifts slightly, and I look up towards the ceiling. My eyes try to slip closed again. I jerk awake at the sound of Baby barking downstairs. I sit up with a sigh.

"What's the matter?" Sleep filled, over tired mumble.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." I tell Billy, who is probably asleep before I answer. I climb over top of him and slip out of the room. The first place I check is T.K's bedroom. The door is closed, and I turn the handle and push it open gently. The bed is empty. I glance down the hall. Bathroom door is open. I face the stairs at another of Baby's barks.

"Shut up, stupid dog!" I hear my dad shout from below. I move down the stairs quietly. I find Baby barking at the back door. She snarls when she notices me. Then realizes who I am and wags her tail.

"What's the matter, Baby?" I ask her quietly. She scratches at the door. I check the lock. It's not locked. I open the door, and Baby goes bounding outside, and towards the back of the house. I slide my shoes on, and follow her. As I come around the corner, a body moves and I find T.K standing by himself, eyes wide. He relaxes a bit when he sees me. Baby goes on a sniff-hunt. Trying to find the strange sent. Her tail wags.

"Tai, Kari." I say. They both appear from hiding. Tai gives me a sheepish grin.

"Hi." He says. I raise my eyebrow at him. T.K reaches for Kari, and their hands lock. He leads her towards the house. Baby sits by my feet.

"Wanna...uh...go for a walk?" Tai asks. I shrug.

"Yea, sure." We head in the same direction as always.

"Why do we also go this way?" Tai asks. I don't answer, because I don't know. Tai's fingers bump mine, then his last two fingers loop around mine. And although my first reaction is to pull them away, I don't. Slowly, slowly...this boy is melting the ice. It's a new feeling for me, and I don't know if I like it or not. I can feel Tai's eyes on me. I ignore it. Somewhere we took a different turn, this area is fairly new to me. I look up and around, trying to see if I recognize anything. I don't. Everything seems deserted, now, too. Where before there had been a few people walking back and forth around us, there is now nothing. There's hardly any light, either. Immediately I yank my hand away from his.

"Where are we, what're you doing?" I spit. Tai looks at me with shocked eyes.

"We're...walking?" Tai tries to supply. The shock in his voice isn't faked, but I still don't trust it. I see the reason for my snap come to his eyes.

"I'm not trying to do anything, Matt. I just thought we could head towards the beach, instead of the park."

"There's a beach nearby?"

"Well...no, but there's a hidden lake with some sand in the forest." I look towards the dark forest. A million things flash through my head.

"Not tonight.." I mumble.

"Okay." Tai says, there is no fighting, no disappointment in his voice. He slides his fingers through mine and pulls me back the way we came. I allow him to pull me, and eventually my fingers hold onto his hand. I can feel the pause in his breath. He doesn't pull away, he doesn't make me feel like he's pointing it out.

"Matt?" It's barely heard.

"Hmm?"

"How do you feel about homosexual people?" I stay silent. There are hundreds of things I could say. All mean.

"From personal experience? They're fucking douche bags." Tai's hand loosens around mine.

"But, at the same time...they can't all be bad." His hand tightens slightly again. I shrug, even though I'm sure Tai didn't notice. I don't know how I feel. Or why. I just know that between Taichi Yagami and my own birth brother Takeru, I don't feel like Yamato Ranger anymore. I'm just Matt now. Matt Nobody, with Baby Nobody. And really, somewhere inside me, I know that Baby is the only thing that may stay constant, at least until she dies. What's the lifespan of a husky? Ten, fifteen years? Twenty if I'm extremely lucky? That's hardly a lifetime, and I know I will miss her when she goes. And regardless of this new life Vincent tried so hard to find for me, I feel like I will be alone soon. I can once again feel Taichi's eyes on me.

"Are you okay, Matt?" His voice is gently and unsure.

"Yea, sure...Just...thinking."

"About...?"

"Life. Being alone."

"You're not alone anymore." Tai says without thinking about it. I look over at him, and he squeezes my hand tightly.

"You have a family now. Regardless about what happened before. I don't know a lot, but T.K told me some when you were in the hospital. That you know, your dad was mean, and left you alone. You have you're mom, and dad, even if they do fight over you. That's what parents do. They're just trying to do what's best for you, even if they both have different idea's about what's right for you right now. And you have T.K, and take it from me, a sibling, younger or older, is forever, I know you guys haven't know each other long, but he'll always be there for you. And you should always be there for him. And you have Billy, Vincent, and Sherria. You also have Baby, Kari and myself..." My eyes drift to the ground, thinking about that. Tai stays quiet for awhile. And then adds,

"Even if you do fight with them sometimes, friends normally make up. Sometimes they don't, but, I mean, you'll make more friends in your life. And you'd probably have more now, if you weren't so...inside yourself all the time."

"What're you talking about?" He hears the edge.

"I just meant...you're...quiet..all the time. You ignore almost everything, everyone says. We have to ask you more then once to get you to even respond to us most times. You're always so busy thinking about the past, you can't focus on the future." I drop Tai's hand, slightly offended. Who cares if I'd rather spend time in my own head. Who wouldn't want to. Tai's body seems to slouch when I let go.

"I need to go home." I tell him. That ice is there again, and it shocks even me. Baby stops and looks back at me, she can hear it to.

"Sorry, Matt. I wasn't trying to upset you..."

"Yea, whatever. I'll see you at school." Tai stops and watches me walk past him, and down the street. I don't relax until I get home, and back in bed.

"You alright?"

"Just fine." I spit. Billy's eyes open properly. and I roll away from him, facing the other way.

* * *

_Taichi_

I watch Matt disappear around the corner. I really didn't mean to upset him, and I wish I had said it a little less harsh. With a sigh, I head back towards my house, trying to come up with an excuse to why Kari's not in her bed when my parent's wake up. I decided not to think of Matt just yet, knowing it will just upset me. I will try and deal with that situation tomorrow. At school. At least, I'd try. I slip up the steps to my apartment, and sneak back in through the front door. And come face to face with my father.

"Hi daddy." I squeak. He gives me that look. That 'you're grounded for the rest of you're life' look. I sigh in frustration.

"Where's Kari?"

"At T.K's. They had a rough night." I lie.

"Uh-huh. Grounded. Both of you."

"I know." I say, and kick off my shoes. I had straight for my room. The clock reads 4. I fall into bed, and am asleep within minutes.


	21. Chapter 21

**Still waiting for the yelling and insults, and no, I am not dead. Sorry for leaving you guys. Every once in awhile I get bored of writing and take a break. Crazy, I know. I'm sorry!**

_Taichi_

For the first time in my memory, I'm at school early. Earlier then most teachers, even. I sit and wait for Matt, and watch as the hallways fill up. A body slides down beside me, but it's not Matt.

"Hey, Tai. Where've you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you for days."

"Sorry, Sora." I say without looking at her. I continue to gaze out towards the body's shuffling around the school waiting for the bell. I hear Sora's huff, and am absently aware she's trying to talk to me, but my eyes have caught that blonde hair. As he moves towards us, he rolls his eyes. Sora stops talking when she sees him. He gets to us and stares at me.

"Get the fuck outta the way." He snaps. Sora flinches. I slide towards her and she shoves over. Matt opens his locker, shoves his backpack in it. He slams his locker shut, and I feel Sora shrink away. I watch him walk away.

"Is he always like that?" She mutters against my shoulder. I shake my head.

"Do you think T.K would like him so much if he was?" I can almost feel the wave of confusion that washes over her. The bell chimes somewhere that's not quite where I am, and I pull myself up.

"Come sit with us at lunch today, okay, Tai?"

"Sure, sure." I head to my first class, and peek in the door. No Matt, only Kou. I sit beside him.

"Hi, Tai."

"Hey. Have you seen Matt?"

"Uhm...No?" I look down at my desk. And when attendance is called, there is still no Matt. I want to say I saw him, but I don't want him to get in trouble, either. Kou help me out through the class, I guess he can tell I'm not really there.

"Are you okay, Tai?" He asks for the hundredth time.

"Fine, fine." I mutter. When the door opens, all heads turn up.

"You're late Mr..." The teacher drags off, unsure what to call Matt.

"Yea, sorry.." Is all he says. He hands in a late slip. He comes and sits on the other side of Kou, not looking at me.

"You know, coming to class 10 minutes before the bell ring isin't rea-"

"Fuck off." He cuts me off. Kou looks at me, and I shrug.

"You know, you don't have to be a douche all the time because people want to help you..."

"Want to help me, Taichi? If you want to help me, leave me the fuck alone." It's not loud enough to make people look at us, but it's loud enough to attack my heart.

"Kou, can I borrow whatever notes I missed?"

"Uhm..sure, Matt." He hands them over, and Matt adds them to his binder.

"I'll give them back tomorrow."

"Okay.." Matt's up, and the bell rings. He vanish down the hallway. I lean against the wall, and mt vision blurs slightly with tears. One manages to leak, and I rub my arm along my eyes, hiding all evidence. I'm glad gym's next.

* * *

_Yamato_

I sit on the ground, watching the rest of my class play soccer on the field. I lied, and said I had twisted my ankle. No body said anything about the way they had seen me walking before hand. The one person that did open his mouth to say other wise snapped it shut when he realized my eyes where on him, and he changed his sentence from "I watched Matt hop down the stairs." to "I watched Matt do it." A ball comes flying past my head, and I hardly even glance at it. I know the ball was from Taichi's foot, and I know he's taking his anger out on the other students. The coach throws their ball back. I watch as Tai's body smashes into another students, and they both fall to the ground. Whistle blows, I watch as Tai tries to make an argument, but he loses. He gets sent to the office, as he walks past me he gives me a dirty look, which I return with an icy stare. He backs down first. I see the shiver go down his spine. I guess it's a good thing the class is almost over. The coach sends us back early, because of Tai. When I get to the cafeteria, Tai's already there. Sitting with his group of friends. And I can see I'm going to have some trouble. My eyes trace the room. I can see the dirty looks. Especially from the red head with Tai. I roll my eyes, and storm out. I head to the office.

"What can we do for you Matt?"

"I don't feel good. I want to go home." As I say it, I really do become light headed and dizzy, I sway. The nurse is called, and she leads me to the back room, and makes me lay down. I swim half unconscious, and can hear her talking to my 'mother'.

"Don't worry, Matt." The reassuring voice tries to sooth me. I moan. I must have drifted off, because suddenly my 'mother' is gently trying to set me up. I let her help me pull myself to my feet, and lean on her slightly as she leads me to the car. I have no energy and she even does my seat belt up for me. Then I'm in my bed. I sit up, and force the sick feeling to pass, and search my room for my cell phone. When I find it, I dial a number that I haven't had to use in awhile. the line rings once, twice, three times, four times. Just as I get ready to hang up...

"Hello?"

"Come and get me," I beg.

"What? Matt, what's wrong?"

"Please? Just come and get me.. I want to go back home. Pleasee.." My voice cracks, and I think that's what makes him agree.

"Okay...Get ready, I guess. I'll be there soon." I hang up. I throw what little want to take with me into a bag with Baby's leash. I sit on my bed, with the door open and wait. My heart stops when there's a knock on the door.


	22. Chapter 22

**I know, I know, kill me! I deserve it! I also deserve your mean comments and insults on how terrible I am for making you guys wait! I'm sorry! But here it is. AND I've been working on something else, kind of. So I'm excited for that. I hope you guys will be, too! Don't forget to review, because I love them, and I won't write anymore if you don't! **

_Yamato_

"I need to go home."

"You are home."

"No, I need to back to Canada."

"Why?" I can hear the heartbreak in his voice, and a stab shoots through my heart.

"There's just some stuff I need to do there still."

"Are you coming back?" I don't answer, because I don't know the answer.

"Matt?"

"I'm gonna try," Is all I can give him.

"When're you leaving?"

"Tomorrow, once mum and dad go to work. Don't say anything."

"What if I do?"

"Then I go sooner." I see the pain in my baby brothers eyes. There is no promise to return, and it scares him. His mouth opens a few times and he just closes it. I turn to walk away from him, go back to my own room.

"You'll call right?" I can hardly hear him. I shrug.

"I don't know if I'll be allowed." I return, just as quiet. I climb into my bed, and lay awake for a long time. I don't even remember if I actually fell asleep or not. I just know it was dark, and then it wasn't. My bags are already packed, and hidden away. Waiting for when Vincent will show up to get me. Parents are already gone. T.K's still here though, and I don't think he plans on leaving.

"Go to school." I tell him as I come into the kitchen.

"Go to hell." He snaps back. My eyebrow shoots up.

"Consider this fair warning: I always win the asshole game." I tell him as I sit. He ignores me. I watch as he eats in silence. He gets up, dumps his bowl in the sink, and leaves. Not a word, or a glance. I almost want to follow him, to make sure he makes it to school. However, I know that's where he's going somehow, and I know he'll make it there, just because I asked him to. I glance absently at the time. I'm nervous. Being away from T.K and Baby after being with them for almost a year will probably do some damage. It's the longest I've ever stayed with anyone. Or anything. I don't normally waste my time on things, because they always change. People change, animals die. I hear car wheels turn onto gravel, and almost decide to write my 'family' a letter. Just to let them know I'm safe, but there's no time. I grab my bag, kiss Baby on the head.

"Be good, okay? Take care of T.K for me, alright?" I whisper to her. She licks my cheek and my eyes water, I fight it, and it's gone. I open the door to Vincent's raised hand.

"I don't think you should go." He says as I step past him.

"I have to."

"Why not go here, instead? You'll be closer.." The thought had never occurred to me, but even if I did, what would be the point?

"Why?"

"I look into it, Matt, you're allowed to see your family once a week."

"..I don't see the point."

"Matt, do something for yourself. I'm not taking you all the way back to Canada for therapy, kay? If you really wanna go, you can go here." Give Vincent a dirty look. He shrugs.

"Final, take it or leave it." Vincent goes and sits in the car so I can think things over. I don't want to give in, because I'm sure I could pull enough strings to get myself back to Canada. Only, I don't really want to go all the way there. And Vincent knows it. I climb into the front seat of his car.

"Fine.. Only I don't want to see them, and I don't want them to know I'm here." At first, Vincent looks like he's going to reject it, but then he doesn't.

"Okay. Can I come and visit?"

"If you feel you need to, I guess." Vincent starts the car, and I feel the exact same way I did the first day he brought me here. Alone and distant. As we pull out of the drive way, Baby pops into a window and my eyes get blurry with tears again. They don't fall, but I don't wipe them away, either.

* * *

_Takeru_

Although I know better, I half expect Matt to be at home when I get back from school. When I open the door, Baby bounds out, and flies to the grass. I walk around the house with her once, then we go back inside. I walk up the stairs and his doors closed. I open it, and Baby bounds onto his bed, and lays down, whining. She knows that he isn't coming back anytime soon.

"Come, Baby." I whisper. She jumps down and comes out to the door, sitting at my feet. I shut the door, and go to my room, and Baby follows me. She lays down at the foot of my bed, on the ground, and looks up at me, ears perked. It confuses me, this is the way she treats Matt, not me. I await the time my parents get home, knowing they will question me, and not believe me. Especially my father he never takes my side for anything. It will be all my fault. Just like before. Stupid Matt, leaving me to deal with this by myself. It figures, finally someone to help me, and they leave. I hear the first car pull into the drive way. I try to come up with a story. A lie, a...something. The door opens. My mothers voice.

"Matt, T.K?" I go to the top of the stairs.

"Matt's not home yet, mom, just me."

"How was our day sweetie?"

"Alright, I guess." Which is a lie. A complete lie. There where lots of fights, even more times when I wanted to hit something, or rather, someone. I come down the steps slowly, and follow my mom into the kitchen, then the dining room. When the second car pulls into the drive way, a shiver goes through me. That's when my mom realizes what time it is.

"Matt's not back yet?" She asks, panic in her voice. I shrug.

"I didn't hear him.." The front door opens, and the phone rings at the same time. My mother grabs it.

"Matt?" My mother stays quiet.

"Where are you? How could you just take off?" The anger is slipping into her tone.

"Matt? Matt, are you there?" She hangs the phone up, and tears spill down her cheeks.

"What's going on, where is he?" My father snaps.

"I don't know. He just said he was safe, and not to worry."

"T.K, go to bed." My father says in his "Don't fight with me or you'll regret it tone." I get up and head for the stairs, I can hear the heated voices follow me up the steps. I ignore them, if Matt says he's safe, I want to believe him. I climb into my bed still dressed, and jump when Baby joins me. She lays down beside me, and I wrap my arms around her. She snuggles against my chest, and it comforts me, because at least if she's her, I know my brother is real.


	23. Chapter 23

**Whoooaaa, a new chapter. Aren't you proud of me? Didn't have to wait 9 million years? I kept getting lost, not sure where to take this. I don't want it getting mixed up with Quarantine even though Matt's in the same place in both right now. Except, it's different here. You're really gonna learn about Matt's past in the next few chapters, be warned! Now, on with the reading! Give me reviews or I won't update anymore!**

_Yamato_

_I fly down the hallway, checking every door along the way. None of them open, and I start to give up. Then, I'm almost thrown backwards as a door opens under my sweaty palm. I use the door handle to swerve my body into the room, and almost slam the door. My brain works without me being aware, and my fingers catch the door, and let it shut silently. I scramble to find somewhere to hind. The only place is the bed. I drop to the floor, and squirm underneath. It presses down on me, and hurts my chest. The door opens, and I see footsteps. I watch until I can't see them. My breath is stuck. And then-_

My foot connects with someone as I jerk into a sitting position, breathing heavy. I look at the person standing at the foot of my bed.

"You know, if you don't stop kicking me, I'm going to have to report you." He says with a smile. It's a simple tease, but today it doesn't earn the tiny return smile it normally would. His smile fades.

"It'll get better, Matt." He says. He hands me clothes.

"Time to get up though, you're going to miss breakfast." I watch as the orderly leaves. I climb out of bed, and change, then move in the same direction he did. I haven't remember his name yet. Something like Barry or Harry. As I move down the hallway towards the breakfast area, I pass a phone, and think about calling my little brother. I miss him, badly. I move past it without any action though, just like every other morning for the last month. All the tables are full, except my spot. I sit without food. Thinking about my brother has also made me think of Tai, and that made me lose my appetite. As much as I hate to admit it, I almost miss him more then my brother.

"Not gonna eat today, Matt?" A female voice asks from my right. I shrug absently, not paying attention. My thoughts are in a more important place, as far as I'm concerned. Thinking about the brunette gives me goosebumps, and sends a shiver down my spine. I rub my arms, trying to make the small bumps go away. A tap on my shoulder makes me jump, and all thoughts of Tai leave my head. I my eyes immediately go to the clock, and I get up.

"Sorry.." I mumble to Janet, who is my therapist. Who I am late to see almost everyday.

"No worries, Matt." She says in her soothing tone as she follows me towards her office. She lets me in, and I sit in my 'throne' as she calls it. She sits across from me. I fear these session, and although I haven't even begun to tell her my life, we have gone from once a week visits, to daily visits. I know they will move to more then one a day once I continue with the more...serious things.

"So, today, we're actually going to do something different." She tells me. I look up, slightly interested. She holds up a piece of paper from her desk. A drawing. One of my drawings. A blonde boy glancing up at the sun. I look at my baby brother the way I see him. She waits. I say nothing, because I don't know what she wants.

"Who is this? He's in a lot of your drawings, apparently."

"Takeru."

"Takeru?"

"My baby brother.."

"You have a brother? How does he make you feel?" I have to think about how to answer that question, because I don't know exactly what she means by it.

"I don't know..."

"Do you miss him? Love him?"

"Of course I do.."

"So, from what you've told me about your beatings, and the lack of love your fathers given you, you do know you can love?"

"Of course..It's just harder." Janet doesn't normally write things down, but today she does. I watch her hand. She smiles at me, and flips the paper up so I can read it.

-_Is aware that love is possible for him, regardless of past._

I bite my lip.

"I don't remember ever telling you I never felt loved." I say. I don't want to offend her, but it's true.

"Oh?"

"I have a sister. And a mother." She writes again, only this time, she doesn't show me, but I can imagine what it says.

"A blood sister?"

"No, but.."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. Dead." Pen moves across the paper again. She looks through some papers and holds another drawing up. A brunette with a soccer ball at his feet.

"Tai. He's my friend." A quick scribble.

"Tell me about Tai."

"He's stupid, and loud, and annoying and I hate him." Janet's eyebrow shoots up, and almost disappear in her hair. Small note.

"Not really, but that's what I have to tell him because he makes me feel weird." I admit. Nothing gets written down this time.

"...Do you love him, Matt?" My eyes drop to my hands, and I get goosebumps again.

"...I don't know." I tell the truth.

"You know Matt, it's okay. Even if he is a boy." My hands come up to rub my temples.

"You're not supposed to love boys if you're a boy. You're supposed to love a girl so you can have kids or something stupid like that."

"There's nothing wrong with being homosexual, Matt. Or even bisexual. That's just who you are." I play with the sleeve of my sweater, not knowing what to say.

"Next picture.." I mutter. The next picture she holds up makes my mouth drop and my eyes water. My head snaps to the side.

"I don't want to talk about that one." Out of the corner of my eye I watch her double check the picture. A wolf running on the grass. My wolf. Janet puts the picture down and looks for a new one.

"What about this one?" I glance at the picture. My 'father' looking at me through a crack in the door. Naked. You can see the head of his hard penis sticking through the crack.

"Just an image that's been stuck in my head for as long as I can remember."

"Who is that?"

"My adoptive father." For the first time in a month, Janet seems speechless.


	24. Chapter 24

**Shorter then normal, I know. I didn't want too much to be in this chapter or It would be like, 900000 words long, AND THEN, I forgot to add the scene change lines, jeeezz! And, to top it all off, I'm in college for culinary arts, YAY schoool... .**

_Yamato_

"Why don't you tell me about your dad, Matt?"

"What's there to tell? He liked sneaking into my room and raping me."

"There has to be more then that." I shrug. I don't really care to tell anyone about that yet.

"What's his name?"

"Andrew." Janet scribbles on her page. Longer then before, and I lose interest.

"Matt?" I turn to look at her. She can see it in my eyes.

"That's all, I guess." She says after a minute. I get up and leave, a whole fifteen minutes sooner then I should. I walk back to the room that I don't share. Unlike the rest of the kids here. I'm specially, and don't need to share, because it's not actually better for me. Before I have a chance to do anything, my ears pick something up from down the hall. Music. I turn and follow the sound. It gets louder as I get closer to the TV area. I peak around the corner, and watch as a group of about 15 kids dance to the radio. I don't fit in here, either. Figure that one out. I watch them for a few minutes, then go back to my room. I crawl into bed, and lay on top of the covers.

* * *

Today is different. I haven't seen Janet since she kicked me out fifteen minutes early. It's been almost three weeks. I've spent three weeks in my room. Alone. And now I've had enough. I wait for my usual time with her, of course. I push the door open, and she jumps.

"I'm not here to play games. Help me deal with my shit, or let me go home." She seems scared. She stutters when she talks.

"Uhm..s-sit down, Matt." I don't move, I just stare at her.

"Why are you so angry?" My eyebrow shoots up.

"So now you want to know?"

"It's my job, isn't?"

"Where the hell have you been for the last three weeks? On vacation?"

"Yamato.."

"I'm here to get help, so I don't hurt T.K or myself anymore. You're not helping anymore. I want to go." Janet says nothing. I don't know what she's supposed to say. I move to my 'throne' and sit. I take a mental breath. Janet's eyes are down. She's not writing, not looking at anything, just down.

"You know, what if T.K came to visit?" I shrug.

"That's okay, I guess..."

"Someone else, too?" My tone must have given it away. I just shrug.

"Your wolf?" My eyes lock on hers, and she looks away almost immediately.

"Bring them. We're here to help you get better."

"I can't call..." I mumble.

"I'll call. What's his name? And the number." I chew on my lip. Then give her my brother's name and number. Janet gets up and walks towards the door.

"Stay here." She tells me. I watch as she leaves the room and shuts the door behind her. My eyes drift around the room and I can't help but regret what I did. What if my parents come, too? That would just be...I sigh, and my hands come up to my face. What did I do? It feels like forever, and then the door opens.

"Your brother, and Baby will be here tomorrow with Vincent." She says as she walks by me. I look up.

"No parents?"

"No, just Vincent. Whose Vincent?"

"Uhm..My social worker, I guess." I glance at the clock, and realise my hour is up.

"Tomorrow, Matt. Be here by 11." I nod and get up. I don't want 11 to come, ever.

* * *

When I don't show up at 11, Janet comes to get me.

"Yamato, get up!" She snaps. I jerk into a sitting position, eye wide.

"Get dressed!" I watch her leave, confused, and then it dawns on me that T.K is probably here. I jump up and throw the first things I find on. I race out of the room, and nearly smack into Janet. She just turns around and starts walking in the direction of her office. I follow her.

"Is he mad?"

"I don't know." I stay quiet as I think about this. We walk past Janet's office.

"Baby hasn't actually been cleared to come inside yet,"

"I get to go outside, finally?"

"Nope, you have to stand at an open window." I can hear the teasing tone in her voice, but it scares me just the same. As we get towards the doors I remember coming into, my stomach flips. What if he is mad? She pushes them open, and before I even have a chance to look around, I'm falling through the air, and my head hits the floor.


	25. Chapter 25

**I bet I worried you, eh? Don't be scared though, Matt's not hurt. And sadly, I want to try and finish this up in the next chapter or two.**

**And, to make up for the really crappy, really short last chapter, I made this one extra long for you guys! If you don't reviewww, I don't updatee! (Oh, and btw, I started writing something new, again, at school, I know, how do I find time to write when Im in a kitchen, cooking? I don't know!, but I'm exciting to shareee itt!)**

_Yamato_

It take me a few seconds to realise I'm being attacked by a giant tongue. But when I do, I start laughing, only to find my self gagging. I push Baby's snout away from my mouth.

"Baby, down, gross!" I snap. She jumps away and sits. I rub my tongue off on my sleeve. As I sit up, I can see Vincent and T.K, who have moved forward to help me, and off in the corner, Taichi. He stays near Vincent's car. My heart skips and my stomach flutters, although, I'd never admit it to anyone, not even Janet. Vincent helps me to my feet, and then, I am attacked again. This time by a small blonde.

"I hate you." He says against my chest as he squeezes me. I pat his head and he look up at me, annoyed.

"No, you don't." He's trying to mimic the look I give Taichi, but can't. Janet moves, and I follow her, dragging my brother along, without thinking.

"Since...when?" Vincent asks. I look up at him as I walk past him. Janet whispers something to him, and he nods. I grab at Taichi's hand as I move past him, but he pulls it away from me. Although it hurts, I ignore it, for now. Baby's cold nose removes the heat from Tai's skin. I pet her snout. T.K looks back at Tai.

* * *

_Taichi_

I follow behind the brothers, silently. It hurt me to pull away from him, but this just can't work. I hardly know the boy, and I love him. I think. I don't know. Maybe. My eyes meet T.K's, who is looking at me with something that's not quite hate. I offer him a small smile and a shrug, to which he rolls his eyes. He turns his attention to Yamato as we follow Vincent and the lady that had brought Yamato out. She leads us around the side of the building, and there is a huge, empty area. A field, I guess. There's a few benches here and there, flowers. The lady leads Vincent over to a bench and they sit, and talk in whispers. Yamato pulls Takeru as far away from this as he can without getting worried looks. I stay at the corner for the building and watch Yamato talk to his brother. I lean against the wall, and I watch Yamato re-position himself so that he can see me. My eyes drift down. Something cold touches my hand. I jump and my head whips to the side, and there is Yamato's dog, head tilted to the side, confused.

"What?" I ask her. Her one ear perks at my voice, and she turns her attention towards her owner.

"Go see him, silly." I realise I'm losing my mind, stupid Yamato. The black and white dog gives me a nudge towards the brothers.

"I can't yet, I need to think." I tell her. She looks at me for a a second, and then she snarls, and growls at me. I take a step away from her, which causes her to snap at me. I yelp and jump backwards. There's another snap near my face, and then,

"Baby, no! What're you doing!" Yamato's nearly sitting on me. I look at Yamato, eyes wide. My hearts racing and I'm scared. I pull myself into a sitting position and scramble behind Yamato. The hand that Vincent, T.K and the lady can't see moves behind Yamato, and touches my knee. He squeezes it gently, and I know it's his way of saying sorry. I peek over his shoulder at the dog, who has never been hostile towards me, and her tail is wagging.

"Baby, that's _bad_." Her ears drop slightly, but her tail still moves. Something makes me believe she did it on purpose. I touch the hand on my knee.

"It's okay, it's my fault." I mumble. Matt looks back at me, and my heart melts. He scans me quickly, and there's something in his eyes I've never seen before. Worry. I smile at him. His dog helped me make up my mind. Takeru crawls over to us, and I look over, to notice that Vincent and the lady he's speaking with didn't even look at us.

"What're they talking about?" I ask.

"Who the hell knows? Who fucking cares? I don't." Matt says. I stay behind him, still slightly alarmed Baby had attacked me. Takeru laughs at me.

"Scared of Baby?"

"She tried to bite me in the face, didn't you see?" I ask. T.K shakes his head.

"Baby's never bitten anyone." My eyes narrow slightly, and I stick my tongue out at the dog, whose ears perk back up.

"Matt, why'd you go?" T.K asks suddenly. I feel Yamato stiffen. I see it.

"Because..I had to. I'll be home soon, okay?"

"You are coming back?"

"Of course I am." There's annoyance in his tone. T.K either doesn't hear it, or ignores it. The young blonde continues to interview his big brother. I find out the lady's name is Janet, and is his therapist, and she's the reason we were allowed to come, although it's technically against the rules, hence the reason he came. So no one could come and see him until he was ready to leave. I listen to Matt's voice as he answers his brothers questions. Eventually, though, there's one that even I turn my head to.

"He was raping you, wasn't he?"

* * *

_Yamato_

The question chills me, and almost instantly my walls are up. I'm on my feet and heading towards the building, to safety, before I realise it.

"Yamato?" Janet calls after me. I ignore her, head down. Baby's right beside me.

"Matt, I'm sorry! Matt!" T.K's voice shakes as he speaks, and I know he got up and followed me. I don't look for Taichi, nor can I hear him. I hear Vincent, and Janet running to catch me. T.K following them, not quite running, still stuttering apologies.

"Yamato, what's the matter? What happened? Was it the brown haired boy?" Janet asks me, she has caught up. Vincent is somewhere between me, Janet and T.K

"I'm done, k? It doesn't matter. And no, it wasn't Tai."

"Tai? That's Tai? Talk to me Yamato, please."

"I don't want to talk about it." I snap. The tone of my voice stops T.K and Janet. However, Vincent, who is used to it, follows me. I run, desperately hoping I can make it through the security doors before Vincent catches me, but I don't get far enough. He grabs me and shoves me against the walls. My instant reaction is to shut down. So, I do. Security guards move towards Vincent, and he lets me go as I slip away. I am dimly aware of Janet speaking, and then Vincent's voice. Hard and cold.

"I'm not playing your games Yamato. Get up." I don't know how long they wait, but eventually Vincent gets fed up.

"Oh, whatever, you knew this would happen when you told us to come here, Yamato. Come on, Baby, let's go." I jerk into my body again, and throw myself at my not quite 9 month old puppy, and she yelps in surprise. Vincent looks at me, eyebrows raised, and I give him a dirty look.

"You owe your brother an apology." He says. I glare at his back as he turns and goes back outside. As he opens the door, I can see T.K sitting on the ground, by Vincent's car curled up in Taichi's arms. Tai's looking towards us, but I don't know if he sees us. Janet slides down to the floor next to me and Baby. Janet strokes the dog gently.

"You don't have to talk to them, Matt."

"Yes I do, I made him cry.." My hands come to my face in frustration. The fact that I made him cry hurts me more then anything else, that I've ever gone through. Except maybe the day my virginity was stolen. Janet sits silently beside me, waiting.

"I have to talk to him..."

"Come on," Janet rises to her feet, and helps me up, she leads me towards the security doors, towards the inner building.

"I ha-"

"Just come, Matt." I do silently. She unlocks her office door, and lets me in.

"Stay." She says, looking more at Baby then me. I sit in my chair, and Baby lays at my feet. I hear her footsteps fade. I stare blankly at the wall, and eventually approaching footsteps. The door opens, then closes again. I expect Vincent or Tai's angry voice.

"I'm really sorry.." The hardly audible voice chokes out. I spin to look at my baby brother. I get up and move towards him, and he shrinks away from me, which freezes me.

"T.K.." He looks at me with a tear stained face, with fear in his eyes. I can't stop myself from moving towards him again. I pull him gently away from the wall, and into my arms. I hug him close to me, which causes another sob to escape the young boy. His arms wrap gently around me, as he cries against my chest.

"Why would you think I was going to hurt you?" I mumble.

"I don't know..you were really mad.." Something flashes into my head.

"Dad's not hurting you, is he?" His tears stop and he looks at me with wide eyes.

"No, of course not! You just...really..have a bad temper.." My arms and eyes drop at the same time.

"I'm sorry. I really am." I tell him. He seems unsure of what to say, so stays silent.

"And, I'm sorry I got mad and left. That's just...it's not something you ask someone, like that.." He opens his mouth, probably to say sorry again, but I cut him off.

"But, yes, he was. That's why I'm here. I need to get better. I don't want to hurt you anymore." I watch the emotion go through T.K's eyes. Confusion, hurt, shock, fear.

"Oh.." He says eventually, and I can't help but laugh.

"Oh? That's all you have to say?" He blushes, and a small smile comes to his lips.

"It doesn't bother you..?" I sigh.

"Of course it does, but what am I supposed to do? It's not like I can just take it back. It happened. And if it didn't, we probably never would have met." T.K ponders this for a few minutes in silence, and I let him think about it. Baby hasn't moved from her spot by my chair, but she's looking at us with curiosity. I tap my fingers against my side, and she jumps to her feet. I run my hands through her fur and lean down to give her a kiss on the nose.

"I'm gonna be home soon, okay, Babydoll? I miss you." She whines like she understands me.

"I think Tai wants to talk to you." T.K says for no reason. I look up at my little brother, confused, but I can see that he's still trying to work out what I said, and the truth of it.

"Uhm..k.." I say. T.K turns, and moves towards the door, and I hear him tell Tai that I asked for him. I won't give him away, because it's kind of true. Tai comes in, and I smile at him. My heart is telling me to do something, but my brains telling me it's wrong, and I debate over it.

"Hi." Tai says, unsure.

"Hey." He shifts uneasily.

"Thank you..for taking care of T.K. I don't know why I reacted like that.." Tai shrugs, but won't look at me. I move so that I'm right in front of him. He glances up at me, and my heart wins the debate. My hands finds his, and I lace our fingers, and very briefly, and lightly, our lips meet. I look for something in his eyes, but there's nothing. It makes my chest feel like it's being ripped out. I drop his hand has panic consumes me.

"Oh, God. Don't do this to me, please.." I beg in a whisper, my voice cracking. Baby nudges up against me, trying to soothe me. Tai stares blankly back.

"Tai?" I choke out. He blinks, and then his tan cheeks turn pink, then red. His eyes go from blank, to confusion, to happiness, then to fear as he looks at me.

"What's wrong, what did I do?" He asks. I force the emotions away. My face blank. My eyes are blank. More fear in Taichi's eyes.

"You scared me." Amusement replaces everything. He smiles.

"_I_ scared_ you_?" He asks smugly.

"How would it make you feel, if you went against everything you've ever known and kissed someone, and they looked back at you with a blank stare?" I ask the boy, who is getting on my nerves. His smile widens. I roll my eyes and storm past him. I throw open the door, and move to my brother, who clings to my arm.

"We have to go..." He mumbles.

"Good, next time don't bring Tai with you, k?" Tai laughs from behind us, and I give him a dirty look.

"What did you do Tai? Five minutes and he's already mad at you!" T.K asks. I can hear the annoyance creeping into his voice, too.

"I didn't do anything." He says. He gives me a big smile as he heads towards the doors. T.K gives me another tight squeeze before letting me go. He lean down and kiss Baby, who licks me back.

"I love you," I whisper to the dog. T.K was smart, and brought her leash. He attaches it to the collar, and tries to tug her away. She whines and howls and starts chewing at her leash, and it takes Tai, Vincent and T.K to pull her away. As I watch them go, my vision blurs, and one tear escapes and trails down my cheek. That night in bed, after I finally stop crying, and mange to fall asleep, I dream about being home with T.K, Tai and Billy. And then, Andrew is there. Naked and peeking around the doors. At first, it's just me, and that's okay. But he somehow manages to overthrow T.K and Tai at the same time. And I wake up screaming and delirious.


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't really know I want to end this yet, hmm. Lots of thinking to do. I'll update as fast as I can. I need to finish this and quarantine before I start posting more. =\ Im stuck on Quarantine too! I hate writers block. I need more inspiration. Inspire me, guys! =D**

**Btw, A LOT of the time I forgot to add the pov changer line, if I do, TELL ME. I always forget it doesn't transfer.**

_Yamato_

My eyes stare straight ahead. I listen to everything, but I don't let anyone know that. I couldn't if I wanted to, I am gone.

"I don't _know._ You'd think the room itself would be enough."I hear Janet say. To someone. A voice I know, that stirs feelings somewhere far away, answers. And then the door opens. My body doesn't move because my brains not connected to it properly.

"Hey, asshole. Let's go, this is pathetic. Lookit what you're doing to yourself." I try and climb back into my head, but can't. It's been too long. Which means it's probably been days. My body tilts back, and I'm connected again. I stare into emerald green eyes.

"Hey, gorgeous. Get up. Time for you to eat. And go to the bathroom. And move around. And maybe sleep. But for sure see Baby." Her name gets me on my feet with no effort, and I want her. Now. Billy grabs my hand and pulls me the opposite way I want to go in.

"Food first. Then lots of time for Baby." I let him lead me towards the smell of food. I don't question anything about Baby, because it's dinner time. Which means I don't have any time with Baby. I can hear Janet's footsteps behind us. I let Billy do the leading, and talking. He moves into the cafeteria with me, and makes me sit. Janet gets my food, and Billy picks off my plate.

"That's not half bad," He says quietly. I eat. A lot. I don't even talk to Billy. He refuses to leave me, and even follows me into the bathroom. After i pee for about five minutes and wash my hands, he stops me.

"Look," He holds up my arms, I look, and my brain stops. My wrists to elbows are covered in dark purple to black bruises, and I can see the marks from needles in the bend of my arm. My eyes go up to Billy.

"T.K's not here, is he!"

"No, just me and Baby."

"Good!"

"He's already seen them. That's why I'm here." My eyes drift back to my mutilated arms, and Billy drops them.

"I'm taking you home."

"But I'm no-"

"You're fine. It's just going to take some time, Matt. You've gone through ten times what I have, and I'm lucky to be here, so you must be invincible. I won't let them kill you now." I grab Billy's hand, and his comments about Baby make sense. I lead him out of the bathroom, and towards my room. I ignore Janet completely. Billy hasn't left me, because he was trying to keep me safe from Janet telling me no. I grab the few things I brought with me, and between me and Billy we can carry it all in our arms.

"Matt, you're not ready to go yet." Janet tries to protest. I thrust my chin up, and walk away from her with fake confidence that I will be okay. Billy stays behind me. I see Baby as soon as I get outside, and she starts barking from the front seat of the car she's in.

"Whose..?"

"Sherria's." There's something in his tone that sets alarms off, but I ignore it for now.

"It's unlocked." I open the door and Baby bounds out, and into my arms. I hug her tightly, and then climb into the car. Billy gets into the other side, and then, I'm on my way home.

"Does T.K know I'm coming home today?"

"No."

"Really?"

"We're gonna pick him up from Tai's on the way." I fall silent and stare at the window. I hold Baby in my arms, and whisper things under my breath to her, not actually aware of what I'm saying.

* * *

_Billy_

When I pull into the driveway of Tai's place, Matt's pretty much asleep. He's pulled his sweater over himself to cover his bruises. The fear in his eyes when he saw them actually frightened me. I watch as Matt's eye slowly open. He tilts his sapphire eyes towards me. And it's just a dead, empty stare. There's sleep in his eyes, but there's something else, too. I smile at him, and he smiles back. It lights him up. Everything about him seems to glow. I get out of the car, and up the stairs to Tai's apartment. I knock on the door, and Kari is the one that answers it.

"Oh, hey. Is T.K still here?" I ask her. She motions for me to come in and shuts the door behind me.

"T.K! Billy's here, he wants you!" T.K and Tai race each other from around the corner.

"I beeeeaat youu." Tai sings in T.K's face. T.K takes a swat in his direction.

"Matt's downstairs." I inform them. Both boys eyes land on me. Neither one of them really believe what I said, and then, they shove past me, and fight down the stairs. Kari shakes her head.

"They forgot their shoes." She says. She slides her own on, and picks up the abandoned sneakers. I follow her down towards Yamato, T.K, Tai and Baby. Kari hands her shoes to her brother.

"Hi, Yamato." She says.

"Hello." He says, which turns into a yawn. He rubs his eyes, and I can see the rejection cloud Tai's face.

"I've decided that I'm spending the night." He informs us. T.K rolls his eyes.

"Oh, boy." Matt doesn't even react. Kari gives T.K his shoes, and T.K just drops them onto the floor of the front passenger side. Tai dashes away before anything else can be said. There's a loud crash.

"OW! I'm okay!" T.K and Kari burst into a fit of giggles, and Matt smiles, before climbing back into his seat.

"Let's leave before he comes back." He jokes. Kari gives him a stern look, and Matt winks at her.

* * *

_Yamato_

Taichi takes forever, and I imagine it's probably because he's trying to convince his parents. He bounds down the stairs, and nearly face plants.

"K, let's go. Kari go away." Kari throws her hands up and stops towards the house.

"Bye." T.K calls, to which she raises a hand but doesn't turn around. The other three climb into the car, and Billy heads back to my house, and then...Billy's shaking me awake.

"Come on, gorgeous." I hear the huff from Tai, but ignore it. I let Billy lead me once again, Baby at my feet, barking. I know what's going to happen and I stop, and Billy nearly pulls me over.

"Sorry," He mutters. I take a deep breath and move forward again. When the door opens, eyes turn to look at us, and mouths open.

"Now is not the best time for your questions." Billy informs them before ushering me up the steps and to my room. On my floor in the corner I notice a few boxes with my name on them I don't remember, but I'm too tired to care. I flop into my bed, and I hear Billy move around me quietly.

"Being inside your own head for a week made you that tired?" T.K asks from somewhere above my left side. I feel Tai sit down on my bed beside me, and then Baby. I don't answer T.K, just hide my face under my pillow. T.K smacks my head.

"Night, Matt."

"Night." I mumble...I wake up to Tai's fingers tracing patterns on my back. It's dark, but not so much that I can't see. I turn my head towards him, but I can't really see him, just his shape.

"Hello," He almost sings.

"Hi," I say. Tai continues making shapes. My eyes droop, and then I sit up, startling Tai.

"You're making me sleep again. I have to pee!" I crawl over the brunette, and race to the bathroom. I don't actually have to pee, but I need to cool down. I splash cold water on my face, and look at myself in the mirror. I turn away, before I look into my own eyes. When I get back into bed, Tai wraps his arms around me. I stiffen, just for a second.

"Want me to let go?" I think about saying yes, but then, I don't.

"No, it's okay." I relax into Tai's arms, and just before I drift off again, Tai mumbles something about being wrong,

"Stop it." I say.

"It is, though.."

"Oh, fucking just drop it." I snap.

"Do you want this or not?" I demand I can feel the fear starting to form, but he doesn't let me go yet.

"Of course I do,"

"Then who cares if it's wrong? Besides, tons of things are 'wrong' and people do them anyways." I turn my head slightly, and kiss his throat. I feel the shiver go through him. I feel the question in him. But it'll have to wait for now.


	27. Chapter 27

**Just so you all know, this chapter takes place in early June, and the kids are almost out for summer holidays. I believe I also mentioned somewhere that this is based on my school schedule because when I started writing, I had no access to the internet, and couldn't do my proper research. x3 I'm sorry for all you who think the last chapter was rushed. No matter how hard I try, and I can't slow it down without writing a whole other chapter, and this story was only supposed to be 12 chapters long. Kinda went waaaay over my limit.**

_Taichi_

In my head, there's a blonde on my chest, relaxed, and breathing smoothly. Sleeping. With me. His arms are wrapped around my waist, and when I try and squirm away, the arms tighten slightly. In real life, there's a weight on my chest, but it's not the blonde boy I want it to be, it's his dog. I open my eyes to Baby staring right into my face.

"Get off." I tell her. She hardly even moves, and I didn't really think she would. Eventually, I just roll, and she falls off the bed. She gives me a dirty look as she prances away. I look around the room that has hardly anything in it, and decided that what I want isn't in here. I pull my clothes over my boxers, and leave Matt's room. I check T.K's on the way past, but that's empty, too. I can hear Matt's voice as I move down the steps.

"Because sometimes things don't need to be explained, okay? I had some stuff I needed to work out.."

"Look at your arms, Yamato!" His mother's voices cracks as she said it, and I can almost see Matt glancing at his arms. I come around the corner, and all eyes land on me. I smile, and sit down at the table with them. I look at Matt's arms, and am shocked to see the purple marks all the way up to his elbow.

"Yea..well, they say I did it, Billy says they did it, and I just don't care. It's done and over with..please?" He adds the last part as an after thought, and the word makes both his parents look down.

"I'm okay, really. Well, maybe not okay yet, but.." His voice trails off and he sighs. And then, the routine starts. Dad gets up and says his goodbyes and off to work. Mum's next, only she gives Matt a hug, which surprisingly, he returns. Then T.K, to school.

"Don't we have school, too?" Matt asks.

"There's no point, today's the last day." T.K says. I notice that Matt is dressed anyway, and he looks down as he thinks.

"Can we at least walk you to school..?" He asks. The tone of his voice says he understands if T.K says no.

"Of course you can, although, I don't think Tai wants to go to the school."

"I meant me and Baby, but Tai can come too," Matt says looking over at me. I give him a smile, which he returns.

"I'll come."

* * *

_Takeru_

As Matt and Tai finish getting ready, I get Baby's leash for Matt. Not that she needs it, but just in case. I can hear them bickering, fighting over who gets to open the door.

"I swear, you two are in love."

"We are." Tai says. Matt's hand connects with his mouth almost before he speaks, and it makes us both jump. Matt's eyes are icy.

"Matt, it's okay. If it's a joke, haha, if it's not...it makes sense."His eyes shift to me, and there uneasy.

"Well, actually, it makes more sense for you to love Billy, but he's kinda..weird. I don't care if you like boys." I tell him. He shrugs.

"Not true." Is all he says. He storms out the door, and Tai and I follow.

"Well, I love him.." Tai says under his breath.

"He loves you too, even if he doesn't know it yet." Tai gives me his 'I hope you're right' look, as he watches Matt.

"Hey, Matt!" I call to my big brother, who turns to look at me. Baby sits at his feet, head tilted to the side.

"Tai was staring at your butt!" Tai takes a swat at me, and misses, and Matt turns bright red and spins around, hands covering himself. Matt makes sure he stays far enough ahead of us, that he can't hear us talking.

"He really does seem a bit better.." I say, not really to Tai, but just in general.

"Yea. Maybe he just needed to be away." I can see even know as his fingers run through his hair, which means he's stressing about something. He stops, suddenly, and I realise we're at my school already. He waits for me to catch up.

"I'll see you after, k?" I tell him. He nods his head, but his eyes are facing a different direction, I turn my head. ANd who do I see? Daisuke, of course. I can see that grin on his face, the one that says something nasty's going to come.

"Outta the nut house, I see." He says directly at Matt. His eyes narrow slightly, but he remains still and calm.

"Sure, they're coming for you, next." He says. Smooth. There's no emotion in his voice, and Dai's face falls slightly. I move towards Daisuke, and shove him towards the doors.

"He's not insane, leave him alone." Daisuke peers over my shoulder at Matt and Tai, but says nothing else. He let's me push him up the steps, and I wave to my brother at the door.

* * *

_Yamato_

My baby brother disappears into his school, and I can't help but feel a little lonely. I just got him back. Tai's fingers brush against mine.

"Don't worry about Daisuke, he's just...something.." I shrug.

"I don't really care about a mouthy fourteen year old." I tell Tai, turning my attention to the way we came. Tai opens his mouth, but I don't want to talk about bullies anymore.

"Do you just want to go back to my place..or?" I ask him. It's his turn to shrug, and we begin walking in the same direction we just came from. We walk in silence. Every once in awhile our hands brush briefly, and it makes my heart flutter. As we reach my street, Tai's pinky finger intertwines with my own, and he holds onto it. My first reaction is to pull away, but I fight it.

"What're you gonna do this summer?" I ask him, just to break the silence.

"I don't know. Camp probably."

"Oh..How long will you be gone?" I ask. I think he heard the hurt in my voice, because instead of answering my question, he changes his mind.

"I don't have to go, y'know. I can stay here, it's no problem, Matt." We've reached my steps, and I look at the brunette in front of me. He looks uneasy, and then he smiles at me. I can't help but smile back at him, even if I don't really feel like smiling.


	28. Chapter 28

**I dooon't knoow. This story is coming to an end. Whether I like it or, you guys like it. Chapter 30 is it. I'm sorry Dx I wish I could make it last forever, but then really, no one, would read it. :(, and then I'd be sad.**

_Yamato_

A sigh of frustration escapes me as I glare at my brother's door, all though things have gotten better in the last month or so, I manged to upset him. I'm not so scared to be around Tai anymore, I will hold his hand in public, but that's as far as it goes. Once in awhile, he's allowed to kiss me, but only behind closed doors. Sure, it's not perfect, but right now, I feel it's as good as it's going to get. Tai understands, and he hasn't pushed me, much. Vincent had been pretty much non-existent to me, and I don't even know where Billy he. He left with Sherria. T.K is slightly heart broken and mopey, over Kari. Apparently, she went on a date with someone else. As much I love him, I can't bring myself to worry over it. It may sound heartless and cold, but I'm still learning about this relationship thing, and even though someone once said 'How would it make you feel if you saw Tai enjoying himself with someone else.' and my only response was that I did. All the time. It never affected me. It didn't make sense for something like that to bother me. If he's happy, then, whatever, right? Apparently not. I give the door my iciest, meanest look, and it opens. My eyes widen in surprise, and then, I see T.K. He gives me a dirty look and slams the door again.

"T.K, come on. I'm sorry." I say through the wood. He says nothing.

"Really, T.K. I don't know how I'm supposed to help you okay? I don't know what it's like, you're right, but.."

"Uhm...Are you talking to the door?" I jump at the voice, and turn to look at the very person who started our fight.

"No, I'm talking to my brother. Because you upset him. And then I upset him. And now I don't know how to make him not hate me anymore.." My voice slowly fades as I speak, and I don't know if Kari even heard the last five or six words, but T.K did, because suddenly the door opens again.

"I don't hate you, Matt.." He says. I can see the hurt in his face. When his eyes drift to Kari, his entire body slumps.

"Look, T.K, we need to talk.." She says softly. I crawl on the floor back to my room, and away from them. I watch from my door as Kari and T.K go into his bedroom and the door closes. I wait for a few seconds, listening. Not to my brother, but for noises downstairs. If Kari's here, Tai can't be far behind, and as it would figure, I'm right. The tan skinned boy appears at the top of the steps, food in hand. He doesn't notice me though, so I disappear into my room and onto my desk chair. When Taichi appears at my door, I turn to face him.

"Oh, hi, Tai." I say. He smiles through a mouthful of food.

"You're gross," I say, turning away slightly disgusted.

"You love me, Matt." He says. And then, his arms are around me, his head gently pressed against my own. I don't respond to his comment, and I can feel his body deflate slightly. Then he lets me go. I miss the contact immediately.

"Can we talk?" He asks. My heart freezes and I spin to look at him. He's serious. Here we go, it's coming. 'I'm sorry, I can't do this.'

"Uhm...about?" Tai sits on the floor in front of me.

"Well...I guess kind of about your past." My eyes narrow in defense.

"Not, like, anything..like, detailed or anything...it's just, sometimes, when I do stuff, you get upset or angry and kinda...hide from me..I just don't want to do anything that could hurt you.." He says. His eyes are down, and he plays with the bottom of his pants.

"I don't know if I can, Tai.." I say honestly.

"You can't tell me what you don't like me doing? I already know you don't like being touched, in anyway, in public. Except occasionally holding my hand. I know you don't like being touched at all anywhere else." I could list a thousand things Tai does that bugs me, but if he didn't do those things, he wouldn't be Tai, and I don't think I'd like him so much. I watch the brunette, who has yet to look at me.

"Let's just stick to the touching. And don't bring my past up around anyone else.." I mumble.

"There's more then that, Matt.."

"There's a ton more things then just that, but I can't dislike everything, Tai. A lot of the stuff I don't like, is normal every day things..It's not right." His eyes finally come up, and blue meets brown. He can see that there's no winning today, so he just gives up. He looks defeated. I slid off my chair, and move so I'm directly across from him.

"I thought you had a picnic today." He seems to brighten at this thought.

"I do. I actually came to see if you wanted to come!" My head tilts slightly, and Tai laughs. Although I get why he's laughing, and normally it would seem funny to me, it doesn't right now.

"But, your friends don't really like me, except Koushiro.." I say.

"Oh well, Matt, please? I want you to come. I won't let them be mean to you." The look on his face it what makes me agree to go. I've stayed away from pretty much the world thus far, and I'd like to keep it that way, but I know I can't stay away forever. Tai throws his arms around my neck, and kisses me toughly in his excitement. I gently remove his arms from me, and pull myself to my feet. I go through my routine of getting ready, except most of it's done in the bathroom today.

"Do you do this every morning?" Tai asks me.

"Almost." I answer, without looking at him. Kari and T.K appear at my door, T.K has perked up a little bit, and that's good.

"We're going now, are you coming?" Kari asks her brother.

"No, not yet. I'm waiting for Matt." I see the way Kari's eyes widen and shift, and I roll my eyes and shrug. Kari looks back at Tai,

"Okay." She says. That, is enough, to tell me that I'm not actually welcome.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea, Tai.." I mutter. Tai ignores me. And when I'm finally ready, which, I purposely slow down, we're already an hour later then Tai normally is. He grabs my hand, and for once, I don't protest as he runs down the sidewalk. I try desperately to keep up, but I keep losing my balance.

"Tai, stop! I can't keep up to you," I beg the brunette. He slows down, but doesn't actually stop. As we reach the trees in the park, he let's me go, and keeps moving forward. I follow him, but stay back. I can hear him greet his friends.

"Hi, guys!" There's a soft murmur of hello back, and that's it. I stop, still out of sight of Tai's friends. It was a bad idea.

"Why can't you give him a chance?" T.K's voice demands of the group of kids I haven't seen yet. Someone answers something, but I don't hear it.

"Tai gave it a chance, and likes him, an-"

"And he punched me out," Tai adds, cutting T.K off, but he goes on like Tai never said anything.

"And so did Kari."

"I think he's sweet," Kari chimes, in my defense. Someone is walking towards me, and I turn to face the other person, only to be greet by Kou.

"Oh, hey, Matt. You were invited to?"

"By Tai.."

"Come on, then. We shouldn't make them wait."

"They don't like me.."

"Well, I like you, so you can sit with me, okay?" I nod my head, and follow the smaller boy into a group of strangers. I immediately realise that Sora, who I've meet a few times before only, is the reason for the hostility. So I ignore her. And other then that, the rest of Taichi's friends seem to actually accept me. The more I ignore Sora though, the madder she gets. Everyone else does they're best to ignore her, too. I watch as the group shares food, and drinks, and talks, and plays. Although I don't really fit in, they leave the offer in the air for me to join if I wish. Which, I don't. I'd rather watch. The entire group is up and playing soccer, which apparently, is more then one persons favorite game. I hear a body drop beside where I'm laying on Tai's sweater. I turn my head, and notice the boy I had the brief confrontation with at T.K's school not so long ago. He gives me an awkward smile.

"Uhm.." He starts. T.K and Tai both have their eyes on me, although they're both trying to pretend they don't.

"I'm really sorry..about being an asshole." He says. I shrug.

"I've had worse, trust me."

"Well, it makes ME feel better."

"I'm sure it does. Now go play soccer." I tell him. He grins at me, and jumps up to rejoin his friends. And this time, T.K joins me.

"He wasn't a jerk, was he?"

"No, he was apologizing."

"Matt.."

"He was, honestly." My brother lays down beside me.

"Sora's jealous, and has a way of getting the rest of the group to take her side." He explains. I shrug this off again.

"I'm okay, T.K. Go play with your friends. I like watching. Makes me a proud big brother." He laughs and places his head against my shoulder, just briefly, to show me affection. And then, he's back to the field. And even though I don't actually join them, I laugh with them when Daisuke misses the ball and lands on his back, and when Taichi and T.K smash into each other, and both have to sit out. I wish I had a normal life, so that I could do things like this with my own group of friends, but then again, I guess, this kind of is my group. When it gets dark, the group comes in and begins packing up. Most of it's done in silence with hugged good byes and promises of seeing each other tomorrow. Tai's finger's lace through mine as we begin to leave the park, and I don't care. I squeeze his hand. When we get back to my place, we fall into bed together, and I cuddle up the brunette, who holds me close to him.

"That was...actually..not that bad." I tell him. His only response is to kiss me, and I kiss him back. And some time after that, I fall asleep in his arms.


	29. Chapter 29

**k, guys, if you don't start giving me reviews, I stop writing. Cause the lack of, is starting to make me really sad and lonely. So, REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL SICK BABY DOLL ON YOU. Muahhahahahahah! (=**

_Yamato_

"Yaaammmaaa." I groan and pull the pillow over my head.

"Yama, wake up!" Tai shouts at me. He pulls the pillow off my head, and I give him a dirty look, before yanking it out of his hands and putting it back over my head.

"Come on, Yama, I made you breakfast!"

"Stop calling me that." I grumble, I hear Tai huff, upset, and it makes me move the pillow. I look at my...well, boyfriend isn't exactly the right word, but there's nothing else close enough to match the description. I sit up, and look around the room, momentarily shocked by the splay of bodies across the tiny room. Then, I remember, that yesterday was Taichi's birthday, and he had his entire group of friends sleep over, making a grand total, myself, Tai, and Kari included, of twelve kids crammed into the already tiny bedroom.

"I thought I was supposed to make you breakfast."

"Well...you will, but you have to cook for everyone else, too, so I thought I'd at least make you something..first." Normally being told I had to cook for eleven people would piss me off, but today I let it slide. I climb out of the bed, and make it a mission not to step on any of the bodies as I move towards the door. I follow Tai to the kitchen, where he leads me to the table and makes me sit. In a bowl in front of me is fruit salad.

"I remembered this time," He says proudly. I give him a small smile, and pick at a strawberry.

"So, Ya-Matt..?" I look up at Tai, and he has that look.

"No." I say, eyes moving back down to my food.

"Let me finish, it's nothing bad." I bite my lip, and let him talk.

"Do you remember everyone's name?" I sigh. This is his new game. I can't remember everything about him all the time, so he's been testing me. But currently, the score is 10 to 6. I put my fork down, and look at my fingers.

"There's me and you, and then..Takeru, Kari, Koushiro, Jou, Sora, Mimi, Daisuke, Ken, Iori, and Miyako...right?" I count the kids off on my fingers as I mentally scan the bodies on Tai's floor. He grins at me. 11 to 6. I know I'm right. Tai watches me eat, and I think.

"When's my birthday?" Ask the brunette. Is face falls immediately.

"December 23." Tai gives my brother a dirty look as he sits next to me and starts picking some of my fruit out of the bowl. The pout on Tai's lips makes me and T.K laugh.

"That was the same day I met him." T.K tells the pouting teen in front of me. So, since T.K answered that question, it doesn't count towards Tai's score, this time. I think about a question T.K can't answer, and I can't think of one. Then, I remember something.

_"Oh, come on, Yama, it'll be fun."_

_"Don't call me that. And I don't see how stripping to my boxers and going swimming in the freezing lake will be fun."_

_"Oh, Matt. It'll be tons of fun, you're with me."_

_"I don't do the whole..'taking my clothes off cause I'm with some guy that wants in my pants' deal." I snap at Tai, whose already taken his shirt off. His eyes drift towards the ground in defeat._

_"Fine, then, suit yourself." He says. His fingers drop to his shorts, and he drops them. He steps out of them and runs towards the water, jumping splash he makes is huge compared to his figure._

_"Heavier then you look?" I call over to him._

_"Come on, Matt. It's really nice. It's not actually that cold." I move towards the water, but stay on the sand._

_"No. I want to go." I say. Tai sighs at me, and starts making his way towards me, and then, he starts running. And by the time I realise what he's doing it's too late. He picks me up, and drops me in the water. I jump out of the icy cold, and shove Tai as I move pass him._

_"What the fuck!" I choke out, I drop into the sand, and huddle into myself to bring my body temperature back up. I shiver violently and when Tai joins me, I'm too cold to be mean to him. His hands find the back of my shirt and he pulls it up. I yank away from him._

_"Just do it." The tone makes me listen, and he gets my wet shirt off, I can feel him trace the ink stabbed into my skin, and then he drops something dry onto my skin. I pull it over myself, and hide myself the best I can in Tai's sweater. He wraps his arms around me, and I lean against him._

_"I'm sorry.." He whispers._

"How many tattoos do I have?"

"Two." He says, without thinking. He must have remembered, too. T.K searches through Tai's cupboards as he asks Tai about them.

"Stars and wings." Is all Tai says. I finish my fruit, and get up.

"I'm cooking." I tell the younger blonde, who immediately stops what he's doing.

"What do you want?" The question is directed at Tai, but more then one voice, none of which are Tai's, answer.

"French toast!"

"Pancakes."

"Bacon and eggs!" A couple of other things are listed off, too, but the first three are enough to keep me busy for now. And even though it takes about two hours, everyone gets their requested dish. When I'm done, I'm ready to pass back out. I slip away and end up back in Tai's bed. I hear the door close gently, but am too tired to care. The bed shifts, and I go to jump up, and then Tai's warm hand slides under my shirt, and wraps itself around my waist. I roll onto my back, so I can look at the boy, and he places little kisses along my cheek, and down my neck. He stops at my shirt collar, just like always. I snuggle into the other boy, and he holds me tighter.

"Thanks for making breakfast," He tells me. I acknowledge him by returning his kisses, only I don't stop at his shirt collar, actually, his shirt comes off. I trail down to his belly, and he doesn't stop me, but he doesn't make me, either. Looking into those brown eyes makes me do something I've never done for pleasure before. I glance at the door quickly, and then continue my assault of kisses on the tan body below me. And once the rest of his clothes come off, I'm sure you know what happens..

* * *

_Taichi_

Yamato and I walk hand in hand everywhere, today. Since this morning, he's allowed me to touch him more then in the last three or four months. He doesn't shy away from me when Sora gets near us, and he ignores the looks people give me when I pounce on him when I've left him. There's a small fair in town, and we walk through the rides and games behind our younger siblings. Matt is lost in thought, and I can't help but keep an eye on him. He looks...confused. He bites on his bottom lip gently, eyes sometimes up towards the sky, other times studying the ground. I wonder if he's thinking about this morning, and that brings a blush to my cheeks. It was scary, having almost been caught my Sora. Thankfully, I had dressed myself almost immediately after, and Matt had stayed hidden under the blankets. Kari had eyed me suspiciously for a long time after, but T.K didn't even seemed worried. He had just laughed it off. I watch my sister, and stop, nearly yanking Matt off his feet when she grabs Daisukes hand and drags him towards a ride she wants to go on. I look for T.K, and can see the depressed look on his face, but when she looks at him, he smiles and waves to her.

"Your sister is going to kill my brother." Matt says in a tone that says he doesn't actually approve, but he has no intentions of fixing it.

"Well, I can't force Kari to be with him.." I mutter. Matt gives a gentle tug,and we move forward again. As we reach T.K, he wraps his free arm around his brother's neck.

"I still love you," He says. T.K looks at Matt and gives him a weak smile.

"I've decided, the only girl for me is Baby." Matt's laugh is real this time, and it makes more then one head turn towards him.

"Well, you can date her, but she's mine." He tells his little brother. I squeeze is hand gently, but don't interrupt.

"What're you laughing at?" Kari asks as she moves towards us, being done with her ride.

"We were talking about T.K's new girlfriend." Matt says without really looking at her. T.K's cheeks burn, and Kari looks slightly shocked.

"W-who?" She stutters.

"Baby, of course." Matt says. Kari laughs this time, too, making T.K turn an even brighter shade of red. Matt, having done his brotherly duty, leads me away from the younger teens, and towards...

"Oh, Matt, please don't make me get on that."

"You're going on it, Tai. You made me get into the freezing cold water that day, remember?" I pout, hoping my puppy dog eyes, that work on everyone else, will save me from the zipper.(A/N, I don't know if you guys know what this is, but it's my favorite ride, it's like..you sit in these cages strapped in, and you're on this big machine that swirls you around, but at the same time, the cage your in flips you around, too.) Matt doesn't look at me as we stand in line. And when it's our turn to get on, I put up a fight, however, all Matt has to do is look at me, and I climb in with him. After we're properly strapped in, which I make the ride worker check three times, Matt finds my hand again. When the ride starts, so does my voice, and I scream the entire ride. Praying for it to end. When it finally does, Matt's laughing so hard he can't breathe.

"Oh. My. God." He manages to get out as I shake. Now that my feet are on the ground, I can be mad at the boy for laughing at my fear. He grabs onto me, and pulls me away from people, off into a hidden corner. I glare at him, and he kisses me.

"I'm sorry, but..that was funny." He says, giggling again. I cross my arms. He kisses me again, and I melt. I kiss him back. Then, we go and find the other kids we had come here with. We end up walking back, instead of busing like originally planned. When we have to separate, I don't want to let Matt go, but I know, at least, tonight I'll have good dreams.

**Only one chapter left guys! I don't know how I should end it! This chapter, or at least the squishy kissy part is for Physco Weasel. I know I should've gone into detail but I just..couldn't. I don't know why. It just didn't seem right for this story. I'm sorry! =] but there you have it, anyone, one last time, REVIEW, PLEASEEE. They inspiree mee!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Final chapter, hurrah! I still need help with my couples for Whisper. Go check it out, and give me your ideas.**

**Edit on July 27th, 2012. Wow, today's my last day of school. I graduate culinary arts, guys! Sorry there's been no updates, I keep disappearing beat me up, you're allowed! But doesn't make it all that much better when I finally do update?**

**August 7th. Holy, Still not done. Jesus man. I rewrite this chapter like, daily, and I still don't like it. What am I to do?**

**August 22nd. I've decided that this chapter is retarded, and I hate it ;] It won't let me finish it.**

_Yamato_

I stare down at the people underneath me. They look small, like ants. I look for that brown, but don't see it, not the I'm expecting too, anyway. I hear the movement behind me, choose to ignore it. Same as every other day. Drunk daddy, yelling mommy, crying T.K. The divorce is coming. It's in progress, now, actually. Dad just doesn't know it yet. I'm not entirely sure what triggered the sudden drinking in my father. I think it might have been this. As long as he stays away from me.

"Matt?" I hardly even turn my head to look at my brother.

"What're you doing?"

"Waiting for Tai." I say with a shrug.

"Tai's awake this early?" He asks, shock audible. I can't help but smile, even if he can't see it. We both know that Taichi can't get to us here.

"No, I don't think so. I couldn't sleep."

"Me either." T.K stands beside me and looks down at the people, too. We're staying in a hotel with Mum. Daddy has shown up, 6 in the morning, drunk. Dad stays in a different hotel, because they can't get a long, and 'Yamato doesn't need anymore stress'. They're 'talking', but actually, they are screaming. I've gotten good at pretending. T.K hasn't figured it out yet, and I'm trying desperately to teach him my survival techniques. It's what a good big brother would do, right?

"Are you scared?"

"Scared of what?" Although I know the answer.

"Andrew."

"Why would I be scared of him?" There's silence, but I know exactly what my brother is thinking.

"I missed home too much to be scared. Besides, there's not a lot more he can do to me, is there?"

"No, I guess not. Are we close to were you lived?"

"Mm, we're not too far. A few blocks. Why?"

"Will you take me to see it?" I don't know if I actually want to _see_ my house. But it's better then being here, so I agree. Even if it is 6 am. We march into the house together, and leave without a word to either parent, who don't even look at us. Although we could probably bus, we chose to walk, to make the journey last longer hoping, silently of course, that by the time we come home dad will be gone. I miss Baby, leaving her in Japan was stupid. I stop, and T.K crashes into me. I don't even look towards the house. I hear T.K's inhale, though.

"You lived here?" I shrug. I look at my house. Even from here, I can see the posters on what was once my room. I point at the window.

"That window with the Spider-Man poster is mine. The four windows beside it to the right are all mine, too."

"Was."

"Hmm?"

"Was yours."

"Right." The word 'was' actually kind of upsets me. This is my home. And I kind of miss it.

* * *

My testimony was a lot easier then I thought it would be. Telling a room full of strangers about my years of being beaten, raped, starved, and drug use was a lot easier then telling my family, or friends about it. My mother had to leave because she was crying so hard. Twice Andrew made it across the table and came at me. Neither time did I flinch or react in anyway. And somehow, that made them believe me even more. When asked why. I answered truthfully.

"What more could he possibly do to me?" When Hayley came up, I desperately wanted to disappear. Hayley was a voodoo. Hayley was off limits. She was gone. She didn't exist. And telling them where her body was buried was even harder. That sent my other mother out of the room, well, got her kicked out because she attacked Andrew. The trial was put on hold, after that, to test my 'theory'. When they found her, they charged Andrew again, which already gave him jail time. That night, in the shower, after they had made me identify the jewelry Hayley was wearing, I cried for the first time in...forever. After the Hayley stuff, things were easier. They asked me questions about Hannah, too, which was my other mother. But there was nothing bad to say about her. Except she never went to the police or anything. But she tried more then once to stop him from getting to me. And Hayley. For awhile after that night, all my dreams were about Hayley. And I dream about her at least once a week, still.

* * *

"I think I'm going crazy." Eyes on me. Every pair in the room. Although I was actually only talking to Billy, the room falls silent.

"You're already crazy." One sentence, and the entire room has lost interest me, except for Tai, who scoots closer, because he knew I wasn't playing, when Billy was.

"I see her."

"It's normal to dream about people you miss, Matty." I scowl at the name, but don't say anything.

"I see her when I'm awake." Tai tilts his head slightly to the side, the way a confused dog might. Billy shrugs.

"You only think she's there."

"She talks to me, it's like.." My eyes drift ever so slightly, and there she is, sitting beside T.K. I give that direction a dirty look, and both boys turn to look there. She mouths something, and I think it's thank you. And then she is gone.

"There's nothing there, Matt." Tai says, looking back at me. Billy's eyes come back to me slower, and his eyes are wider. He saw her too, no matter how brief.

"I didn't see anything, either."

"I saw Baby," I tell them, eyebrows raised. I'll push this off, as if it never happened. Tai's hand slips into mine, in turn I squeeze it gently. That's when my mother enters the room.

"Kay, guys! Dinner's ready!" She announce to us. Tai's gone before the words are out of her mouth, followed pretty much immediately by every one else. I sit for a few seconds before joining the rest of my family and friends. I've decided to leave the Hayley ghost thing to my brain needing to be forgiven.

* * *

Six months later, it's the beginning of December. I walk into my door, Tai a step behind me.

"Matt?" My mother calls immediately.

"What?"

"Uhm..Come here, please." The 'uhm' is what makes me not protest. I follow my mother's voice into my dad's office. A guy in a suit with a brief case sits there. My father is talking to him in English. The guy offers me his hand, which I ignore. I eye him, trying to figure out who he is, eventually his hand drops.

"Yamato, hi." I blink. He fidgets. I make this guy nervous. Good. It's then that I notice Vincent.

"Hannah's dead." He says. No nonsense.

"What?" The words don't quite make sense.

"She was in an accident. For awhile they thought she'd make it, and then she couldn't fight anymore." My mouth opens, then closes.

"This mans here to carry out her will."

"I'm in her will?"

"She's given you al-" I put my hand up to shush the man in the suit.

"Just..give me a minute." The fact that Hannah is dead blows me away. She was my mother, and I loved her. The fact that I'm in her will though? That just... But if they're dealing with her will now..

"How long ago did she die?"

"What do yo-" Tai starts to ask.

"How long?" I cut him off.

"About two months ago." So, I missed her funeral. I sigh.

"K, go on."

"He handles this well," I hear my mother whisper. The man hands me an envelope with my name on it. I open it without waiting for an invite.

_Matt,_

_I'm sorry I never stopped him, and that I never got you out of there. I hope you'll forgive me for being a terrible mother. But I want you to know that I did love you with all my heart. You were my child, even if not biologically. I hope your past doesn't ruin your future. I wish we had time to speak at the trial, I would've liked to meet your brother. He looks just like you._

There's no ending to the letter, man starts talking again though.

"As I was saying, she left you everything. Like, four houses, two vacation homes, and every cent to her name. Which, when you add that with the stuff given to her from Andrew being in jail..."

"Wow." Is all I can say, I don't know what else to say.

"Of course, nothing is yours until you turn nineteen.."

"That's in twenty days." Vincent says, trying to push me.

"Uhm...Cool. Can I go now?" Mouths drop. But it's a bit too much to take in. So Tai and I make our exit quickly. Curled up on my bedroom floor, listening to music, I try to take it all in, but it just won't work. I know I'll have some apologies for later, but right now, I'd like to figure out what exactly happened.

"So, you're like, a billionaire now?"

"Pretty much."

"Does that change us?" Tai asks me, I hear the panic in his voice.

"Of course not."

"Good, cause I made plans to grow old with you." I can't help but laugh.

"I'm not getting old." I tell the brunette, who just smiles.

"Things will be perfect when we're old." Tai tries to reason.

"Not being able to walk myself is not perfect, Tai." He both burst out into giggles, and I know that somehow Tai's right. Everything will be perfect.

**I know, crappy ending, I'm sorry. But I couldn't figure out how to end it, and I've been trying for like, months and months now. AHH. I don't know what I'm doinnggg. Maybe I should just stick to reading stories instead of writing them, since I have a hard time finishing them ;]**


End file.
